


Briallan Potter and the path to freedom

by BloodyKitsune1997



Series: Briallan's Garden [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Creepypasta's show up, Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/M, Magical Artifacts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 78,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyKitsune1997/pseuds/BloodyKitsune1997
Summary: A witch never given a chance to be free is finally given her freedom when she meets a certain Incubus.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Creepy Pasta

Looking at the crowd of Londoners walking around outside from the window inside the Black family library, Briallan Dorea Potter felt bitterness rise up within her. It made her want to bare her teeth and snarl like the hellish hound that dwelt within her soul. Why could they be free to do as they wish when she was stuck within these walls all because some old man that never showed up outside of meetings said she would be safe? Clenching her fingers around her wand, she wondered just how bad it would be if she let them snap it. After all, she could use the animagus transformation without a wand and wandless magic shouldn't be too hard to learn.

She jolted from her thoughts as a sound reached her ears. She turned around towards the library eyeing it as her fingers gripped the wand. She heard the sound again though she couldn't figure out what it was. Slipping off of her perch on the window seat, she made her way towards the doors to check the lock. She had locked it and barred the door an hour ago when she got tired of Mrs. Weasley bitching at Sirius and her godfather doing nothing to get her to stop. Finding everything in place, she frowned slightly wondering where the sound was coming from.

She heard the sound again as she began moving towards her former seat. Frowning darkly as she stopped walking, she listened carefully. When the sound happened again, she followed the source of it. Despite knowing how stupid and dangerous it was to do in this place, Briallan found herself wanting to find the source. Something about the sound beckoned her to follow, she did as it asked mostly due to how bored she was and the fact that if she got hurt, it was Dumbledore's fault for bringing her here.

The sound drew her towards one of the deeper parts of the library. As she followed the sound, it became clearer and more frequent until she realized it was the sound of bells. She tilted her head lightly wondering what the hell someone was doing ringing bells in the library. She soon found herself in a small alcove that looked like a fantastic place to read. The bells fell silent causing her to feel a bit sad, but she pushed that feeling away as she began to explore. It became clear that whoever had made this alcove had stocked it with books on poetry, plays, and mythology. She found herself drawn to the book sitting on one of the chairs and picked it up only to drop it as she felt something behind her. Spinning around with her wand in hand, she felt confusion ripple through her upon finding nothing. She didn't lower her wand as she slowly turned back to the book. She stiffened as the presence appeared again and spoke, "Whoever the hell you are, stop it."

"And if I don't?" A husky voice filled with mischief came from behind her.

She wasn't an idiot like Hermione and Snape probably thought. She knew that Dumbledore was manipulating her and everyone else though why she didn't know. It didn't take a genius to realize that whoever this being was had drawn her here. She spoke keeping her wand drawn, "I'll leave."

"So?" The presence asked and she could tell by the voice that whoever it was, was male.

"You took the time to draw me here," She said relaxing a bit while ensuring that she was tense enough to be able to make a run for it if the situation turned out bad.

"True enough," The presence chuckled softly, "You're a smart puppy, aren't you?" Briallan stiffened at that since no one knew about her animagus form, "You're surprised I can tell what you are, aren't you? Do not worry, Puppy. I'm not about to rat you out especially since I don't exactly like the newest band of mongrels to take up shop in this place,"

Briallan stayed stiff as she asked, "Who are you?"

"You may call me Candy Pop. I know who you are Briallan," The presence said making her frown, "I've learned a lot about you from those mongrels talking,"

"And?" Whoever this Candy Pop was, was dangerous though something about the way he asked made her believe he wasn't about to hurt her, "Why draw me here if everyone is a mongrel?"

Candy Pop chuckled softly, "Simple, you aren't a mongrel like them. After all, you're a creature of hell if only in animal form and that's enough to make you interesting," She felt the presence move and turned her head only to find nothing but air, "As for why I drew you here, I am bored and I can tell you are too."

"So I'm only here to relieve you of your boredom?" Briallan scoffed and turned, "No thanks. I'm not up for acting like another person's personal entertainment,"

She only got a few steps before she froze as Candy Pop said, "And if I could offer you a way out of your situation?" He chuckled again and the sound of bells echoed through the room as warmth pressed against her back, "You're inside a cage all because of these mongrels," He whispered in her ear and she shivered at the unfamiliar warmth, "We are very alike. I can help you gain your freedom if you help me."

"And why should I do that?" She swallowed heavily, "How do I know you won't kill me or leave me here?"

"Incubus are beings of their word when they give it," Candy Pop said making her eyes widen, "I'm an incubus, sweet heart,"

"You're a sexual demon?" Briallan asked attempting to move away from him.

"Yup," Candy Pop kept her against him.

Briallan realized that he wasn't about to let her go and scowled, "And how exactly did you end up caged?"

Candy Pop hummed lightly, "A distant ancestor of yours and two of the mongrels downstairs managed to find the correct summoning ritual for me. As my sister and I were fighting at that time, I didn't see the harm in allowing the summoning to happen. She was a very interesting mongrel and I chose to linger even after my purpose for being summoned was finished," He growled softly, "But one of the children fathered by a whorish mongrel managed to find a spell that would trap me here."

Briallan wasn't well versed on trapping spells, but she knew enough to be able to say, "But that doesn't explain what you need me for. Can't you just find the object and destroy it?"

"No. The bastard managed to create a protective spell that prevents me from destroying it," Candy Pop sounded more than a little irritated, "I would have already destroyed it if I had the chance. Luckily, the interesting mongrel managed to change the spell trapping me here before her death," Briallan felt a pair of arms curl around her waist, "That change allows me to be tied to a member of the bloodline and be free upon their death,"

Briallan was beginning to understand and it started to sound like it would be a good deal, "But that doesn't mean you won't kill me."

"As I told you, you're not a mongrel and I only kill mongrels," Candy Pop replied sounding amused, "However, I suppose I could make you a deal,"

"A deal?" Briallan asked him.

"We get to know one another. As it currently stands, you have what sounds more or less like three weeks in this house before you go to school if you're found innocent of those trumped up charges," Candy Pop said earning a slow nod, "I will help you deal with those ministry bastards as well as help you learn wandless magic. In return, you tell me about yourself and actually get to know me. At the last two days you're here, you'll make your decision,"

Briallan actually like that deal, "I'll agree so long as you do three things for me."

"Oh?" Candy Pop nuzzled into her neck.

"You cut back a bit on physical touches unless I allow it," She began earning a chuckle from him, "Show yourself to me. And lastly, I want you to be as honest as you can with me. If we do end up bound together for the rest of my life, I want to know what the hell I'm actually getting into not to mention I'm tired of only being told snippets or bullshit,"

"Easily done," Candy Pop replied, "So do we have a deal?"

Briallan hesitated for all of a minute before agreeing to it, "Yes."

A gasp left her when a pair of warm lips pressed against hers. She attempted to push Candy Pop away only to find herself unable to as a trickle of some kind of energy slipped from his mouth into hers. The energy was hot and silky in ways that she couldn't correctly describe. It flowed down her throat into her stomach before it seemed to invade her entire being. She felt like she was being boiled alive for a few short moments before something within her soul seemed to reach out to grasp the energy. She lost sense of everything outside of the energy rushing through her body before it finally settled and cooled down. She was dimly aware of being settled on something soft, but didn't pay it much mind until she managed to come to her senses as Candy Pop spoke, "I forgot how mortals reacted to making deals with my kind. Kind of cute."

Briallan took a deep breath while mentally noting that her mouth tasted like she'd drank something sweet with a hint of something sour, "Why did you kiss me?"

"To seal our deal," Candy Pop answered as she opened her eyes while wondering when she'd closed them.

"That was my first kiss," She hadn't kissed anyone before and was actually kind of pissed off he'd stolen her first one.

"Truly? I would have thought someone else would've tried seeing as you're attractive by mortal standards," Candy Pop replied and Briallan got her first look at him.

The first thing she noted was how tall he was. He was almost as tall if not a bit taller than Hagrid standing at his full height. The second thing she noticed was his dark blue hair which was styled into three ponytails. He was dressed like a medieval court jester in shades of teal, blue, and magenta. Burnished bronze bells were tied to the ends of his hair and various points of his outfit. He had pointed ears and an angular face with purplish blue dots on his cheek like a rag-doll. Pinkish purple cat-like eyes stood out against his pale bluish white skin. Briallan stared at him in shock before shaking her head lightly, "Why the hell are you dressed like a court-jester?"

"Because I like it and it's comfortable," He shrugged lightly.


	2. 2

"Honestly, Bria," Hermione huffed when Briallan finally left the library, "Sulking in a library isn-"

"It kept me from punching Mrs. Weasley," Briallan cut her off as she headed down the hallway towards her room.

Thankfully, Sirius had managed to give her a room of her own since she doubted that she would have the patience to deal with Hermione or Ginny right about now. She mentally counted back from ten when Hermione decided to follow her, "Bria, list-"

"I don't want to talk, Hermione," Briallan really didn't want to deal with the bushy haired girl, "Go talk with Ron or Ginny. Just leave me alone right now, I'm still angry at you for deciding that a phone-call or a letter by muggle post was too much trouble,"

Briallan reached her door and opened it only to pause when it looked like Hermione was going to follow her. Turning towards Hermione with a scowl, she opened her mouth only to shut it when Hermione said, "I'm sorry, Bria. I-"

"Don't apologize unless you actually mean it," Briallan growled at the girl, "You would do it all over again if Dumbledore told you to. Leave me alone before I decide to make what you did to Malfoy back in third year look like a love tap,"

With that, Briallan walked into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Laying her back against it, she worked to calm down her instincts. Hell hounds had strong instincts when it came to pack and punishing those that decided to betray said pack. While humans might consider the lack of communication relatively minor, hell hounds did not. They were social beings that needed a pack to function correctly. She jolted when she heard Candy Pop comment, "I'm surprised you didn't punch her. From how those mongrels talked, she was one of your pack."

"I'm aware," Briallan pushed off the door and walked towards her bed only to pause at the sight of him stretched out on her bed looking like he belonged there, "Why are you laying on my bed?"

"Because it's comfortable," Candy Pop smirked at her, "Is the puppy angry?"

Briallan was tempted to punch him, but forced down the urge, "Why are you here?"

"I've decided our schedule until your farce of a trial," Candy Pop answered as she walked towards her trunk to pull out the summer work she still needed to do, "What are you doing?"

"Gathering my summer homework," Briallan opened her trunk and began pulling out the mass of parchments, book, quills, and ink wells she would need to complete it, "I do need to get it done,"

She flinched when he suddenly appeared behind her and pulled out her potions book, "What do they teach mortals now a days?"

"Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, History of magic which is a joke, Defense against the dark arts, and Astronomy. We have a few electives to choose from," Briallan pulled out grimaced at her Divination homework and felt glad that Hagrid wasn't big on assigning homework, "I ended up taking Divination and Care for magical creatures,"

Candy Pop was frowning when she turned to him, "They don't teach you sword play, meditation, politics, cultural studies, foreign languages, Etiquette, elemental magic, or Alchemy anymore?"

"No," Briallan hadn't even heard of most of them, "Though out of all of them, I can't really see the use in learning sword play. It's considered barbaric,"

"Says the puppy who can tear a man to shreds without any problem," Candy Pop replied looking displeased.

Briallan grimaced, "I've never killed anyone."

"Clearly," Candy Pop dropped the book her was holding, "You lack the air of a killer or even a trained fighter. If you're going to survive this world, you're going to need to learn how to fight,"

"I know how to fight," Briallan protested.

"Bar room and back alley brawling will only get you killed," Candy Pop stared at her in a mixture of amusement and disdain, "You'll learn how to fight as the savage beast you are as well as the cultured lady you're supposed to be. It would seem I have more work ahead of me than I first thought,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Briallan was even more confused by the Incubus than she had been before.

Candy Pop tsked, "Clearly those mongrels have left out quite bit when it comes to you," He grabbed Briallan by the hand and pulled her away from the trunk before pushing her towards the bed, "Sit."

Briallan stumbled slightly when he released her, "What exactly are you talking about?"

"You are not just anyone, Briallan," Candy Pop said as she sat down, "You are the heir to not one, but three ancient and noble houses though most will only known of your heir ship of the first," Briallan looked at him in confusion, "I will tell you about the first since that one is what you'll need during your farce of a trial,"

* * *

Given that they only had less than a week before the trial, Candy Pop forced her to sit through lessons on politics, laws, and etiquette alongside minor lessons on magic. Using her as a mouth piece, he got her out of cleaning duty so that she could learn the lessons. She didn't really like the lessons and made sure that the unsympathetic incubus knew it.

* * *

Briallan breathed in slowly as Candy Pop spoke from his place sitting across from her, "Reach into your core like you would if you were going to transform into your animal form. Instead of pulling out any magic, stay there and get a feeling for it. Feel how it moves within your body with every breath you take and every beat of your heart. Let it consume your focus."

She did as he asked though it was somewhat tempting to transform into her hell-hound form. It was freeing to transform into her animal form, but she managed to resist the urge. She settled within core and felt incredibly warm. She soon became aware of her blood moving through her body as her heart beat and her lungs pulled in air. She was so startled that she lost concentration and ended up jumping slightly as she came back to herself. She grimaced and pressed a hand to her pounding head, "Ow."

"Give it a few moments and your headache will fade," Candy Pop looked at her in amusement and she glared at him, "Humans are so jumpy when they first submerge themselves into their magical core. It's so adorable,"

"Go fuck yourself," Briallan snapped at him.

"Why would I do that when I have a very adorable puppy right here?" He purred out as he suddenly loomed over her.

He didn't physically touch her which meant he wasn't breaking their deal, but that didn't help her at all. She flinched back and he had returned to his seat. He'd gotten into the habit of doing things like that since they met. She scowled at him, "Can you stop that?"

"I'm an Incubus, Sweet heart," He replied settling his chin on his fist, "I haven't had any since one of the female mongrels decided that she didn't want to marry her sires pick of the litter and lost her virginity to me. You're a fifteen year old female with a hell-hound animagus and very much a virgin. It's difficult not to want to take you; however, I can contain myself. I am not a young Incubus that hasn't learned to control himself," Briallan frowned at him, "I am willing to be patient,"

Briallan rolled her eyes as this wasn't the first time the subject had been broached since they first met a few days ago, "And why can't you just go into the dreams of someone else and fuck them?"

"My range is limited to this house and none of the mongrels interest me in the least," Candy Pop replied as he stood up, "I suggest that we end this lesson. You only have a few minutes before the matriarch of the ginger haired mongrels calls for dinner. When you come back, we will be going over laws once more,"

Briallan bit back the growl that wanted to leave her. She hated letting him dictate her actions, but it was the best schedule especially since he'd decided to help her with the summer work she had.

* * *

Briallan pulled on the dark bottle green dress robe she'd managed to Tonks to buy her and Candy Pop began fiddling with it. He moved to her long raven black hair and managed to create some semblance of order, "That should do it. Now for the face."

"What's wrong with my face?" Briallan asked him feeling irritated at the fact he'd decided to wake her up at dawn.

"Nothing, but a little make-up will help you look more like an adult and less like the childish attention grabbing twit they're attempting to make you out to be," Candy Pop picked up the make-up that he'd managed to convince her to have Tonks buy, "Now stay still and close your eyes,"

"How do you know this stuff?" Briallan asked as she slowly closed her eyes.

"I do have a sister, remember?" His voice was soft as he started putting the make-up on her, "While I may not have seen her in far too long, I know how to do make-up,"

Briallan was silent for a few moments before asking, "Do you miss her?"

Candy Pop was silent for far longer than she was and he'd finished putting the make-up on by the time he finally spoke, "Very much. When I help you free of your cage and you help me, I wish to be able to find her. She is my twin after all."

* * *

Briallan listened to Mr. Weasley as he said, "I'm surprised you wanted to come in early."

She hadn't wanted to, but Candy Pop had thought it would be best just in case someone decided to move the hearing to a diffrent time, "I was curious about the ministry."

And not even thirty minutes later was Candy Pop proven correct. They luckily had more than enough time to get down to the court room and Briallan walked into the room after taking a deep breath to steady herself. She did as she was told and sat down on the chair like how Candy Pop had taught her. Minister Fudge began asking questions, but didn't let her speak. She went quiet and didn't answer when he asked his next question. It wasn't until he demanded, "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Are you going to allow me to answer it fully and defend myself?" She asked making his skin turn a bit pink, "Minister, I am unsure as to what you're playing here. The letter stated that this was a hearing about me using magic while underage; However, I see the full Wizengamot save for Headmaster Dumbledore. Can you explain why so many of them are here when this is supposed to be a hearing for underage magic with a minor being the focus?"

"Miss Potter-" Minister Fudge began only for her to cut him off.

"As the heir to the house of Potter and it's titles, you are supposed to address me as Heir Potter," Briallan watched him turn a bit pinker and saw a few of the pure-bloods begin to look at her in curiosity, "I would also like to point out before we continue that while I did use magic, I did so in front of my cousin. He might be a muggle, but we grew up together and is aware of my magic. I also did so to preserve our lives. If I must, I will provide the memory of the event in question as well as submit to truth serum if I have to," She kept her voice level and her gaze steady on the man, "Minister Fudge, I am also unsure as to why this is even a hearing about underage magic,"

"And why is that?" A woman with a monocle asked.

"Before I answer that, may I know your name?" Briallan offered her an awkward smile, "Due to the fact I grew up ignorant of my magical heritage, I am unaware of who you are though you do look a bit familiar,"

"I am Madam Bones," The woman answered as her lips twitched slightly, "You go to school with my niece,"

"Susan, right?" Briallan remembered the Hufflepuff, "I do not know her well, but she seems like a good student," Briallan turned serious again, "To answer your question, I competed in the Tri-Wizard tournament against my will. Due to the change in regulations, I am considered an adult, am I not? Since only those over seventeen were supposed to participate," Briallan could hear some whispers but ignored them, "Adding on, I am the last member of the Potter family currently alive. Based on the laws of inheritance, I became an adult on my fourteenth birthday. As such, I could not have committed underage magic,"

Madam Bones spoke, "Minister, I believe we should put the use of a pensive to a vote. As Heir Potter has willingly given her permisson for this body to view her memories of the event, I do not see why we should deny her."

Minister Fudge looked like he'd been forced to swallow a couple lemon drops as he ground out, "Very well. Ladies and Gentlemen, please raise your wands and lit them red for disapproval or green for approval," A majority of the wands were green, "It seems majority has ruled for the use of a pensive. Heir Potter, are you aware of how to use it?"

"Yes," Candy Pop had gone of the instructions multiple times.

An odd looking basin was brought out with an orb sitting in the middle. Briallan concentrated on the memory of the attack as well as the memory of the shrieking shack with Sirius' innocence was proven. Pulling the memories out, she placed them into the pensive which then began to glow. The orb pulsed before a beam of light shot out of it to form a screen. She was reminded of the movies especially as the memories began to play out. By the time the memories were done and she had collected them from the pensive, Minister Fudge was looking deathly pale. He shook slightly as he bellowed out, "What was that? You were only required to show one memory."

"Given the fact that it is highly unlikely that I would have been given a chance to show that memory, I thought it would be best especially since you seem to believe my friends and I were confounded when we were not," Briallan felt a measure of glee run through her as Madam Bones rounded on Fudge.

"Confounded?" Madam Bones' voice rang out, "Minister, what is she speaking of?"

Minister Fudge was at a loss for words and Briallan spoke, "Seeing as the Minister seems to be unable to speak, I will inform you of my side of the events. After I woke up in the hospital wing after falling unconscious due to an over exposure to the dementors, the Minister showed up. My friends and I tried to say that Lord Black was innocent, but the Minister wouldn't hear of it. He said that we would have to be confounded. Of course, I might've believed that if not for the memories you saw and the fact that Sirius Black's so called attacks at Hogwarts were inside the boys dorm room," Briallan stared straight at the minister, "Seeing as I am quite clearly a girl, I ask the honorable members of Wizengamot, why would Sirius Black go into the boys dorm room if he had been after me?"

The room exploded into a whispers and shouts. To her happiness, the majority of the Wizengamot were shouting for Sirius to be brought in for questioning. Eventually, Madam Bones created an explosive sound from her wand and everything was called back to order. Madam Bones spoke, "Minister, I believe it would be in our best interests to finish Heir Potters trial and get onto speaking about Lord Blacks."

"Right," Minister Fudge cleared his throat, "I believe that it is time for us to vote. Red for guilty and green for not guilty,"

All the wands were green save for one or two. Briallan curtsied to the Wizengamot as she stood up from the chair, "I thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules and hope that you may free Lord Black soon seeing as he was never given a t-"

The door to the room slammed open and Dumbledore shouted, "Witness-"

"You are not required, Headmaster," Madam Bones cut him off, "Heir Potter has been found not guilty,"

Dumbledore looked startled, "O-oh, I see."

"However, it is good that you've arrived when you have," Madam Bones continued, "We were just informed of some rather interesting news. If you would please join us, we have much to speak about,"

Briallan didn't speak to Dumbledore as she passed him by and met Arthur Weasley outside the room. He looked at her with a grin, "You won, Bria."

"That I did," Briallan offered him an awkward smile, "Can we please head back, I am tired and this robe is uncomfortable,"

"Of course," Arthur agreed while glancing at the door.

Clearly, he wanted to wait for Dumbledore, but Briallan didn't really care right now. She'd just gotten done her trial and wanted to return home to thank Candy Pop as well as tell Sirius about what she did for him.


	3. 3

Upon returning home, Briallan was pulled into the kitchen where everyone was waiting. She bristled at the attention and bit back a snarl at being so close to those that betrayed her trust. She relaxed a bit when Sirius pushed his way over to her and asked, "How did it go, Pup?"

"I got off without even a warning," She told him earning a beaming grin and found herself being hugged.

Everyone began cheering, but Arthur cut them off, "Briallan also got Sirius a trial."

Silence fell over everyone and they looked at her in shock as Sirius let go of her. Sirius looked at her in shock, "Y-you got me a trial?"

"I snuck in the memory of that night back in third year," Briallan told him, "I figured that whether or not I got off, you deserved to get a trial. It seemed like no one was doing anything which pissed me off, so I decided to do something," She felt a bit of worry as Sirius stared at her, "I-"

Sirius pulled her into another hug and shouted, "I have the best pup in the world!"

* * *

As soon as she could, Briallan left the party that was going on downstairs and headed up to her room. She began pulling off the dress robe only to find that it was too tight. She heard a chuckle and felt the robe slide off, "I assume by the sounds downstairs that you managed it?"

"I also snuck in the memory of that night in third year," Briallan said as she took the robe from Candy Pop and moved to put it away before picking up her clothes and moving to the bathroom.

"Sneaky," Candy Pop commented with a smirk as he followed after her, "Does this mean that you'll truly consider freeing me?"

Briallan paused for a moment before nodding, "Yes. If anything, today just proves that having you around is a good idea," Briallan entered the bathroom, "Stay out while I get cleaned up and changed."

* * *

Candy Pop kept up the lessons though they weren't quite so hurried and were actually pretty fun. He also told a lot of funny stories and told her more about his sister. He was turning into someone that Briallan actually liked. He was still an asshole especially when it came to his game of seeing how close he could get without her flinching. Other than that, he told her more about himself. She found out that his favorite color was magenta which made the colors of his outfit make more sense. He also changed his clothes into something more modern, but kept the color scheme the same. All in all, she was beginning to like the idea of freeing him.

Oh, she knew he might try to trick her or kill her at some point. She didn't mind it so long as he got her free and allowed her to get a small taste of freedom. Freedom was the only thing she truly wanted and with his help, she would be free. Of course, the lessons in swordsmanship were a bit annoying even if she did somewhat enjoy them once she wasn't getting her ass kicked every time Candy Pop sparred with her. He also taught her a bit of hand-to-hand and knife fighting which she enjoyed a lot more than sword fighting.

* * *

Briallan rubbed her stomach where Candy Pop had slammed his foot feeling glad that he was holding back otherwise she would probably be dead. She laid back against the wall and took the water bottle he held out to her. She drank it slowly as Candy Pop plopped down beside her close enough that she could feel his hair brushing against her arm. She ignored it as he asked, "The mutt is going to the Ministry tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes," Briallan recalled the fight Sirius had had with everyone save for her last night and bared her teeth, "I can't believe those idiots actually had the gall to try and stop him,"

"They are right to be worried though," Candy Pop said making her forget about the pain in her stomach as she rounded on him, "Pup-"

"You're actually agreeing with them?!" Briallan growled at him feeling her inner hell hound rise up a bit, "Why the he-"

Candy Pop silenced her with a snap of his fingers and she glared at him. He shook his head lightly, "Puppy, I'm not actually agreeing with those mongrels, but they do have a reason to worry. Based on all the facts, how do you know that the mongrels of that Ministry won't try something? If not the pathetic minister, it will be someone else," Briallan closed her mouth as she realized he was right, "They might be mongrels, but they're politicians who are some of the most cunning mongrels."

He snapped his fingers again and she asked, "What do I do?"

"You can do nothing," He said making her frown at him though she didn't cut him off, "At the current moment, he is a fugitive and if you're seen with him, you'll get into trouble. You must hope that the two police mongrels can protect him,"

Briallan didn't like it, but she knew he was right. She prayed that Sirius would be alright even as Candy Pop started up the lesson again.

* * *

Briallan held onto Sirius a bit longer than most probably thought he should, but he was holding onto her just as tightly as she was. She whispered, "Come back, Sirius. Don't make me lose you too."

Sirius held her even tighter at that, "I'll be back. I promise."

Eventually, they were pulled apart and she watched the only adult member of her pack outside of Remus leave the house with Tonks and Shacklebot. Instead of staying downstairs, she headed back up to the library. She kicked out Hermione and anyone else inside before barring the door. She locked it with some magic and settled by the window. She spoke as she felt Candy Pop appear next to her, "They're going now."

"I see," Candy Pop didn't try to touch her as he sat down, "Do you wish to spar again?"

Briallan nodded after awhile knowing that it would help keep her mind off of the situation.

* * *

Briallan headed downstairs after Candy Pop said that Tonks and Shacklebot had returned. She entered the kitchen and found the two standing there with every other adult. She looked right at them, "Sirius?"

"Is in the custody of Madam Bones," Kingsley answered making Briallan relax a little, "A squad of Aurors that have worked with Sirius before are currently guarding him,"

Hearing that, Briallan nodded, "Thank you."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. She ignored Hermione and Ron's attempts to get her attention as she headed towards her room. She shut it behind her and headed to the bed. She laid down and felt the bed dip as Candy Pop appeared. He sat next to her and his hair tickled her back a bit where the shirt had ridden up, "All is well?"

"Sirius is in Madam Bones' custody and being guarded by those that knew him before he was imprisoned," Briallan told him earning a low hum, "Now all that has to happen is for him to survive until he stands trial,"

She doubted that it would be that simple, but she had hope for now.

* * *

A few days before she had to give Candy Pop her answer saw Briallan being ambushed by Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins. Briallan was forced to sit down on the couch in the room which had to have been a lounge room of some form in the past. She let out a huff, "What do you want?"

"We want you to forgive us," Hermione answered frowning at Briallan.

"Forgive you traitors that take the side of an old man that has no business dictating my life?" Briallan scoffed as her inner hell hound rose up a bit causing them all to flinch, "Why in the name of Heaven would I do that?"

Yeah, she was spending a bit too much time with Candy Pop if she was saying something like that. Of course, these traitors didn't make it easy on her since they didn't want to give her any time to cool down. Ron scowled at her, "We aren't traitors!"

"The fuck you aren't," Briallan hissed at him, "I still haven't forgiven your ass for abandoning me back in fourth year. This summer just proves that I made the right choice," Ron flinched back as if struck and she rounded on Hermione, "You haven't even considered the words that I told you back when I got here, have you?" She looked away guiltily and she turned to the twins and Ginny, "Anything to say?"

"Mom wouldn't let us-" George, he had a bit of lavender and ink attached to his scent, began.

"Use the owls to send you-" Fred, he smelt of oranges and fire, continued.

"Anything otherwise we would have," They finished with Ginny nodding.

Briallan frowned at them, but could see that they were telling the truth. She debated it for a few moments before nodding, "You three, I will forgive for now," She saw the relief in their eyes, "But the moment you fuck it up, I will show you what I've been learning by myself," They nodded rapidly and she turned to the other two, "Both of you stay the fuck away from me. The only reason I haven't kicked the shit out of you yet is because of our three years as friends," She stood up and moved towards the door, "I'm going to go do what I was planning to do before you pulled this shit."

Briallan headed to the library which tended to be deserted nowadays. She shut the doors behind her and locked them before heading to Candy Pop's little reading area. She sat down in the chair she usually used which was next to the couch Candy Pop tended to nap on whenever he wasn't either teaching, talking to, or annoying her. He spoke as she picked up the book she'd been reading, "You're containing your violent impulses. Impressive."

"The meditation is helping," Briallan opened up to the page she'd been reading.

"I'm surprised you forgave those two boys and the little sister," Candy Pop commented.

"Their mother is the ginger banshee," Briallan said earning an amused snort, "The twins are pack whereas Ginny isn't someone I'm close to," Ginny wasn't someone she was truly interested in knowing nor has she stood out even with the events of second year to consider, "I prefer the twins to Hermione and Ron. At the very least, they don't abandon their friends,"

As far as she was aware, the whole quidditch team kept in contact with one another save for her since Hedwig was usually locked up by Vernon.

* * *

All too soon, it was the day Briallan and Candy Pop agreed on. Candy Pop waited until after Briallan ate breakfast and had returned to her room to begin getting ready to leave for Hogwarts, "So have you made your decision?"

Briallan was quiet for a little bit as she debated the answer to that for a little while before finally replying, "Yes and I've decided to free you."

Briallan found herself being hugged by an excited Incubus and she surprisingly didn't mind it. Candy Pop hugged her tight and murmured, "Thank you, Puppy. I'll make sure you won't regret this."


	4. 4

Candy Pop lead her to the fire place that sat inside of the lord's study which was one of the few rooms in the house that Sirius absolutely refused to allow anyone inside. All it took was a bit of her magic and the fact that Sirius had made her the heir of the Black family to get into the room, she shut the door behind her and locked it before following the incubus. The fire place was clear with not a speck of dust or ash to be seen. Candy Pop bent down and reached into the fireplace saying, "Give me a few moments, it has been a very long time since I've been in this room much less this close to the fire place. If my memory serves me correctly, the trigger should be..." A metallic click sounded before the wall of the fire place began to groan, "There," He stood up as the fire place began to split apart with a loud grinding sound, "Now we just need to wait for it to open up fully, I would suggest sticking close to me as no one has been down there since after your ancestor died."

"Right," Briallan pulled the neckline of her shirt up to cover her mouth and nose as a plume of dust erupted which disappeared with a snap of Candy Pop's fingers though she kept the cloth where it was, "So how far down is it?"

"It shouldn't take more than thirty minutes to get down and then it will only take ten to reach our destination," Candy Pop held out a hand for her and she slowly took it.

She was thankful that the steps were made of stone and she didn't have to go down yet another pipe slide.

* * *

A row of torches lit up bathing the tunnel she found herself in blue tinted white light. It was spooky though she preferred it over green tinted flames which she kind of expected if only due to the fact it would be a Slytherin thing to do. The tunnel was dimly lit though and she found herself moving as close as possible to Candy Pop as something about this place made her shiver. Though whether it was in fear or something else, she wasn't too sure. Soon enough, they reached the area that they were heading for.

The tunnel opened into a room as large as the kitchen inside the townhouse. It was almost completely bare save for a stone alter sitting inside of a pentagram that sat within a circle covered in runes. Laying on top of the alter, she could see a crystal ball like one of the ones Professor Trelawney kept inside her classroom though this one was a little smaller and covered in runes that glowed an angry purplish blue. A knife sat next to the orb with a hilt made of something white that she had a feeling was bone though human or something else, she didn't know. Candy Pop let go of her hand and said, "Go up to the alter, slice your palm, and repeat the words I'm going to say."

Briallan hesitated for a moment before walking over to the alter. The chilly air heated up as she walked over the circle and before turning completely stifling as she entered the pentagram. Even with the fact that she'd become almost immune to heat and actually preferred it to the cold since her animagus transformation, she felt truly hot for the first time in a year. Stepping up to the alter, she slowly picked up the knife and held it in her hand before looking back at Candy Pop. She spoke softly feeling her skin prickle uncomfortably as sweat began coating her skin, "You promise that once I do this, you'll help me get free?"

"I promise," Candy Pop stared at her.

She nodded slowly and got ready to slice open her palm, "Good."

With that said, she turned back to the alter and sliced open her palm feeling the skin itch as it was split. She held her hand over the orb as Candy Pop said, "I, Briallan Dorea Potter, do take the incubus Candy Pop as my companion for the rest of my natural born life. Until the day that I leave this earth completely and my soul passes through the veil, he shall be mine and I his. From this day to the last, we shall be bound as one."

Briallan repeated the word feeling her very soul and magic pulse as her inner hell hound howled. She placed her hand onto the orb as it began to glow when Candy Pop told her to. Pain ripped its way through her entire being and it was far more potent than anything she had felt before causing her to scream in pain which morphed into a pained howl that would've sounded right coming from her hell hound. A second roar of pain sounded from Candy Pop, but she was too preoccupied with her own pain to do more than hope he was alright. The pain lasted for what felt like eternity before fading away and she found herself falling unconscious as her hand slipped from the orbs smooth surface.

* * *

Waking up, Briallan's head felt like Vernon had decided to punch her a few times before tossing her into a wall. Every single part of her body hurt in ways it never had before and her magic felt sluggish to the point that it was almost at a stand still leading her to believe she wouldn't be using it for a while. The biggest pain came from her scar though she couldn't say why. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself gazing at a rather roughly cut stone ceiling. While her vision had been clear before mostly due to her hell hound side healing her vision, she could now see the individual cracks and jagged points. She breathed in causing her chest to feel heavy though that feeling slowly vanished. After a few moments, she heard a low groan and sluggishly lolled her head to the side where she caught sight of Candy Pop laying on the ground.

He groaned again and muttered something in a musical language she didn't understand. Whatever language it was, Briallan really wanted to hear it again especially if Candy Pop was the one speaking. It sent warmth to a place that she'd never felt warmth in and made her shiver. Briallan forced those thoughts away as Candy Pop muttered, "Should've drowned that bastard when I had a chance."

"C-Can-" Briallan started gagging as the urge to throw up hit her.

She found herself turned to the side just as she began to puke. When she stopped, she was gently picked up by Candy Pop, "You alright, Puppy?"

"I feel like shit," Briallan groaned softly, "Never again,"

Candy Pop chuckled and began walking, "Close your eyes and hold your breath for a few moments, Puppy. I'm going to take us up to your room."

"How?" Briallan closed her eyes which eased the pain in her head a little.

"Teleportation. It was limited before, but now that I'm connected to you, my powers aren't bound any longer save for in ways that would harm you," Candy Pop explained and she held her breath.

The feeling of Briallan's stomach dropping and a fierce wind ghosting across her skin made her really glad that she'd done as he asked. Soon enough, the feeling stopped and she was being placed on something soft. She opened her eyes and found that she was indeed in her room, "Now what?"

"I'm going to get you cleaned up since it appears that you had an uninvited passenger tagging along on your soul," Candy Pop replied with a scowl.

"A passenger?" And she felt sick again.

Candy Pop nodded as he disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a steaming basin and some cloths that he used to begin cleaning her face. Considering the fact she couldn't really move and probably had a lot of gross things around her mouth, she wasn't going to complain. Not to mention, it felt a little nice to be taken care of. He answered her after cleaning up around her mouth, "Yes though it was more of a parasitic shard than a complete soul. If it had been a complete soul, yours probably would've been taken over or destroyed by it. It has been feeding off of your magic and was probably responsible for quite a few things if what you've told me about your life is true."

"I feel sick," Briallan admitted earning a low chuckle from Candy Pop, "Was it the snake bastards?"

"I can't be too sure as I've never been around him, but it probably was," Candy Pop's scowl deepened, "It was probably the reason that Dumbledore has been attempting to avoid you as it likely created a connection between you and the bastard," He smiled darkly, "Though with me being what I am, not even the bastards full soul would have been a match for me when it comes to claiming you. By tying me to you, you got rid of what would've caused a lot of problems and eventually your death in the future,"

He began cleaning the skin around her forehead and nose, "What do we do now?"

"Taking you from this place and leaving the country all together as I had planned not long after our agreement began, isn't a viable option right now and I doubt you'd wish to do so now that your godfather is getting his trial," Candy Pop wrung out the cloth which had become covered in some kind of black slug that made her stomach turn just look at it and she let out a hum earning a small smile, "I also wish to see Hogwarts as it is now and as it is your fifth year, you are required to take OWLs which is very important if you wish to run. As it stands, you only need to pass at least five of them in order to be seen as a competent witch," Briallan grimaced a little, "What this means is that we're going to go to Hogwarts. As soon as the year is done, we will disappear like ghosts in the night and never return,"

"And after that?" Briallan asked earning a slight grin.

"I show you the whole world, Puppy," Candy Pop told her, "We will be going everywhere I can think of and you'll experience everything you want to. I'll also find my sister and we'll learn about what has happened since I was sealed away in this house,"

"Freedom," Briallan breathed out softly earning a nod from Candy Pop.

"Freedom indeed, Puppy," Candy Pop said.

All she had to do was deal with the sheeple for one last year and stay alive which would probably be easier now that she had Candy Pop. Yeah, she could do it.


	5. 5

Briallan headed downstairs dragging her trunk behind her. Setting it in the sitting room, she headed into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was just starting breakfast. Mrs. Weasley jumped when she noticed Briallan, "Bria dear, I didn't expect you to be up so early."

"I wanted so peace to eat without Hermione and Ron attempting to get me to forgive them," Briallan replied earning a frown from the matriarch of the Weasley Clan, "No offense meant, Mrs. Weasley, but I'm not about to forgive either of them so easily especially since Hermione knew about ways to contact me that most magicals wouldn't even think of,"

"Dear, I understand that you're hurt, but Headmaster Dumbledore had a good reason for it," Mrs. Weasley told her earning a scowl.

"Unless he tells me what that good reason is, I won't forgive those two. Even then, I won't trust them again especially not Ron," Briallan snagged two of the apples on the table and left the room.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself as she headed towards the sitting room she'd left her trunk in, Briallan heard Candy Pop say, "That woman really does have her nose up the goat's ass."

Briallan snorted as she entered the sitting room and sat down on the couch, "You would think she wouldn't trust him so much since her brothers were killed."

"The two those twins of yours were named after, right?" Candy Pop asked as he sat down next to her and stole one of the apples.

"Yes," She watched as he skinned and cored the apple with a flick of his wrist before cutting it into slices.

Candy Pop stole the other apple in her hands as the slices floated above his hand before doing the same thing again. He held out a slice to her and she reached to grab it only for him to move it away. He chuckled as she glared at him, "If you want your apples, open your mouth."

"I'll just go grab two more," Briallan stood up only for Candy Pop to wrap a strong arm around her waist and pull her into his lap, "What are you doing?! I sai-"

"No excessive touching unless you allowed it," Candy Pop finished with a chuckle, "But that was our agreement while you were deciding whether or not to free me, Puppy," She squirmed against him earning a deep almost husky chuckle, "Keep moving and I might give you your first taste of true pleasure,"

Briallan immediately stilled and glared at Candy Pop, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to," Candy Pop pressed an apple slice to her lips, "Is it truly so bad for me to feed you? It's just two apples,"

Inwardly cursing, Briallan knew that he wasn't going to give up and she was honestly too tired to put up much of a fight right now. Opening her mouth, she watched as Candy Pop slid the apple slice inside. She chewed on the slice slowly as she realized that it was coated in something. She swallowed it, "Honey?"

"Mhmm," Candy Pop hummed as he plucked another slice from the air and it became coated in the sticky gold, "I happen to enjoy apples covered in honey though they taste best when the apple is roasted in honey,"

Candy Pop continued to feed Briallan the honey coated apple slices and even got more of them. When she could eat no more, he finally allowed her to slip out of his lap as he finished off the apple slices. She laid back against the couch feeling strangely content which usually didn't happen unless she was around her full pack. Immediatly, she stiffened and looked at Candy Pop with wide eyes. He looked at her with an amused smile and she breathed out, "Y-you're pack."

"Binding oneself with another does tend to make them pack, Puppy," Candy Pop told her, "As we are going to be stuck with one another until you die, we would've ended up pack regardless,"

Briallan frowned at him, "I still would've liked to have a choice or at least, have been told that it would happen."

Candy Pop sighed deeply, "Then I apologize for not informing you of what was going to happen, you must understand that I didn't really think about it," He frowned and Briallan realized he wasn't happy about it, "I was focused on getting free and didn't consider the fact you were a hell hound animagus."

Briallan lost the anger that had bubbled up as she asked, "Are you really sorry?"

"Yes," He looked at her in confusion.

"I'm not exactly happy, but I forgive you. If it had been me in your position, I likely would've done the same thing," It was very likely even if she would hopefully not have been quite so perverted.

Candy Pop stared at her for a few moments before letting out a laugh. Unlike his chuckles and snickers, the laughter that left his throat was rich and deep in a way that left her cheeks burning as heat gathered between her legs. Damn, he needed to laugh more like that or less; definitely less, she mentally hit herself. He was far too attractive for his own good. He stopped laughing when he noticed her flushed cheeks and smirked, "Does the puppy like my laughter."

Briallan turned away from him not replying as her cheeks burned hotter. He chuckled and she jumped when she felt his fingers stroke the burning skin of her cheek. She looked back at him despite not wanting to and found him smiling. He cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip causing her to shudder softly at the unfamiliar touch. It was strangely nice and she found herself leaning into his hand as a result. She closed her eyes as she murmured, "Candy Pop..."

"You truly are a gem, Briallan," Candy Pop murmured sounding closer than before and she opened her eyes to find his face close to hers.

Briallan raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder, "Stop."

"Just one kiss, Puppy," He looked at her with darkened reddish pink eyes, "Just one kiss,"

Briallan opened her mouth to say no when Candy Pop suddenly pressed his lips to hers. He immediately took advantage of her open mouth to slip his tongue inside and she almost moaned at the taste of him feeling herself relax as he pressed his body closer to her. He tasted of something bitter sweet mixed with apples coated in honey and something that she couldn't describe as anything other than purely him. He coaxed her tongue into a dance as she felt his fingers curl around the back of her neck and press her closer. She was a clumsy beginner where he was a talented and graceful expert. He coaxed her tongue into his mouth and she actually moaned a bit at getting the full tasted of him. Pressing closer to him, she was startled when he let out a growl and moved away from her.

Candy Pop glared at the stairs as Briallan now heard the footsteps running down them. She pressed a hand to her lips as Candy Pop huffed and felt how wet her lips were. She sat up full as Candy Pop settled into the seat he'd originally taken and swatted his arm earning a raised eyebrow, "I didn't agree to that kiss."

"You enjoyed it," Candy Pop replied before looking at the stairwell and she followed his gaze.

Fred raced downstairs with Ginny hot on his tail. The younger of the two twins was laughing as he jumped over the railing and headed for the kitchen. Ginny shouted after him, "I'll get you for that!"

"Your mom's in there," Briallan said making the ginger haired girl jump slightly.

Ginny seemed a bit surprised to see her which made sense since Briallan hated getting up early unless she had a reason to. Soon enough, the ginger haired girl shook her head and moved towards the hell hound animagus, "Well, mom will set him straight."

"What did he do?" Briallan asked her curiously ignoring the fact that Candy Pop had just kissed her.

"He turned my knickers and almost all of my close Slytherin colors," Ginny scowled darkly, "And he hid my make-up,"

"Ah," Briallan somewhat understood, "But do you really need make-up?" Ginny looked at her in confusion, "You're a pretty girl Ginny and lots of boys flock to you which will only increase as you get older. You don't really need make-up,"

Ginny blinked before smiling lightly, "Thanks, Bria. Now I don't feel so angry about him taking my make-up," Briallan shrugged lightly, "So why are you up so early?"

"I wanted to get an early start," Briallan yawned softly feeling exhausted, "What about you?"

"I wanted to look at my books one last time and make sure I had everything," Ginny answered before glancing towards the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had starting shouting at her son, "I'm really sorry you didn't get to be a Perfect, Bria,"

Briallan rolled her eyes since everyone had told her that, "Don't worry about it, I didn't even want the job. Hermione's better at dealing with the masses than I am. I just don't understand why Ron got picked. Dean would've been a better choice. Dean has far better grade than Ron and is the whole reason Seamus hasn't burned down the castle yet."

Ginny let out a soft laugh, "Yeah not to mention he's usually up on time and doesn't eat like he was raised in a barn."

Briallan had also gone out with the boy for a short time during third year, but it had never been meant to last. He was cute of course, but not her type whatever that was. Smiling at the slight flush to Ginny's cheeks, she said, "You know, Dean doesn't have a girlfriend at the moment."

"But I thought you two..." Ginny trailed off earning a snort.

"Dean's cute and has a lot of good qualities that would make any girl dating him happy," Briallan told the ginger haired girl, "Sure, we went out for a short time during third year, but it never went anywhere. We both agreed that being friends was better," She smirked, "I have it on good authority that he's been eyeing you,"

Ginny flushed and excused herself. Briallan rolled her eyes before looking at Candy Pop. Candy Pop was frowning at her and she asked, "What?"

"I thought I was the only one to kiss you," Candy Pop said earning an eye roll.

"Just because I dated Dean doesn't mean we kissed," Neither of them had felt comfortable with the idea, "The only person I ever came close to kissing was Oliver Wood and that didn't happen,"

Oliver had turned Briallan down gently last year and she'd understood why. She was too young for him and the wrong gender. While the reject had hurt, she knew now that she didn't love Oliver as a lover. It was only due to the confusing mix of emotions she'd felt due to her hell hound instincts that even made her think that way. Besides, she had to admit the shy Hufflepuff from his own year had been rather cute and definitely fit her old Quidditch captain. Briallan pushed her thoughts on Oliver away as Candy Pop asked, "And why is that?"

"I was too young and born the wrong gender for him to even think about it," Briallan replied earning a raised eyebrow from Candy Pop, "Not to mention, it wasn't going to happen even if Oliver liked me that way. My emotions were confusing since it was the first year I had been an animagus," She stared at him, "Are you...jealous?"

The thought of Candy Pop being jealous was both surprising and amusing. It made her heart beat a little bit quicker though she was quick to ignore it as Candy Pop said, "Incubus are possessive of those we bind ourselves to as well as our lovers. As long as they are ours, we will not allow anyone to touch them."

"Even if I wanted someone else?" Briallan asked though she honestly didn't want to date anyone seeing as she would be abandoning England to it's fate as soon as the upcoming school year was done.

Candy Pop's eyes narrowed and gained a slight glow to them as he growled out, "Yes. As long as we're bound together, you're mine," Briallan's eyes widen slightly at the vehemence in his tone, "No one is allowed to touch you save for me."

Briallan's eyes narrowed at those words, "And who says you're allowed to dictate who I let touch me."

Briallan suddenly found herself on the floor underneath Candy Pop with her back being pressed into the lacquered wood. She let out a harsh gasp as Candy Pop pushed down her collar and bit down at the junction where her neck met her shoulder. He broke through the skin making her jerk and hiss only to let out a strangled moan as heat promptly ran through her veins emanating from where he was biting her. She found herself tilting her head to offer Candy Pop more room earning a deeper growl from the incubus as he pressed closer to her and increased the pressure of his bite. A small part of her recognize the heat to be Candy Pop's magic, but that part of her was ignored as she felt heat gather between her legs. When he finally released the pressure of his bite and began to lap at the wound he created, she panted softly as the heat slowly faded away leaving her feeling unfulfilled and strangely empty.

Candy Pop pulled away after one last lick, "And with that, you'll never find any true pleasure from anyone but me."

At those words, Briallan's mind cut through the fog Candy Pop's bite had caused and rage filled her. She tried to get her pinned hands free to slap him as she shouted, "What the hell gave you the right to do that?!"

Betrayal ran through Briallan at the fact he'd done something like that to her and made her regret ever freeing him. Candy Pop kept her pinned down as he hissed, "No one takes whats mine from me not even you, Puppy. Get used to it."

"I hate you," Briallan hissed at him making his eyes widen before narrowing.

"Tough shit, Puppy, because you're stuck with me," Candy Pop replied.


	6. 6

Briallan ignored Candy Pop the rest of the morning and even when they headed to the train station. She shrugged off any of his attempts to touch her and ignored his attempts to draw her into a conversation which was fairly easy considering the fact that Ginny was asking her about Dean. She caught many of Candy Pop's annoyed glares being directed at her and enjoyed hearing his growls whenever she spoke the male wizard's name. It only increased her willingness to talk with Ginny about the boy. Soon enough, they reached the train and Briallan got on without waiting for the Order members to speak.

It wasn't as if she didn't already know that they wanted them to keep their heads down this year. She was already planning on doing so to make it easier to leave at the end of the school year. She noticed the glances being thrown her way and the whispers following her steps as she moved down the corridor towards the end compartments. She had seen the Fudge's attempts to discredit her as Candy Pop had wanted her to study some of the man's skills. The man was an enemy of that both of them agreed on, but he would be quick to fall the moment the Ministry no longer backed him. Before she disappeared from the wizarding world, she would ensure that Fudge and his conspirators' reputations were in the mud.

Finding a vaguely familiar blonde that she recognized to be a 'friend' to Ginny in the compartment she usually used, Briallan opened the door after a moment of hesitation. Candy Pop followed her inside snapping, "Will you stop ignoring me?"

"She won't because you betrayed her trust, Candy Pop," The blonde spoke making both Briallan and Candy Pop stiffen.

"You can see and hear him?" Briallan asked as shock ran through her since no one had been able to see the incubus unless he wished for it.

The blonde put down her upside down magazine and offered them a dreamy smile, "It isn't hard to see someone like him when you know things. The nargles say that you," Candy Pop's eyes narrowed as she pointed at him, "Are an idiot. Marking the poor hell hound without her permission, you've just lost any ground you've gained when it comes to what you want."

"And how would you know what I did?" Candy Pop hissed as Briallan moved past him to put her trunk up along with Hedwig's empty cage, "What are you doing?!"

The second question was directed at Briallan and she merely rolled her eyes as she plopped down in the seat across from the blonde, "My name is Briallan Potter. I do recall seeing you before, but can't seem to remember your name as we've never been properly introduced."

"I'm Luna Lovegood," The blonde's smile widened and Briallan got a good look at her rather pretty blue eyes, "Aren't you going to ask me how I know the things I do?"

Briallan shook her head as Candy Pop glared daggers at her, "Not at all, you amuse me enough to wait for you to feel like telling me. After all, anyone that annoys the pervert so much is bound to be a lot of fun."

Luna let out a laugh and reached out with a hand that Briallan took in her own, "Perhaps we will see one another again once this year is done. You aren't the only one leaving not the only one with extra help."

Briallan looked at her curiously both at her words and the feeling of something hard in her palm. When she pulled back her hand, she looked to see a hard candy. The wrapper was clear with a dark almost blood red candy inside. Candy Pop let out a sharp gasp, "Laughing Jack..."

Briallan glanced at him before unwrapping the candy and bringing it up to her nose. She sniffed it lightly and smelt the rather mouth watering scent of maraschino cherries with an undertone of what had to be blood. She peered at the candy curiously before shrugging and went to put it in her mouth only for Candy Pop to grab her wrist. She glared at him, "Let go, Pervert."

"That's one of Laughing Jack's candies, I am not going to risk you getting poisoned," Candy Pop took the candy from her before glaring at Luna, "Why would you give her one of those things,"

"Because they aren't poisoned, Jack never gives me poisoned ones," Luna replied before tossing Briallan another of the red candies.

Ignoring Candy Pop's protest, Briallan unwrapped the candy and popped it into her mouth. Immediatly, the delicious taste of maraschino cherries exploded on her tongue with the slightest hint of blood. Surprisingly the blood offered a rather flavorful undertone to the cherries, it resulted in the candy being one of the best ones she'd hard. She would need to meet this Laughing Jack character if only to praise him for how good his candies are. She looked at Candy Pop and said, "They taste just fine. In fact, they taste better than fine especially with that hint of blood."

"Blood?" Candy Pop frowned at her before lifting up the candy to his nose and sniffing, "He didn't put that in his candy before,"

"It's been a very long time since you've seen one another," Luna unwrapped a dark blue candy and popped it into her mouth, "Jackie loves experimenting with his candies. It's a shame I won't be able to get anymore for a few weeks since he's got stuff to do,"

Briallan felt the train begin moving and glanced towards the compartment door, "I'm surprised no one has tried to join us yet."

Briallan had seen a lot of kids on the train platform when they arrived and even more on the train itself. It seemed like the class sizes got bigger every year. Luna hummed lightly, "Two will join us. Ginny is definitely going to join us as is Neville."

* * *

Neville and Ginny joined them. Neville offered Briallan a shy smile while Ginny bounced as she exclaimed that she was definitely going to be dating Dean at some point this year. Candy Pop was glaring at everyone inside of the compartment though his harshest glare was aimed at Neville. She spoke to Neville as they traveled through the country side, "Neville, how was your summer?"

"It was great," Neville smiled shyly at her, "I got a present from my uncle Algie, a Mimbulus mimbletonia. I'm hoping that Professor Sprout will let me breed it when I show it to her,"

"Cool," Briallan remembered the plant being the password back in second year as well as the mentions of it in her Herbology book which reminded her, "Neville, it has a defense system right?"

"Yeah!" Neville took out a quill and she quickly grabbed it as he said, "Let me-Bria?"

"No need to show me," Briallan did not want to see its defense mechanism, "I don't think anyone want's to be covered in what it'll end up spewing,"

Neville's eyes widen before he flushed, "R-right."

Briallan offered him a light smile as she handed the quill back to him, "I think Professor Sprout would be happy to see it too. I'm sure she'd have a better way of getting it to use its defense mechanism rather than poke it with something sharp which probably isn't good for it."

Neville nodded as he put the plant away and Briallan relaxed into her seat.

* * *

When the trolley came, Briallan bought a few pastries and a chocolate frog. She was tempted to get more, but she wanted to save room for the feast. Eating her snacks, she yawned softly as she murmured, "Wouldn't it be nice if they sold drinks too?"

"Mhmm," Ginny nodded in agreement, "You okay, Bria?"

"Just sleepy," It was getting harder to stay awake, "I think I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up in an hour or two,"

After getting their agreement, Briallan did her best to get comfortable before allowing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

_Briallan found herself running through a forest without any shoes. Panic and anticipation was running through her veins as she darted through the undergrowth. She could heard the sound of heavy wing beats echoing through the air along with a voice that reminded her of Candy Pop only huskier and darker, "Come out, Little Pet. This foolish chase of yours will only make it worse on you."_

_Briallan's eyes narrowed, but she bit her tongue. Something about the way he spoke lit her blood on fire along with her anger, she couldn't speak. She tried transforming into her hell hound form only to find herself unable to. The surprise she felt distracted her enough that she didn't notice the rock gutting out in front of her and ended up tripping sending her rolling through the bushes. She barely managed to restrain the sound squeak that wanted to leave her throat and pulled herself up again to begin running once more. She felt her panic increase as the heavy wing beats grew closer and she resumed her race through the forest. Eventually, she came to a stop near a clearing and quickly hid herself behind a tree whispering, "Let's see him find me here."_

_The wing beats grew closer before quieting as a loud thump sounded from the clearing. She pressed her back against the tree carefully breathing through her nose. A low growl sounded from the clearing, "Little Pet, hiding from me won't save you. Come out now and your punishment will be lessened," Briallan kept herself against the tree leaning into the rough bark as she calmed her heart beat, "Little Pet," Damn it, whoever this guy was sounded close, "Come out, come out, wherever you are. I will find you. The marking the idiot gave you binds us together," She bit back a gasp earning a low chuckle that sounded incredibly close and made her heat gather between her legs, "Come now, Little Pet."_

_Briallan jerked a bit as Candy Pop's voice echoed through her head shouting, "_ DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYES! Whatever happens, you must not look into his eyes! _"_

_Briallan closed her eyes quickly while wondering if Candy Pop knew what was going on. As far as she was aware, she'd decided to take a nap on the train. She felt something grab her arm with a bruising grip and found herself flying for a few moments. Opening her eyes for a moment, she saw a star studded sky over head before she quickly closed them again as all the breath in her body was forced out when she was slammed into the ground. She gasped for breath as the voice spoke, "There we are, Little Pet. If you hadn't have run, I wouldn't have to be so rough," She felt herself being lifted up and precious air entered her lungs, "Honestly, I went through the trouble of getting into your dreams and sealing that ability of yours to transform into that dog. And what do I get? A puppy that runs from me somehow sensing that I didn't belong despite never meeting me and not having access to your full power. How that idiot has managed to keep you close, I will never know."_

_"W-who are you?" Briallan couldn't remember the dream she was having prior to this though a distant she had a distinct feeling she didn't want to._

_"You don't know?" The voice chuckled as she felt whatever had picked her up pressed her into the ground again and the weight of a heavy body settled on her waist, "The idiot hasn't told you of me? How cruel? I suppose this works in my favor though," Briallan felt her head being touched and pulled up slightly, "Open those eyes of yours, Little Pet,"_

_"N-no," Despite being angry at Candy Pop for what he'd done, she wasn't about to not listen to his warning._

_A low growl sounded and she bit back a hiss of pain as the claws attached to the fingers holding her head up bit into her skin. The growl was cut off abruptly as the claws and weight on her waist suddenly vanished. She felt herself being picked up as Candy Pop's voice sounded just above her, "Stay away from her, Night. She is mine."_

_The voice chuckled as Briallan found herself being pulled against a warm chest as Candy Pop's increasingly familiar scent entered her nose. Somehow, it made her relax as the voice hissed, "Not for long, you cannot keep her from me. After all, what is yours is mine."_

_"Leave, Night," Candy Pop ordered sounding agitated, "Now!"_

_"Very well, but know this," The voice, Night, chuckled softly which sent shivers down her spine, "You will not be able to watch her dreams all the time nor keep me out of them. When that happens, she will be mine and there is nothing you can do about it, Idiot,"_

_The sound of heavy wing beats and laughter filled the air before fading out._

Briallan jerked awake with a soft gasp.


	7. 7

After assuring her compartment mates that she was alright, Briallan excused herself to go to the bathroom. Once there, she shut the door behind herself and breathed out, "What the hell was that?"

"Something I had hoped wouldn't still be around," Candy Pop answered as he appeared beside her.

Briallan walked over to the sink and turned on the facet before splashing her face with water. She looked into the mirror and saw exactly why her compartment mates had been worried. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. Taking a deep breath, Briallan turned to Candy Pop, "Explain."

Candy Pop ran a hand through his hair which she was starting to realize happened whenever he was agitated. He closed his eyes for a moment before saying, "His name is Night Terrors and he's a product of my snapping."

"Snapping?" Briallan had a feeling he wasn't talking about snapping his fingers, "What is that?"

"It occurs when one loses all their inhibitions at a very tense point in their life when everything is crashing down on them," Candy Pop slowly opened his eyes, "At that point in time, one will go insane and go on a killing spree. If they cannot come back to themselves and control themselves, they are killed,"

Briallan realized that there was still quite a bit that she didn't know about Candy Pop. The fact he'd killed people and would probably keep killing people was easily accepted. She'd always subconsciously known as the faint scent of blood clung to him and her inner hell hound had acknowledged him as a predator. She knew that she'd end up killing others. It would be the only way to keep the wizarding world from coming after her and she'd killed Quirrell even if she didn't really want to think about it. She reached out for a paper towel to dry her face as she murmured, "Oh."

"Scared of me now?" Candy Pop asked staring at her.

Briallan shook her head, "No. I subconsciously knew you were a killer. No matter how many times you bathe, the scent of blood will cling to you. My inner hell hound acknowledged you as a predator the moment we met and she's only done that a few times," She looked at him, "I've killed twice before only both times were self defense and the first wasn't actually me. It was part of a protection my mother left me with the night I gained my scar."

Candy Pop's eyes widen before he chuckled, "I'm surprised you don't recoil."

"Why bother? We're stuck together," Briallan frowned at him, "So what exactly is Night Terrors?"

Candy Pop frowned darkly, "When I snapped, I had trouble coming back to myself. It was only through my sister's assistance that I managed to. Night Terrors was born in order to allow me to come back to myself. He is the darkest parts of me."

Briallan frowned, "But if he's part of you, why would he disappear?"

"I had hoped that he would disperse without me actively killing anyone, but it would seem I was wrong," Candy Pop offered her an apologetic look, "I apologize for marking you. He won't give up on taking you,"

"Taking me?" Briallan asked as her mind went back to the dream, "Why did you tell me not to look into his eyes?"

"By looking into his eyes, he can take control of you," Candy Pop answered making Briallan jolt a bit, "Mind, body, and soul. If he takes you, you will become nothing more than a mindless lust filled beast under his control,"

"Couldn't you stop him? If he does, wouldn't you be able to break his control?" Briallan asked with a frown, "You two are one even if you're split,"

Candy Pop grimaced slightly, "I do not think so."

"You never tried, have you?" Briallan asked making Candy Pop's grimace deepen, "If he manages it, you'll have to try,"

Briallan moved away from sink after turning off the water and headed towards the door. Candy Pop stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, "Puppy. I shouldn't have done wh-"

"Don't," She shrugged off his hand as she set her hand on the handle of the door, "Don't apologize for something you can't take back and didn't regret until Night Terrors appeared,"

* * *

Ginny looked at Briallan as they headed towards the carriages, "You sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Briallan smiled weakly, "It was just a nightmare from when I was a kid,"

Briallan felt a little bad about the lie, but pushed down her feelings. She had a feeling that Luna knew something, but was staying quiet which she was thankful for. She froze as she caught sight of the skeletal horse-like creatures that were tied up to the carriages. They looked like emaciated horses with jet black fur covering their bodies and large bat-like wings. They had fangs which led her to believe they were carnivorous and luminous white eyes. The mane and tail it boasted were an oily black. She had read about them during her time at Grimmauld Place. She heard Candy Pop's sharp intake of breath as her inner hell hound let out a low growl, "Thestrals."

A so-called omen of death due to the fact only those touched by death could see them. Briallan shivered slightly as one turned their eyes on her and she swallowed slightly. She didn't shrug off Candy Pop's arm when he wrapped it around her waist or protest him pulling her to him. She took the offered comfort as those horses unsettled her. So that was what had been pulling the carriages all these years, she was tempted to figure out what was pulling the boats across the lake, but decided that she probably didn't want to know.

Candy Pop was a little reluctant to allow her to get into the carriage, but he didn't have a choice in the matter since it was the only way to get to the school. Luna patted her arm sympathetically and whispered, "Jack was the same though they're really quite tame so long as you don't bleed in front of them."

Making a mental note to try and avoid ever going near one while she was on her period, Briallan attempted to relax during the ride which was a lot shorter than the boat ride to the castle. As soon as she could get out of the carriage, she jumped ship and headed inside. Professor McGonagall caught her before she could go into the great hall, "Miss Potter."

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," Briallan said as Candy Pop appeared behind her, "What can I do for you?"

"I would like my Gryffindors to put up a united front this year, Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall informed her earning a scoff from Candy Pop, "I understand that Miss Granger and Mister Weasley have tried your patience, but you need to play nice,"

"Professor, I intend to keep my head down this year which means that my choice to ice out Hermione and Ron until they give me a proper apology is the correct action," Briallan let out a low laugh at the Deputy Headmistresses expression, "It is common for those who have gone through traumatic experiences to isolate oneself as much as possible. The other Gryffindors are free to voice their opinions as they have before," She smiled tiredly, "It wouldn't be the first time they isolated me and it probably won't be the last. Have a nice evening, Deputy Headmistress," Briallan turned away and began walking towards the great hall only to pause as she called over her shoulder, "It's no wonder that Gryffindor is not the house of loyalty. Perhaps you shouldn't tell the newest members of the school that their new house will be their family, it is bad to lie after all,"

With that said, Briallan walked away from the Deputy Headmistress. Did she feel a little bit bad? Yes. Was it something she'd always wanted to say? Yes. Hogwarts had stopped being her home last year and had become yet another prison to her. At the very least, she wouldn't be alone this year.

* * *

Briallan stared at the toad-like woman and said, "She was at my trial."

"Bria?" Hermione asked looking at her.

Briallan's eyes met the toad's as Candy Pop growled under his breath behind her, "She was at my trial. She's was sitting with Fudge."

"So she must a Ministry plant," Hermione said earning a grimace from Briallan, "But why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Briallan's eyes narrowed as she glared at the toad, "Fudge is sabotaging our education since he probably believes that Dumbledore is going to attempt to take over the ministry. He probably thinks that Dumbledore is training us to become his own personal army," Briallan should've guessed Fudge would do something like this especially after she humiliated him at her farce of a trial, "It's a tactic some governments use to keep their people from attempting to over throw it. It would be a smart plan if it weren't for the fact Dumbledore isn't doing anything like that," She hated to admit it though she wondered if that was Fudge's only goal, "Keeping our heads down might be a good idea,"

Briallan ignored the startled looks she was being given.


	8. 8

Briallan was heavily tempted to commit murder due to Lavender and Parvati's snide comments. They had been doing it since they'd walked into the room while she was changing into her night clothes. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore as Lavender said, "And I can't believe we have to room with her-"

"You know what," Briallan turned to Lavender with narrowed eyes causing the brunette witch to jump slightly, "Tell Professor McGonagall your thoughts. I'd be happy to sleep somewhere else if it bothers you so fucking much!" She glared at the girl, "I would prefer it rather than deal with an air headed bitch like you hogging the fucking bathroom every single heaven be damned morning and making it smell like a skunk with perfume shoved up its ass died in there," Gasps sounded from all the girls but she ignored them as she focused on Lavender, "Are too much of a goddamn air headed coward to demand Professor McGonagall room me somewhere else. If all of you complain, you'll surely get me moved elsewhere. So until you do something like that, shut the hell up!"

Briallan rolled her eyes as Lavender burst into tears with Fey Dunbar and Parvati quickly pulling her into a hug. Sally Ann Perks was giving her a glare alongside the other two that were attempting to comfort the idiot. Instead of paying them mind, she finished changing into her thin tank top and equally as thin pants that she normally wore to bed. Closing her trunk and shrinking it down to the size of a shoe box, she took out her wand and began covering her bed in privacy spells as well as protection wards. She had already done the same to her trunk back at Grimmauld. Once she was done, she got onto the bed with her trunk and closed the curtains around her bed while activating the silencing ward. She sighed softly in relief at not having to hear her dorm-mates anymore. She laid back onto to jolt back into a sitting position when she felt someone laying under her. Candy Pop chuckled as she turned to glare at him, "Careful with that glare, Puppy. It's making your eyes turn gold."

"Go fuck yourself," Briallan growled at him, "And get off of my bed,"

"Why would I do that when it's comfortable and has my puppy in it?" Candy Pop retorted as he reached out to pull Briallan on top of him and make her straddle him, "Besides, I don't have anywhere to sleep in this school,"

Briallan tried to get off of Candy Pop only for him to keep her where she was. All that she succeeded in doing was rub the area between her thighs against him making the incubus groan softly. He pulled her tighter against him making her freeze, "Let go of me."

"No," Candy Pop sat up and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Not going to happen,"

"One of them is going to get Professor McGonagall," She hissed at him.

Candy Pop chuckled softly, "Kiss me and I'll think about it."

"No," Briallan pushed against his shoulders, "Not going to happen,"

Candy Pop only pulled her tighter against him, "Then I'm not going to let you go."

Briallan inwardly growled and kept trying to get free. If it hadn't been for the fact she was still very much tired from the bonding and whatever Candy Pop had done to her, she might have been able to get herself free. When the curtains of her bed began moving, she found herself on her back with Candy Pop settled beside her. She glared at him before looking at her curtains which were pulled back to reveal Hermione scowling at her, "What do you want, Miss Granger?"

Hermione flinched at Briallan calling her by her last name, but continued to scowl at the animagus, "Is what Lavender said true?"

"If you mean that Brown and Patil were making snide comments about me since they entered the room, yes," Briallan glared at Hermione, "If you mean me telling her to convince Professor McGonagall to move me somewhere else and me agreeing to it, yes,"

"Briallan, you-" Hermione began only to be cut off.

"Miss Granger, I do not care about what you have to say nor do I want to hear it. I will not be scolded by someone that isn't a teacher much less someone untrustworthy," Briallan grabbed her curtains, "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to sleep. We do have school tomorrow after all,"

With that, Briallan slammed her curtains shut and spelled them to stay that way. Any teacher could take the spell down, but she honestly doubted they would involve Professor McGonagall tonight. Laying back down, she growled softly when Candy Pop laid down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him saying, "Is the puppy angry?"

"Just shut up," Briallan just wanted to sleep.

Briallan didn't even bother attempting to push him away. She only rolled onto her side putting her back to him and closed her eyes. She mentally growled at him when he pulled her to his chest, but decided to ignore him. She continued to ignore him when his free hand settled on her waist. It was only when she felt him play with the hem of her pants did she move. She grabbed his hand earning a chuckle, "Come on, Puppy. You can't expect me to keep my hands to myself when you're pressed against me so nicely."

"Just let me sleep, please," Briallan didn't care if she was whining a little.

Candy Pop stilled his hand as he murmured, "Fine."

Briallan slowly let go of his hand before relaxing. Surprisingly, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Briallan slowly woke up the next morning feeling a lot better than she had yesterday. She was reluctant to actually get up due to the comfortable position she was in and the warmth surrounding her. It wasn't until she felt fingers stroke her stomach did she jerk into a sitting position as her eyes snapped open. She quickly found herself being pressed into the mattress of bed with Candy Pop pinning her down. He smiled down at her as she growled, "What the hell were you doing?"

"Good morning to you too, Puppy," Candy Pop was straddling her waist and pinning her arms down on either side of her head, "I was attempting to figure out how to wake you up,"

"Why was your hand under my shirt?" Briallan demanded while ignoring the face his hair was tickling her neck.

Candy Pop chuckled softly, "My hand wasn't under your shirt seeing as that thin piece of cloth you call a tank top had ridden up while you slept."

Briallan glanced down at her stomach and found that her shirt was actually bunched together just under her breasts. Flushing slightly, she decided to focus on her other issue more natural issue, "Get off of me."

"Give me a kiss and I will," Candy Pop told her.

Considering the fact she really needed to go to the bathroom, she was willing to give him a kiss, "Fine."

Candy Pop leaned down until their lips were just a hairs breath away from one another. Rolling her eyes, she raised her head and pressed her lips to his for a quick moment before laying her head back down earning a pout, "Puppy~"

"I gave you a kiss, so let me up," Briallan hissed at him as she attempted to wiggle her hips, "I gotta go,"

Candy Pop moved off of Briallan and she immediately got up to go to the bathroom. Before she could pull back her curtain, Candy Pop pulled her into a heated kiss that left her warm and tingly. He pulled back, "That is a kiss not that peck you gave me."

Shooting him a glare, she pulled open her curtains and got out of bed. Surprisingly, she was the only one up which was a good thing since that meant she could shower without having to wait forever for Lavender to finish in the bathroom. Snagging her shrunken trunk, she headed into the bathroom to get her morning routine done with.

* * *

Briallan got her things for the day out of her trunk once she was done in the bathroom. She put her shrunken text books into her bag along with a few pens, note books, and her potions supplies. She also grabbed the Marauders Map and her invisibility cloak before closing her trunk again. She shrunk it as Candy Pop asked, "What are you going to do with that? I doubt your house mates will keep it safe."

"Which is why I'm asking you to keep it safe," Briallan said earning a surprised look, "If you keep it safe for me, I'll give you a kiss tonight,"

"And what if I want one right now as well?" Candy Pop asked making her growl softly, "Not a peck for either of them. I want an actual kiss,"

Briallan battled with herself for a little while before agreeing, "Fine."

Candy Pop grinned and Briallan found herself being pinned against her bed again. She barely had time to wonder why he'd done it before he pressed his mouth to hers. He licked the seam of her lips wiggling his tongue between them though she kept her teeth closed earning a chuckle from him. He nipped her bottom lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth when she opened it in response to the sharp sting. As the taste of him hit her tongue and he prompted hers to join in another dance, she barely registered him releasing her hands through the fog that was slowly clouding her mind until she felt his hands on her legs. It was when he pushed them apart to slip between her thighs did the fog clear enough for her to pull away from the kiss. He spoke as the skirt part of her uniform rode up allowing his fingers to touch the skin of her shins, "Was that so hard, Puppy?"

"I need to go downstairs and get breakfast before the rest of the school gets down there," Briallan tried to ignore the unfamiliar and pleasant feeling of someone's hands on her legs.

"Wouldn't it be better to arrive when everyone else is?" Candy Pop asked as he leaned down to press a kiss to Briallan's pulse point and nuzzle her neck.

Briallan's breath caught in her throat as Candy Pop's tongue pressed against her skin. She struggled to keep her mind out of the haze that was quickly filling her mind. It was hard because she'd never felt anyone doing these things to her before and took more mental power than should have been necessary to say, "But I don't want to be stared at..."

Candy Pop's mouth latched onto her right ear as her head subconsciously tilted to allow him better access to her neck, "People are going to stare at you, Puppy. You're an attractive girl. One that anyone in their right mind would want to fuck," She gasped softly when he nipped the skin in his mouth, "Let them stare and feel pride. The bitches around you are either jealous or want you same as the males."

"B-but," God it was getting so hard to think clearly.

"No buts," Candy Pop let go of her ear and moved his mouth down her neck again.

Briallan's mind snapped from the fog when he pushed her skirt towards her waist and his fingers came dangerously close to her core, "Let me up, now."

Candy Pop's fingers stilled before he sighed and did as she asked. With a cherry red blush, Briallan got off of her bed and began putting her clothes to order. She glared at him and he rolled his eyes, "I can't really help myself when you offer yourself to me."

"I just said you could kiss me," She hissed at him making sure to keep quiet knowing that her dorm mates were going to wake up at some point.

"Don't bother being quiet, I'm keeping them asleep," Candy Pop told her earning a surprised look, "I'm an Incubus, Puppy. We are able to not only control our partners dreams, but keep them asleep as well. You could set off fire works in here and it wouldn't wake them,"

Briallan would admit that it was a useful power even if she was annoyed with him, "Let them wake up, they need to get ready for the day and I need to go get breakfast."

"Fine," He snapped his fingers and groans sounded, "They're waking up,"

"Keep my trunk safe," Briallan told him earning a nod.

Candy Pop picked up her trunk and Briallan grabbed her bag before leaving with him following after her.


	9. 9

Briallan chose to eat close to the door where only the first years usually ate. Ginny joined her a few minutes into her breakfast, "Good morning, Bria."

"Morning, Ginny," Briallan bit into her breakfast sandwich which contained quite a bit of bacon, "You're...cheery this morning,"

It was a little disconcerting to be quite honest. Briallan wasn't exactly a morning person even back at the Dursleys. Oh, she could go through the motions easily enough. It was one of the few skills she didn't exactly mind gaining from growing up in the Dursley house hold. She preferred the night time which wasn't a surprise since her hell hound form was at its strongest during the night. Ginny just smiled at Briallan, "Just hoping to enjoy the first day of school and getting to see Dean."

"Ah," Briallan chewed on her breakfast.

Ginny didn't seem to mind that Briallan wasn't really up for conversation and simply started eating her own. Soon enough, Professor McGonagall handed over their time tables with the professor stopping to ask, "Miss Potter, do I want to know why your dorm-mates save for Miss Granger want you out of the room?"

"I merely informed Miss Brown that unless she was actually going to speak to you on removing me from the room, then she could stay quiet," Briallan offered the Professor a bored look, "I do not care if I am removed from the room. In fact, I would gladly move as I would prefer being able to study rather than deal with a room filled with air-headed girls that would prefer to talk about make-up and gossip. Further more, I would prefer not being roomed with a group that wouldn't hesitate to vandalize my things if I happen to lose points," Professor McGonagall flinched a bit at the reminder of what happened during First year due to how many points she'd taken from Briallan and the others which resulted in the black haired witch having to owl order a new wardrobe and trunk, "Deputy Headmistress, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to continue eating my breakfast,"

"I am sorry that you feel this way, Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall said clutching the time tables in her hands, "It would seem that I will need to find you other lodgings,"

Briallan inclined her head before turning to her schedule. The Professor stood there for a few minutes before walking away. Ginny breathed out, "Y-you actually dismissed Professor McGonagall."

"Your point?" Briallan asked with a raised eyebrow as she picked up her schedule and looked it over.

"People don't do that," Ginny said earning a snort.

"And who says that I'm a regular person. Need I remind you that according to the Profit and Ministry, I am an attention seeking brat," Briallan rolled her eyes lightly, "And before that, I was the 'golden girl' who could do no wrong. No offense, Ginny, but I am not a regular person nor will I conform to anyone's views of me any longer,"

Ginny shook her head lightly, "So you're really going to keep your head down this year?"

Briallan nodded while grimacing at her schedule, "Yup. Which reminds me," She spotted the three chasers walking into the room, "I need to go resign from the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Ginny gasped in shock as Briallan stood up and walked over to the three. They paused as they noticed her and Angelina grinned, "Bria, I wa-"

"Angelina, I must apologize, but I must resign from my position as the Seeker of Gryffindor," Angelina's jaw dropped as Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell stared at her in shock, "It is OWL year and it would be best if I focus on my studies. I also do not wish for you to get any flack for having an attention seeking brat on the team,"

"But Bria," Angelina looked at her with a horrified expression on her face, "We need you,"

"Ginny isn't that bad of a Seeker and I can train her up," Briallan offered earning a pained look from the older girl, "Please understand that I love flying with you and hate to do this, but I need to keep my head down this year especially with the Ministry plant,"

Angelina closed her eyes, "Bria, it pains me greatly, but I understand. I will inform Professor McGonagall of your choice."

"Thank you, Angie," Briallan felt bad for doing this to the elder girl, "I'd be happy to help out the team, but only in an unofficial capacity,"

Angelina nodded to Briallan as she opened her eyes, "Thank you, Bria."

With that, Briallan headed to her seat and Ginny asked, "So you're not a Seeker anymore?"

"Nope. I will be training you up as my replacement," Briallan answered earning a wide eyed look, "And I will let you use my broom until you get one of your own,"

"Really?" Ginny asked as Briallan made herself another breakfast sandwich.

"I wouldn't offer it if I was joking," Briallan bit into her sandwich.

* * *

The first class of the day was spent reading a book that Candy Pop had told her to take out of the Black Family Library as the incubus listened to Binns speak. By the end of the lessons, the incubus was seething at just how lackluster the lesson was. Potions was next and Briallan quickly partnered up with Neville while subtly casting a protection charm over their cauldron. Snape was in a foul mood, but Briallan managed to ignore it while she kept Neville from blowing up their cauldron. He wasn't half bad at prep work. It was only using the cauldron and keeping track of the timing that made his mess up. With any hope, she would be able to help Neville pass the class with a decent mark.

By the time lunch rolled around, the whole school seemed to know that the 'Golden Trio' was no more with Briallan avoiding the other two like the plague. Briallan tugged Neville to sit with Ginny. The boy was followed by a curious Dean and a scowling Seamus. Ignoring the Irish boy, she offered Dean a welcoming smile, "Hey, Dean. How's your day been?"

"Not bad though I'm surprised your fighting with Ron and Hermione," Dean said sitting down, "Hey, Nev. Ginny,"

"Hey, Dean," Ginny told him as Neville nodded.

Briallan rolled her eyes at the question, "Ron abandoned me last year and only came crawling back when he saw the danger I was in. He never even apologized to me. Hermione...I'm just tired of her general attitude. I don't need to be berated and bullied into doing my work," She put together her lunch as she said, "Neither of them owled me this summer and didn't have a good reason as to why they didn't. I also want to keep my head down this year which is why I'm also quitting the Quidditch team," Even Seamus stared at her with wide eyes, "Why make the team suffer when taking the so-called 'attention seeking brat' out of the equation?" She poured herself a glass of water, "Besides, it is our OWL year. I really should be focusing on doing well which is also why I'm keeping my head down this year."

Dean shook his head, "You'll continue to surprise everyone around you, won't you, Bria?"

"Always," Briallan shot him a grin before she focused on eating her lunch.

"My mom didn't want me coming back this year," Seamus blurted out making Briallan pause mid bite.

Finishing what she was doing, Briallan chewed her food before saying, "Because of me," Seamus nodded slowly, "Seamus, I don't care what your mother or anyone else thinks of me. We've known each other since 1st year. Have I given you any reason to believe that the Ministry controlled paper is right?" Seamus hesitated for a moment before shaking his head, "I like you as a friend, Seamus, but if your mother doesn't want you around me then do as she says. I'll stay away from you so long as you stay away from me. I don't want to cause any families to fracture because of me."

Seamus' face turned red and he looked a little ashamed of himself, "R-right."

Briallan finished her sandwich before grabbing a few apples, "I'm going to go finish my lunch and get my things for our next class."

With that, Briallan left the group and headed towards one of the unused classrooms that she had frequented last year when she didn't want to be around anyone. Clearing away the dust with a whispered spell, she sat down on the teacher's desk set near the wall and Candy Pop stole the apples from her as he commented, "Kind of dreary, don't you think?"

"It's an used classroom," Briallan took out the homework she'd been assigned for Snape's class and looked it over, "I'm going to the library once classes are over if I want to get this essay done on time,"

"Not going to say anything about that boy?" Candy Pop asked as he skinned and cored the apples before cutting them into slices.

"What is there to say?" Briallan didn't want to talk about Seamus or anyone for that matter, "It doesn't matter what he or anyone else thinks. By next year, I'll be gone and won't be coming back,"

Briallan admitted that it hurt a bit that Seamus believed anything that had been written in the glorified gossip rag the Ministry of magic controlled. She took the apple slices Candy Pop offered her feeling a bit surprised that he wasn't attempting to feed them to her, but didn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

Divination was nothing but a waste of time and Candy Pop was about ready to kill Professor Trelawney because of how badly she was teaching the art of Divination. Candy Pop offered to teach Briallan Divination that actually worked for those that weren't seers which she jumped at the chance to learn since it was better than nothing. If anything, it would be a way to waste time. When Defense came, she found her patience tested.

Madam Umbridge was only planning on them reading a garbage book that wouldn't teach them anything. It didn't even try to hide the fact that the Ministry wanted the sheep to rely on them. Briallan barely managed to keep her mouth as Umbridge berated her classmates with many of them looking at her hoping that she would say something. Umbridge saw them looking at her and immediately asked, "Miss Potter, do you have anything to add to this discussion?"

Briallan looked at the Ministry plant with a bored look plastered across her face as she replied in monotone, "No, Ma'am. I merely wish to read the book and hopefully start any homework you may assign early."

Madam Umbridge visibly twitched before smiling sweetly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Briallan kept her face blank and her voice monotone, "I have absolutely nothing to offer to the discussion,"

Candy Pop snickered and wrapped his arms around her neck as he whispered, "She looks so annoyed with you. It's almost as if she thought you would start ranting about the 'Dark lord' or something."

Briallan chose to ignore him as Madam Umbridge offered her a strained smile, "Then class, please continue reading."

Turning her eyes back to the book, Briallan felt Candy Pop tighten his arms, "Ignoring me, Puppy? That's so mean!"

Briallan wrote with her pen, 'What do you expect me to do? I can't really talk to thin air without looking crazy. Isn't the plan to keep my head down?'

Candy Pop pressed his lips to her right ear causing her to shiver when he spoke, "But I'm bored."

'Go do something then. I can't always entertain you,' Briallan wrote earning a huff from him.

"Fine," Candy Pop nipped her ear making her gasp softly before he released her.

Candy Pop disappeared and Briallan settled in for what was probably going to be the most boring lesson in her life. When it ended, she left the classroom and headed towards the great hall only to be stopped by Hermione. Hermione scowled at her, "Bria, what the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Briallan asked frowning at the girl as Ron caught up.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione demanded earning a nod from the boy beside her.

"What does 'keeping your heads down' mean to you?" Briallan asked earning a wide eyed look, "I am keeping my head down and staying out of trouble unlike some people. I want to focus on completing my OWLs,"

"Bu-" Hermione began only for Briallan to cut her off.

Briallan frowned at Hermione, "Granger, I am not going to be doing or saying anything that will get me into trouble this year. I have enough to worry about like my OWLs and Padfoot. I don't care about what others think of me anymore. If you're annoyed with me, so be it."

Briallan turned her back and started to walk away only to pause as Ron spoke, "So that's it then," Briallan turned her head to look at him as students gathered around them, "You're just going to act like nothing happened in the maze? Like this isn't wrong?"

Was he trying to get her to act like some hero or something? Briallan inwardly rolled her eyes as she said, "Yes. Maybe this will teach the sheep to act on their own and think for themselves. I'm not a hero and never was despite what some may think. I don't care about others anymore especially those that choose to abandon their friends when they need them the most."

Ron flinched but stood his ground, "I can't believe you, Bria."

"I can't believe that you actually think I should be the one to do anything," Briallan retorted making him reel back as if slapped, "I'm a fifteen year old girl not a mythological hero that will fight for whats right no matter what. I'm just me and if you can't see that, then maybe its a good thing I don't consider you a friend anymore. Do whatever you want, but don't expect me to back you up anymore,"

With that, Briallan walked away leaving a stunned crowd of students. She wasn't a hero and wouldn't become one for people that happily left her to the animals she was forced to call kin.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a lime in here

Briallan found herself moved into the same dorm as Angelina and Alicia after collecting her shrunken trunk from her old dorm room where it had been placed underneath the bed by Candy Pop. They didn't have any other roommates as they had been the only girls in their year. Angelina spoke as Briallan put her shrunken trunk on the bed she'd been given, "The only rules we have are keep the room clean and try to not to be too loud."

"Oh and don't take forever in the bathroom," Alicia told Briallan earning a nod, "Or make it smell like a field of flowers threw up in there,"

"Trust me, I won't," Briallan promised as she resized her trunk to its normal size and put it at the foot of her bed, "Lavender Brown made our bathroom smell like a skunk with perfume stuck up its ass had died in there,"

Both girls shivered at that, the smell of that bathroom had gotten worse as the years went on. The worst year had been last year due to it being her first year as an animagus. Briallan took out her wand and proceeded to cover her bed in silencing spells. Once she was done, Briallan put her wand away prompting Angelina to ask, "What spells did you put on your bed?"

"A mixture of silencing ones," Briallan answered as she walked over to the desk set up by her new bed and began putting her books on it, "I have nightmares, so I usually place silencing spells around my bed to keep people from hearing me scream if I have a bad one. I also tend to wake up at the drop of a hat so I put silencing spells that keep out the noise other people make. And lastly, I put up a ward that let's me know when someone's approaching my bed," She took out a few pens and parchment paper, "I had a few other protective wards over my bed, but I doubt I'll need them,"

The other two witches were silent for awhile before Angelina said, "That's pretty smart of you, Bria. I didn't recognize those spells, mind teaching them to us?"

"Sure," Briallan smiled at them as she finished putting her school work onto the desk and moved to put her clothes away, "So long as neither of you mind helping me learn the stuff I need for my Defense Owl and maybe a few hints on what I might need for my others,"

"We can do that," The three smiled at each other.

* * *

Briallan told her new roommates goodnight before she got into bed and closed her curtains causing the spells on them to activate. She laid down on the cool sheets and pulled the blankets over her. She paused for a moment wondering where Candy Pop was. She hadn't seen him since she'd gotten her trunk from the 5th year girl's dorm. Shaking her head as she pushed down the instinct demanding that she find him, she finished pulling her blankets up and closed her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. Just as she was about to fall into blissful unconsciousness, she found a heavy weight settle on her waist. Opening her eyes, she glared at Candy Pop, "Get off."

"Not even going to say hello or ask me where I've been?" Candy Pop mock pouted at her from his place straddling her waist.

"No. I'm trying to go to sleep," Briallan frowned at him.

Candy Pop sighed loudly looking at her with a frown, "You're so mean to me, Puppy."

Candy Pop wasn't going to leave Briallan alone until she gave into him, was he? Inwardly grumbling, she said, "Hello, Candy Pop. Where have you been?"

Immediatly, Candy Pop's expression brightened, "I found the kitchens and met some of the most delightful little brownies after I left you in Defense."

"You met the house elves?" Briallan asked earning a nod, "And that's exciting?"

"They pointed me in the direction of some fun places to explore. One of which is a room they call the 'Come and go room' where I've been since I put your trunk under your old bed," Candy Pop sounded pleased with his findings, "It's a room that constantly changes to fit the users desire. The only thing it can't do is create drink able water, eatable food, or anything like that. It's a bit disappointing, but everything else about the room makes up for it,"

No wonder Candy Pop was so happy, Briallan wouldn't mind seeing a room like that. It would also give them a good place to spar and practice her magic. She could also spend time in her hell hound form without risking someone finding out. Smiling lightly as she thought about what they could use the room for, she asked, "Can you show me after dinner tomorrow?"

Candy Pop nodded lightly, "Sure, but you still have to do something for me before you go to sleep, Puppy."

Briallan looked at him in confusion as she tried to remember what he was talking about, "What do you mean?"

"You owe me a kiss for keeping your trunk safe all day," Candy Pop answered making Briallan blush since she'd forgotten that second kiss he'd demanded.

"Oh, right," Briallan looked at Candy Pop in confusion when he moved off of her waist to sit beside her, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Candy Pop grabbed the front of her tank top and tugged lightly, "Sit up,"

Frowning, Briallan sat up as per request and was about to say something when Candy Pop pulled her to him. She let out a soft yelp and pushed against his shoulders as her knees settled on either side of his to keep the position from getting uncomfortable. She frowned at him, "I thought you wanted a kiss?"

"This will make it more pleasant for both of us," Candy Pop said as he leaned down until she could feel his breath against her bottom lip, "Just enjoy it, Puppy,"

Without another word, he pressed their lips together as his arm slid around her waist. He let out a pleased hum when she opened her mouth immediately after his tongue ran across the seam of her lips. She let her eyes slip closed as he coaxed her tongue into his mouth and let out a soft moan at the taste of him. She would admit, if only to herself, that kissing him was worth it if she got to taste him. She let out a startled squeak when he closed his lips over her tongue and began sucking on the appendage. It felt surprisingly good and made her press closer against him. She jerked when one of his hands slid underneath her shirt and went to pull away only for him to use the other to keep her head where it was. When the hand under her shirt only stayed against the middle of her back, she relaxed against him.

Candy Pop's other hand soon joined it's partner beneath Briallan's shirt prompting her to pull away from the incubus. Candy Pop moved to start kissing her neck as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Puppy," Candy Pop murmured against her skin as his mouth slid down to where he'd bitten her yesterday morning.

Briallan's eyes slid closed as a low moan pulled itself free of her throat when he sucked lightly on the skin. He bit down making her jerk against him earning a groan from the incubus. She felt his hands move down to her hips where he pulled her down against him making her gasp softly. He let out a low groan against her neck before jerking his hips upwards which caused her to gasp again. Pleasure like she'd never felt before slowly built up in her core as he pulled her closer to him and it made her crave more. She experimentally wiggled her hips earning a groan of appreciation from the incubus that turned into a hiss as his hips jerked up just as she wiggled forward. As she continued to wiggle her hips while he jerked his hips towards hers, what felt like a coil started to form within her gut. She let out a whimper when he pushed her away from him, "Candy Pop, please."

What she was begging for, Briallan wasn't too sure. The coil felt simultaneously too tight and too loose. Candy Pop let out a low growl, "We need to stop, Puppy. I'll take you before you're ready if we don't."

Briallan's mind slowly began to clear of the pleasurable haze in her mind. On the one hand, she was grateful that he was taking her opinion into account. On the other hand, the coil didn't seem to be going away. It felt like her body was too hot. She closed her eyes as she rubbed her thighs together hoping that it would help her, "I...I need..."

Candy Pop inhaled sharply, "Puppy, have you never touched yourself?"

Briallan shook her head, "N-no."

Briallan hadn't had any time to do that nor any urge to especially while at the Dursleys. Being in that house just sucked all the teenage hormones out of her, the same with being in Grimmauld place. A groan sounded from Candy Pop alongside a curse as her bottom were suddenly pulled off her body. Before she could focus on that fact, Candy Pop had pulled her legs open and pressed his nose close to her slick folds. She shivered as he let out a soft moan as two fingers parted her labia, "Lucifer bless it, Puppy. You're going to kill me.

Briallan jerked when something warm and wet slipped into her entrance. The groan that left Candy Pop made her flush darkly and her blush only deepened as he ran his tongue up to the little nub between her legs. She jerked and moaned when his tongue swirled around it causing the coil in her gut to tighten. A finger slipped inside of her and she stiffened at the intrusion. A few licks from Candy Pop's tongue and a soft murmur causing her to relax. The finger slid out before sliding back inside. Soon enough, the coil in her gut was tightening until it felt like it couldn't get any tighter only to burst when Candy Pop began sucking on the nub. As waves of pleasure crashed over her, she could barely breath as her hearing cut out.

Briallan panted softly as her body relaxed and she felt incredibly sleep, "W-whoa."

Candy Pop slipped Briallan's underwear and bottoms back on before he moved to lay against her pillows. He pulled her to lay against him with her head on his chest and she closed her eyes feeling content in a way she'd never felt before. She supposed there was a reason many of the teenagers within the school constantly tried to fuck one another wherever they could especially if they felt like this afterward. She nuzzled into Candy Pop's chest as his arms curled around her and for once, she didn't mind it. Oh, she was probably going to be embarrassed tomorrow and wouldn't be able to look the incubus in the eye. She knew that, but was content to ignore it. After all, she'd orgasamed for the first time.


	11. 11

Briallan nuzzled into her pillow enjoying the warmth that surrounded her. It wasn't until she registered that her pillow was moving and had a heart beat that she fully woke up. The scent of cinnamon, musk, faint traces of blood, and something that made her mouth water. It was the scent that was distinctly Candy Pop and she realized that she was sleeping on him. She pushed herself up feeling Candy Pop's arm tighten where it was curled around her waist. She stared down at his sleeping face and found herself blushing a bit. He didn't look innocent and she highly doubted he'd ever been innocent. He seemed peaceful. She didn't know how long she'd been staring at him before she felt a hand on her cheek. Candy Pop stroked her cheek lightly smiling sleepily, "Staring at me while I sleep, Puppy? Creepy."

Briallan rolled her eyes, "I wasn't staring. I was thinking about what I'm going to be doing today."

Candy Pop snorted softly, "Sure you were."

Shaking her head, Briallan reached under the pillow and cast a tempus as Candy Pop dropped his hand, "I woke up an hour early."

Briallan rarely woke up an hour earlier than she had to. She yawned softly and put her wand back as she laid back down. Candy Pop made a soft noise of surprise when she returned to her old position, "Not going to ask me to move."

"Too early," Briallan's eyes slipped closed as she listened to his heart beat, "Wake me up in an hour,"

Candy Pop chuckled as his arm tightened around her waist, "As you wish."

* * *

True to form, Candy Pop did wake Briallan up only instead of shaking her awake, he kissed her. With a slight flush to her cheeks, she got out of bed and went about getting ready for the day with Angelina and Alicia. Angelina tried to get her to change her mind about the Seeker position, but didn't manage it. Heading downstairs, she found Hermione waiting, but ignored her when she spotted Ginny sitting with Neville. Walking over to the two, she greeted them, "Morning, Neville, Gin."

"Morning, Bria," Ginny greeted her as Neville nodded lightly.

"I'm heading down for Breakfast. Join me if you want to," Briallan said earning two nods.

Candy Pop walked with her out of the common room saying, "Granger looks like she wants to scream or cry."

"She deserves it," Briallan kept her voice low not wanting to be seen as crazier than she already was, "I'm not going to forgive either of them so easily and if they think I will, then we weren't really meant to be friends," She glanced at him, "You seem...Relaxed?"

Candy Pop snorted and shook his head, "I'm not relaxed, Puppy. It's more that I feel more full than I have since the time I took that Pureblood mongrels virginity," Briallan glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, "I feed off sexual pleasure among other things, Puppy, and you fed me last night."

Briallan's cheeks went crimson as she remembered last night. Faint tingles of warmth settled in the pit of her stomach as her mind went back to it and she found herself unable to look at him. Candy Pop started chuckling and saying how cute 'his puppy' was. Lucky for her, she didn't really have to pay any attention to him during that day until after dinner. Professor Flitwick had them writing notes after he quizzed them on everything they'd learned in the past years while also assigning more homework than he had before. Professor McGonagall and Sprout followed his example. When Care for Magical Creatures came, she was surprised to see someone that wasn't Hagrid.

Professor Grubby-Plank wasn't a bad teacher and understood the limits of her students better than Hagrid. The old woman knew her stuff and Briallan hoped that she stayed as the teacher even when Hagrid returned. The class was more enjoyable than any of the others save for the Hippogriff lesson. She ended up staying for a few minutes after class to ask the teacher if she could come by and pick the woman's brain about various creatures. Professor Grubby-Plank didn't mind the request seemingly glad to find a student that had an interest in the subject she was teaching.

* * *

Candy Pop led Briallan up to the seventh floor where the painting of a man attempting to teach trolls how to dance was sat. She made a face at the sight of the painting, "Why are you trying to teach them how to dance?"

"Because every being can dance," The man scowled at her before wandering away.

Rolling her eyes at the rude painting, Briallan turned to Candy Pop, "So why are we here?"

"To find the room, you must walk in front of the wall three times thinking only of what you want," Candy Pop explained before he strode in front of the wall.

Candy Pop did it two more times and a door appeared on the wall. Briallan walked over as Candy Pop grabbed the handle and opened the door. She walked inside and found herself inside what she'd always imagined a genie's lamp would look. The room was decorated in Candy Pop's favorite colors. Curtains of rich purple waved covered the walls, the floor was covered in plush teal carpet. The center of the room was taken up by a gigantic circular bed covered in pillows and light purple sheets. She heard the door close and looked to see that it had melted into the wall. Looking at Candy Pop, she watched him walk over to the bed and jump onto it, "What is this place?"

"An almost exact replica of my room in Hell," Candy Pop answered earning a surprised look from Briallan, "The only thing missing are the treasures that I kept inside,"

"You had a room in Hell?" Briallan asked trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Hell actually had rooms.

"I had an entire mansion that I shared with my sister," Candy Pop corrected as Briallan slowly began walking over, "I'll show you once we leave magical England behind,"

"What is Hell actually like?" Briallan asked as she reached the bed and kicked off her shoes before joining him.

Candy Pop hummed lightly, "It's not a bad place once you get to the residential areas if you ignore the lack of sunlight and being surrounded by demons. You rarely ever hear the screams of those being tortured or the wailing of the souls waiting for judgement. Some of the other parts of hell aren't that bad, it depends on the section."

Briallan wasn't expecting that, "I'm having trouble believing you."

Candy Pop shrugged, "I knew you would. It's always startling the first time you go."

"So what now?" Briallan asked looking around the room, "I don't feel like starting my homework yet,"

"Show me your hell-hound form," Candy Pop said laying back against the soft bed.

Briallan hesitated for a moment before getting off of the bed, "Alright."

She concentrated on the hell-hound within her. The short black fur and sharp black claws. The glistening fangs and whip-like tail. The powerful muscles and thick legs. The short, yet fluffy ears with crimson colored fur sticking out of them. The barrel-like chest with a thick coating of crimson fur. The hound was about the size of a Saint Bernard, but as she wasn't finished growing yet, it was likely she'd get even bigger. Bright emerald green eyes turned a gleaming poisonous lime color. She felt the heat of the change flow over her and gave into it enjoying the feeling of freedom it granted. As a hell-hound, she bowed to no mortals and bore no loyalty to anyone save her pack nor did she care for human insecurities.

When the change finished, she jumped onto the bed and stared at the newest addition to her pack. He stared at her in return motioning for her to get closer and she did so wanting to inspect him. She smelt the linger scent of fear, desire, and so many other emotions as well as ones she recognized from her human form coming off of him. She noted that his hair wasn't just dark blue, but black, light blue, and the tiniest hint of dark purple. She could smell his attraction to her human form which pleased her to no end. She didn't mind that he didn't smell of love as they didn't truly know one another, but a time would come when he bore some form of love for her even if it wasn't the romantic kind. Of all her current pack-mates, he was the only one that had seen her hell-hound form and that made him as close to an alpha as he could be in her mind.

Candy Pop reached out to her and she sniffed his fingers lightly before licking them. She allowed him to pet her and examine her though she did nip at his fingers when they came close to her mouth earning a chuckle from him. Eventually, he pulled her to him and began scratching her chest lightly earning a low groan from her, "You're absolutely beautiful in this form, Puppy. You're going to be at least as large as a Siberian tiger by the time you finish growing," She let out a pleased rumble at the praise he was laying on her, "If only you were so receptive to my comments in your human form, I suppose your human insecurities have no hold on you, do they?" She snorted, "Oh well, I suppose you should transform back now," She shook her head, "You don't want to," She dipped her head, "I guess you've never spent much time in this form. I suppose an hour wouldn't hurt, but you'll have to work on your homework,"

She jumped off of the bed and barked at him. He chuckled and the room turned into an endless expanse of green that left her tail wagging. She immediately took off running feeling something inside of her relax for the first time in forever.

* * *

When Briallan turned back, she was coated in dirt and grass stains. She panted as she laid on the ground, "T-that was fun."

"Feeling better?" Candy Pop asked as the room returned to the bedroom it had been before.

"A bit," Briallan pushed herself up, "Do you think this place can make a bathroom?"

Seconds later, a door appeared prompting her to get up and walk over. A pristine bathroom sat ready for use and with her bathroom supplies already inside. Smiling, Briallan headed inside and turned on the shower before shedding her clothes.


	12. 12

Briallan found herself settling into a new routine as the year passed. She'd get up in the mornings either being kissed by Candy Pop or waking up before him. She would then take a shower and head down to breakfast. Depending on the class she had, she would either bring extra study materials or a list of questions to ask the teacher before or after class unless it was Professor Umbridge. After classes were over, she would either go to the library for an hour or find Angelina to help with Quidditch schedules. After dinner, she would spend all her time in the RoR with Candy Pop until a little before curfew and return to the Gryffindor common room where she would spend time working on any homework she might have. Some days, she went to speak with Professor Grubby-Plank to learn more about magical creatures especially if the lesson they had was interesting. Once she finished getting ready for bed, Candy Pop managed to convince her to kiss him though it rarely got to the point that it had her first day of classes.

Because she wasn't trying to get any attention or doing anything to earn anyone's attention, Briallan slowly faded into the background. She had managed to avoid having to deal with Malfoy through use of the map and her cloak. The same could be said about her former pack-mates. The only pack-mates she spent any time with were the twins, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Candy Pop still didn't like the blonde, but he wasn't above using her to get information about what had happened since he'd been sealed away. She hadn't met Laughing Jack, but from Luna's words, she would be meeting the monochrome clown soon enough. As it was, she became the center of attention once more a month after the school year had begun.

* * *

Briallan was looking over her Transfiguration notes when the great hall was flooded with owls. Taking the paper that was being held out to her by an nondescript barn owl, she opened it as the owl took off and found herself grinning as she read over the title.

**Sirius Black: Innocent?  
By: L. Clearwater**

_Dear readers,_

_In a shocking turn of events, Sirius Orion Black the Lord of the ancient and noble House Black has been found innocent of his crimes in a Ministry trial. It was discovered by his God Daughter, Heir Briallan Dorea Potter, Heir of the ancient and noble house of Potter and house of Black, that Lord Black had been incarcerated in Azkaban without a trial. In a stunning show of loyalty and cunning, Heir Potter had managed to prove Lord Black's innocent via memories from her third year at Hogwarts when Lord Black escaped from prison (For memory turn to page 3). As it turns out, Lord Black was not the Potter's secret keeper, but rather Peter Pettigrew. Not only is Mr. Pettigrew alive, but he was the only to kill 13 muggles all those years ago._

The article went on to discuss Sirius' trial, Fudge's actions during third, and even a bit on her disciplinary hearing. Briallan looked up as Hedwig landed beside her plate and relieved her clever owl of her burden. Hedwig nipped her fingers lightly before eating the small plate of bacon set up for the owl for when she decided to visit her master. Opening the letter, she smiled at Sirius' familiar writing:

_Hey Pup,_

_You've probably skimmed the article already, but I'm a free man! I won't make this letter long since you'll probably be busy celebrating with your friends and I can always send you more later. I can't thank you enough for helping me, but I can have you come live with me. You won't be living with the Dursleys anymore, Pup. I'm going to get everything set up. We won't even have to live in number 12 either. I've got to go stay in_ _Saint Mungo's for awhile by order of the Ministry. It's mostly to help me recover properly from the dementor exposure and make sure my mind isn't too out of wack. I will be out by Christmas which means we'll be able to spend time together and actually discuss where to live. I've got to go since they're about to take me through the floo to the hospital. I love you pup._

_Snuffles._

Briallan smiled though she felt a little bad for not telling Sirius of her plans to leave. It was better if only Candy Pop and her knew about it though she had a feeling Luna did too. She felt Candy Pop's arms around her and he asked, "Good letter?" She subtly nodded, "Good."

"Thank you," She whispered softly.

Candy Pop squeezed her lightly knowing what she meant, "It's no trouble."

Soon enough, Ginny and the others pounced on her for answers.

* * *

Briallan decided to take a walk by the lake to get away from everyone and to enjoy the last bit of warmth she was probably going to feel for awhile. With October, fall had come in full swing and the last visages of summer were rabidly fading away. Candy Pop walked beside her with a light smile as he looked around and simply enjoyed the feeling of being out in the open. She glanced at him and smiled lightly as they passed through a bracket of trees. She pressed a kiss to his cheek earning a surprised look as he stopped walking. He looked at her in shock and she said, "That was for helping me get Sirius free, I probably wouldn't have thought of the whole memory thing in the first place if it weren't for you."

Candy Pop shook his head grinning slightly, "You would have eventually. You aren't stupid, Puppy."

"Eventually," Briallan bent down and picked up a rock before tossing it towards the lake, "It wouldn't have gotten Sirius free as soon or gotten him the help he needed,"

Like Candy Pop had said, Briallan wasn't stupid and knew that Sirius sometimes only saw her parents in her. Most of the time, it was her father though sometimes her mother was in there too. Azkaban had damaged his mind and with any hope, the mind healers would help. When she went to toss another stone, Candy Pop grabbed her hand and fixed her grip around it before tossing it causing the stone to skip, "True enough, but it was all you in the end."

"That's pretty humble of you, Poppy," Briallan said earning a surprised look, "You call me puppy, so I'll call you Poppy,"

Candy Pop chuckled and shook his head, "Whatever you want."

Briallan smiled as she returned to walking. She jumped over a log as she mused, "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I was in my animal form. Running around Hogwarts."

"You could do it on the last night you're here," Candy Pop suggest earning a considering look, "If need be, I can easily cast spells to hide your animal form,"

"That would be nice though you should probably teach them to me at some point," Briallan said earning a smile that dropped into a frown, "Po-"

Briallan was pulled to Candy Pop and moved under the shade of the trees as the incubus waved his hand. She struggled against him for a moment until he hissed, "Stop."

Briallan looked at him in concern just as she heard a voice that she didn't recognize, but Candy Pop clearly did by the way he stiffened. The voice was low and gravely, "Luna-sweet, are you absolutely sure he's who you think he is?"

"Yes, Jackie," Luna's voice came through, "And I know they're here somewhere,"

"Oh, they're here," The voice turned sing-song, "Oh Candy Pop! Where are you, silly jester? Come out and play!"

Luna stepped into the area in front of the trees with a tall clown-like male following her. The clown had inky black hair that fell around his shoulders in scraggly waves. He was a ghostly pale white and the monochrome colors he wore didn't help that one bit. One obsidian colored eye and whitish pale blue eye looked at Luna as he smiled revealing sharp shark-like teeth. He had rather long arms and black claw tipped fingers that could've trailed against the ground if they were an inch closer. On his shoulder, he had black feathers edged with white. He wore black suspenders and a white black long sleeved t-shirt. Briallan stared at him in curiosity as Candy Pop's grip tightened. Luna smiled brightly and skipped over to them, "Candy Pop, let go of Bria and come see Jackie."

Candy Pop's grip tightened and actually began to hurt a little. Briallan looked up at him and said, "She knows we're here, you know."

Candy Pop scowled and waved his hand though he didn't release his grip on Briallan. She just leaned against him as she looked at Luna, "Hey, Luna. Who's your friend?"

"Bria, this is Laughing Jack my best friend," Luna introduced as the clown-like male eyed her curiously, "Jackie, this is Briallan Potter and her friend Candy Pop. You know Bria from when I pointed her out to you before,"

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Briallan," Laughing Jack greeted Briallan earning a nod from her as Candy Pop's grip tightened further, "Candy Pop, why would you hide from little ol' me,"

"I'm not hiding from you," Candy Pop growled at the clown, "I'm hiding her from you,"

Laughing Jack made a tsking sound, "Honestly, I'm not going to try and kill the poor girl."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Candy Pop frowned at him.

"Poppy," Briallan said earning his attention, "Can you ease up, you're actually starting to hurt me,"

Immediatly, the painful pressure disappeared and Candy Pop began looking her over with a frown. Briallan looked at Luna, "How did you know we were there?"

"I'm a seer," Luna answered with a smile, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine..." Briallan trailed off as a thought occurred to her, "Do you know about..."

"About your hell-hound form and leaving plans?" Luna finished earning a nod, "Yes to both. You're absolutely gorgeous in your animal form and I can't wait to see it in person,"

Briallan was torn between being hurt and relieved. She was hurt that Luna had kept that information from her, but knew that Luna's secret was a bit more important than her own. They hadn't known each other very well until this year after all. She was relieved that she wouldn't need to hide her hell-hound side from Luna and that the girl didn't seem to mind being considered pack. Luna wasn't a bad person if a bit odd, but that just made her even better. Luna offered up an rather unique view on life that she found refreshing. She was taken from her thoughts on Luna by Candy Pop pulled her back to his chest. She didn't really understand why he was so wary especially since Laughing Jack hadn't attack them and probably wouldn't with Luna there. She looked at the monochrome clown and asked, "So where were you?"

"I was working for someone that offers those like us a home in exchange to doing work for him. I'd prefer not to say his name as it'll draw unwanted attention," Laughing Jack answered earning a sharp intake of breath from Candy Pop.

"You're working for  _him_?!" Candy Pop hissed as his arms tightened around Briallan.

"Not  _him_ , I'm working for the one without a face," Laughing Jack said making Candy Pop ease up a bit, "No one in their...I can't say right mind since none of us, but no one with any real brains or a will to live would work for  _him._  He isn't that bad of a boss though I haven't managed to find a way to trust him with the knowledge of my Luna just yet. I will eventually, but at the moment, he isn't one for those not like us,"

Briallan was getting a bit confused, "Who are you talking about?"

"Let's just say he doesn't have a face and is really fucking powerful," Laughing Jack said earning a slow nod though she was still confused, "Anyway, I thought you might like to know what your sister has been up to since you disappeared,"

Candy Pop relaxed a bit and nodded, "That would be nice."

"We should sit down," Luna advised, "It'll be more comfortable,"

They sat down though Candy Pop insisted that Briallan sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed in his hold somehow knowing he needed physical contact right now.


	13. 13

Laughing Jack began once he'd pulled Luna onto his lap and the area had been laced with privacy charms, "After you disappeared, Candy Cane's been looking for you. After the first twenty of being pissed at you and believing that you're just ignoring her, she realized something was wrong. She started going around to everyone asking after you only to discover that you hadn't been seen. After the first two hundred, she disappeared into hell thinking that you had been there only to come up empty."

"Oh, Cane," Candy Pop whispered softly hugging her tightly.

Laughing Jack offered him a sad look, "If it weren't for the bond between you two telling her that you were alive, I don't think she would've made it. She went through a serious depression blaming herself for what happened. If the faceless one hadn't offered her a job, I'm fairly sure she would be either running herself ragged or using other means to forget what happened," Candy Pop's grip on her tightened as his expression turned pain, "At the current moment, she's doing a job for the faceless one. It'll likely last for another day or so."

"Poppy," Briallan turned to look at him, "If you want to, you can go find her,"

Candy Pop looked startled by the offer, "Puppy?"

"I won't keep you here," Briallan told him, "Your sister needs you and I know that you need her too. You two have been apart for so long all because of an arrogant bastard. If I had a sibling, I would want to be with them no matter what especially after such a long time,"

"I...Puppy..." Candy Pop stared at her as she offered him a warm smile.

"All I ask is that you come back to me and introduce me to your sister at some point," Briallan wanted to meet Candy Pop's twin.

Candy Pop hugged her tightly and burrowed his face into her neck murmuring, "Thank you."

* * *

Candy Pop ended up leaving with Laughing Jack two days later. Briallan threw herself into her studies even more in an attempt to keep from thinking about Candy Pop not being there. The lingering negative feelings she'd had about Candy Pop marking her had disappeared the moment she saw just how much pain he was in when listening to Laughing Jack talk about his sister. Candy Pop may be a possessive, cocky, smug, determined, perverted bastard, but he was more than that. He loved his sister as fiercely as the twins loved Ginny perhaps even more. While he would probably never love her or care for her as much as he cared for his sister, he wasn't that bad of a guy to be bound to.

One thing Briallan noticed that had occurred since Candy Pop was gone that her temper was worse. She was finding it harder to hold her tongue when it came to people that annoyed her. Umbridge had tried to capitalize on her temper, but it wasn't until her last DADA class that her temper finally exploded though no one could really blame her.

* * *

Umbridge didn't like the muggle-born students which was a well known fact. The muggle-borns were being targeted specifically during most lessons and seemed to wrack up the most detentions. Briallan had been ignoring it as best she could until Umbridge made an insinuation about how those muggle-borns that managed to marry pure-bloods had to be using love potions. Of course, the woman didn't outright say it, but everyone could tell she meant it that way. With her temper already being frayed due to Ron and Hermione attempting to get her to take them back or do something about Umbridge, she ended up snapping, "So you're saying that my mother used love potions on my father?"

Umbridge's eyes glinted with glee as she snapped, "Raise your hand, Miss. Potter."

Briallan bit back a growl and raised her hand, "Professor, are you really insinuating that my mother is a whore that used a love potion to snare my father?"

"I didn't say that," Umbridge replied looking gleeful, "10 points from Gryffindor for language,"

"Madam Umbridge, you would be wise to avoid insinuating such things especially when anyone with a brain could tell you that my mother hated my father's guts until he grew up," Briallan glared at the woman with a scowl.

"Are you threatening me, Miss. Potter?" Umbridge asked looked like she wanted to dance.

Briallan's lips peeled back in a way that told the Gryffindors and Slytherins she shared a class with that she was at the end of her patience, "Professor, I do not make threats as my classmates will tell you. I am saying that for your sake that it would be ill advised to insinuate that my mother used love potions on my father. I would also like to point out that if such a thing were true, then I would not be the way I was. To be born while either parent is under the control of a love potion is to be emotionally deficient with little to no understanding of love," She had read about the effects of love potions the moment she learned of their existence to keep from coming under their control, "Not to mention, Madam Pomfrey tests all students for the effects of love potions every two month, before any break, and after any break. As my parents got together during their sixth year, it is impossible for either to have been under the control of a love potion," She stared at the professor, "I will be informing my godfather Lord Black about your insinuations."

Umbridge's skin turned a nasty puce color that was far too much like Vernon's when he got pissed than she'd prefer. Umbridge glared at her as the Slytherin students whispered back and forth, "Miss Potter, Detention."

"For what?" Briallan was definitely cursing herself for bringing attention to herself though she didn't think Candy Pop would mind when he heard why she got into trouble.

"For threatening a teacher and lying-" Umbridge said earning a snort.

"I told you," Briallan glared at her, "I am not threatening anyone. I do not make threats only promises that I will keep as any student in this  _class_  can attest to. I am also not lying. I do not know where you got that assumption and will definitely ensure my godfather is aware that our defense teacher has taken leave of her senses,"

Briallan gathered her supplies and headed for the door. She paused as Umbridge demanded, "Where are you going?!"

"To Professor McGonagall to ask if it is possible to self-study DADA as I find myself with a rather unsatisfactory teacher," Briallan continued on her way.

Briallan shut the door behind her and walked in the direction of Professor McGonagall's office.

* * *

Turns out she could self-study DADA during OWL and NEWT year though it wasn't recommended. She would have to serve the two detentions that Umbridge gave her, but that wouldn't be very hard. She wrote Remus about a schedule she could use for what would probably be on the DADA OWL and sent it off along with a letter for him to take to Sirius. Angelina and Alicia were happy for her if a bit sad that it hadn't come about before Quidditch try-outs. As it currently stood, Ginny had taken her place as Seeker with a male Gryffindor by the name of Cormac McLaggen took the position of Keeper rather than Ron who almost managed to get the position.

Briallan walked downstairs and paused at the sight of Hermione, "Granger."

"Bria, please," Hermione begged her, "Just five seconds,"

"I have a detention to go serve," Briallan brushed her off and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said causing Briallan to pause, "What I did was wrong and trying to act like nothing happened was even worse. I won't try to push you to do anything again. I...I'm so sorry,"

Briallan's mind erupted into a minor war. A small part of her that was still the broken little girl that had arrived at Hogwarts begged her to forgive Hermione. The biggest part of her refused to accept the apology. What would stop Hermione from doing it again? It was the growling of her inner hell-hound that made the discussion, "Granger, you have one more chance. If you ruin that, I will never forgive you again. Weasley is not forgiven. I will not be his friend any longer."

"Bri-" Hermione began.

Briallan raised her hand to stop her, "I need to go."

* * *

Briallan sat down in the toad's office and picked up the quill sitting there only to pause. She didn't see any ink well nor was it one of the self-inkling she'd seen in the shop. The feeling of it made her inner hell-hound growl and her magic buzz angerly against her skin. She looked at at Umbridge as the woman said, "Go on, you won't need any ink."

Frowning slightly, Briallan laid the tip of the quill against the paper as something inside her screamed to stop, "Professor, what am I to write?"

"I must not tell lies and I must not threaten authority figures," Umbridge said making Briallan's frown deepen, "Just until it sinks in, dear,"

Briallan began to write the sentence only to pause as the scent of her blood came from the writing. A blood quill, but those were strictly monitored by the goblins. What was Umbridge doing with one? Was this what she was using to punish students? If so, it was likely the reason why so many seemed to prefer having detention with Professor Snape or Filtch already. She hesitated before resuming writing the required sentence. She kept her face blank noting that Umbridge was watching her closely. Did the woman get off on torturing children?

* * *

Briallan set the papers that she'd been writing on fire the moment Umbridge released her from the detention. If there was one thing she knew, it was that blood wasn't to be shared in the magical world. Blood could be used for spells that spelled bad news for everyone. She returned to the Gryffindor common room praying that no one was there. She found a few first years and Hermione, but ignored them as she headed up to her dorm room. She entered only to pause at the sight of Angelina and Alicia sitting on Angelina's bed looking seriously, "Hey, you two."

"Bria, we know that you had detention with Umbridge," Angelina said as Alicia pulled out a covered bowl, "We know what she does in them,"

"Why hasn't anyone said anything?" Briallan asked as she made her way over to them.

"What would that do? None of the teachers are going to act against her," Alicia's tone was bitter as she uncovered the bowl and gestured to Briallan to place her hand in it, "Not when they don't know what exactly she's there for,"

Briallan felt the pain in her hand begin to fade telling her that the slightly amber liquid was Murtlap Essence as she said, "I'm owling Sirius the moment I can. This isn't right, I'm not going to let this slid especially not since she's using a blood quill. Their use is monitored by the goblins for a reason."

"What can he do?" Angelina asked her curiously.

"The Blacks have a seat on the Board of Governors same as the Potters," Briallan answered as her mind went over the information that she knew, "Most of the Board are made up of old pure-blood houses that have kids in the school. The moment they hear that Umbridge is using a blood quill that was more than likely illegally obtained, they'll start baying for her blood,"

Angelina perked up a bit, "We'll have to gather evidence from other students. If there is enough evidence, they'll have to do something."

"It shouldn't be hard to get the Gryffindors in on it," Alicia said with a soft hum, "I can get the Puff's in too since I'm friends with a few,"

"Ravenclaw won't be too hard so long as we're careful," Angelina added, "I can check with some of the Slytherin Half-bloods if I word it just right,"

* * *

By the time Briallan got ready for bed, they had come up with a tentative plan. She would need to stay out of it since most of the school thought she was crazy, but she was planning on recruiting her friends and Hermione to help. She would wait to owl Sirius on what had occurred until they gathered evidence though she would inform him of Umbridge insinuations about her mother. She pulled her curtains closed making sure to put up the silencing spells and got ready to fall asleep. Another thing that she found harder to do without Candy Pop, she had trouble falling and staying asleep.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter wrote itself. I didn't plan anything.

Briallan's second detention was somehow worse than the other one, but she supposed that was due to her burning the papers she'd written on. After soaking her hand in Murtlap Essence for forty minutes, she headed to bed. She closed the curtains and ensured that all her spells were in place before laying down to sleep. Surprisingly, she found it easy to fall into unconsciousness, but perhaps she should have been wary.

* * *

_Briallan was once again running only this time it was in a castle made of dark purple stone. She passed by decaying skeletons wearing outfits that wouldn't have been out of place back during medieval times. She skidded to a stop before a pair of gigantic double doors that slammed open. She hesitated only for something to wrap around her waist and toss her forward. She landed on her stomach on top of something soft and looked around to find herself one a gigantic bed. A heavy weight pinned her against the bed as the dark voice of Night Terrors chuckled, "Little Pet, it's so nice of you to drop by."_

_"Night Terrors," Briallan closed her eyes, "Why did you drag me here?"_

_"You are mine, Little Pet," She was beginning to despise that nickname, "Why wouldn't I bring you here?"_

_"Candy Pop will find out," Briallan felt his hands curl around her wrists pinning them down as his legs pushed to settle between hers._

_Night Terrors let out a laugh as something slim wrapped around her waist and two heavy weights settled against the bed. She felt him press his lips to the back of her neck, "I know, but that won't stop me from having some fun with you, Little Pet. You're just as much mine as you are his."_

_Briallan shivered lightly at the promise he held in his voice. She opened her eyes as she felt wind against her skin and looked to the side at her body to see that her clothes had gone missing. The thing wrapped around her waist was a thin tail that had small spikes and the two heavy weights causing the bed to dip were a pair of dark purple bat-like with a talon at the top that pressed into the bed likely offering Night Terrors increased balance. She wondered if Candy Pop had them, but pushed that thought from her mind as Night Terrors' tail began to move and feel like it was sliding downward toward her core. She shook slightly, "D-don't."_

_"I'm not going to rape you, Little Pet," Night Terrors licked the back of her neck as something thin with small points gutting out of it brushed against labia, "Merely showing you pleasures that the idiot refuses to,"_

_Briallan bucked against Night Terrors in an attempt to get him off of her only to earn a chuckle from him, "Get off of me."_

_"No can do, Little Pet," Night Terrors shifted her wrists into one hand before tying them together with a piece of ribbon before wrapping an arm around her waist, "I do not have much time before the idiot notices that I've entered your dreams. Even when he's reunited with our sister, all he thinks about is you. It's sickening really,"_

_Night Terrors pulled her into a kneeling position with him behind her and her arms pressed into the bed. She knew that this position was often called doggy style and felt a hint of fear. He might have said he wasn't raping her, but he was still molesting her. She didn't want him to touch her, but her virgin body was betraying her. The sparks of pleasure caused by Night Terrors tail slipping past her labia and rubbing against her core as well as the intimate position was causing heat to build up in the pit of her stomach. She dimly noted that the spikes on his tail were dull and that it was covered in a thin layer of what felt like velvet though it was likely some type of fur. She latched onto the last thing he'd said, "Do you hate me?"_

_"No. You're just a play toy to pass the time for me not to mention a way to annoy the idiot," Night Terrors' tail moved from her clit and pressed against her entrance._

_Briallan felt cold despite the heat rolling off Night Terrors and the heat building in her core. She dimly registered Night Terrors' tail tip sliding inside of her, but didn't focus on that. Some part of Candy Pop, it didn't matter that this was apparently the darker side of him, only saw her as a play toy and pawn. Did the rest of him think of her like that? No, her hell-hound form would have smelt it. She tried shaking him off again earning a chuckle as she gasped at the feeling of his tail moving inside of her. It went further than Candy Pop's finger or tongue had managed to go. Night Terrors chuckled as her body jerked against him before he froze just as the tail inside of her slid out and the arm holding her up was torn away allowing her to fall against the bed. She laid on the bed as a loud slamming sound echoed through the room and Candy Pop's voice echoed through the air with a growl, "You aren't allowed to touch her!"_

_"She is mine just as much as yours, Idiot," Night Terrors hissed in reply before chuckling, "She's so responsive too. It's a wonder how you've managed to keep yourself from taking her,"_

_Candy Pop let out a scream of rage and the sound of something wet being torn open echoed through her ears alongside a screech of pain. Briallan decided to ignore the fight for now as she pushed herself into a sitting position and tried to get rid of the ribbon tying her arms together. Eventually, the room fell silent save for a pair of footsteps coming towards the bed and the sound of heavy breathing. She looked up and found Candy Pop walking towards her covered in what looked like blood only it was black with a slight purple tint to it. He reached her and began untying the ribbon. She was silent for a few moments watching him work before the silence got to her, "I...Is he gone?"_

_"Yes and it will be awhile before he comes after you again," Candy Pop's face was blank which made her worried about him._

_"A-are you okay?" Briallan asked as the ribbon came free._

_"I should be asking you that," Candy Pop wouldn't look her in the eyes, "All the blood is Night Terrors,"_

_Briallan wondered if he thought that it was his fault and immediately frowned, "Poppy, it isn't your fault."_

_"Yes, it is," Candy Pop's voice had a strange tint to it, "It's my fault that I was here to protect you from him and that he took you,"_

_"He didn't," Briallan said making Candy Pop look at her with wide eyes, "He said he wasn't going to rape me and he didn't. He molested me saying that he was going to show me pleasures that you refuse to," She scowled slightly, "I didn't like him touching me, but..."_

_"Your body did," Candy Pop sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap, "I'm sorry, Puppy. If I was here-"_

_"No," Briallan cuddled into him ignoring the feeling of Night Terrors' blood coating her skin, "You needed to see your sister. You can't regret going to see her when she needed you just as much as you needed her. The only one to blame here is Night Terrors,"_

_Briallan felt herself relax against him as his hands rubbed her back. She was dimly aware of the tears that were sliding down her cheeks and the fact that she had been shaking. She ignored those facts as she burrowed her face into his neck. Candy Pop spoke breaking the silence, "What do you want me to do?"_

_"I don't know," She hated how weak her voice sounded, "I..." She didn't want to remember Night Terrors' touch, "I...I don't want to remember his touch,"_

_"What did he do, Puppy?" Candy Pop's voice had an odd lit to it._

_Briallan pressed herself against Candy Pop as she spoke of what Night Terrors did. Candy Pop continued rubbing her back not interrupting her. When she finished, the incubus gently shifted her onto the bed. He kissed her softly brushing her tears away. When he pulled back, she asked, "W-what are you doing?"_

_"Helping you forget," Candy Pop murmured as his fingers ghosted along her sides, "Do you want me to stop?"_

_On one hand, Briallan wanted him to continue touching her and help her forget about Night Terrors touching her. On the other, she didn't want to be touch right now by anyone. Eventually, the other side won and she pressed a hand against his chest, "I...Not right now, please. Just.."_

_Candy Pop nodded pressing a final kiss to her lips before pulling her into his arms._

* * *

Briallan woke up with a start the next morning and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt an arm around her waist. She relaxed when she noticed that it was Candy Pop and slowly laid back down. It was a Saturday meaning she didn't need to get up just yet. She thought back to last night and shivered as she remembered the feeling of Night Terrors against her body. Unbidden, the feelings of his touch and the pleasure it caused her welled up. She bit her bottom lip as a small whine built up in her throat. The arm around her tightened as Candy Pop murmured, "Puppy, he isn't here."

"I know," Briallan burrowed her nose in his neck.

"Do you want me to help you forget?" Candy Pop asked as his other arm curled around her waist.

Briallan nodded against his neck. She didn't want to remember Night Terrors' touches. If this helped keep her from remembering, then she would do it. Candy Pop rolled them over as she murmured, "H-how will you help me forget?"

"Night Terrors is a part of me, remember?" Candy Pop kissed her lightly before pressing kisses to her cheeks, "He isn't the only one with wings, a tail, or horns. I don't usually have those out as it can be uncomfortable walking around with them out outside of hell. They also create bigger targets when fighting which can be annoying,"

Briallan remembered how big Night Terrors' wings had seemed, "But your wings won't fit in here."

"I won't be calling them out," Candy Pop murmured as he kissed his way down to where he'd bitten her.

Briallan's eyes closed as he sucked lightly on the spot and lapped at it before sinking his teeth into her skin. She let out a gasp feeling pleasure run through her body and dripped his shoulders as his energy slipped inside of her. Pleasure built up inside of her though it was slower than when he'd first bitten her though somehow that made it better. She whined when he pulled away earning a low chuckle as he lapped at the bite mark, "Why did you bite me?"

"Needed a bit extra to be able to bring out my tail and horns not to mention it'll help keep me from taking you," Candy Pop pulled away from her neck and kissed her against.

Briallan wrapped her arms around his neck wanting to stay in this position for a little while. All too soon, he pulled away and she found herself on her stomach. Candy Pop pulled away her bottoms making her freeze a bit. Candy Pop let out a soft grunt and she turned her head to see a pair dark grey almost black ram-like horns slid out of his skin. She looked at him in concern as he let out a curse, "Are you okay, Poppy?"

"I forgot how painful letting out my demonic features could be after hiding them for such a long time," Candy Pop grunted out as a tail much like Night Terrors' slid out of his pants.

Briallan stilled at the sight of his tail though Candy Pop didn't really seem to notice. He pushed her legs apart and settled between them before laying his body of hers. Candy Pop trailed his tail along her legs and she slowly began to relax. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kneeling position as she asked, "What's covering your tail?"

"A tail layer of fur same with our wings. It helps us feel how the wind changes while we fly as well as protects our skin from heat," Candy Pop's mouth brushed against her neck, "The spikes add some weight that helps us keep our balance as well as act as a weapon if needed. When using it during sex, the spikes automatically turn dull to prevent us from harming our partners by accident,"

Briallan's eyes closed as she felt his tail brush against her labia. The arm not around her waist slid underneath her shirt making her jerk a bit, "What are you doing?"

"Making this experience better for you," Candy Pop's tongue lapped against her neck.

Candy Pop's hand curled around one of her breasts as his tail slipped between her labia. Briallan focused on his hand as his tail began brushing against her clit. He squeezed lightly before his thumb brushed against her nipple. She gasped softly as heat slowly began to coil inside her midsection. Eventually, Candy Pop's tail slid into her core and she heard him moan softly prompting her to ask, "D-does that feel good to you?"

"Yes," Candy Pop hissed lightly as his tail slid further inside of her.

Eventually it came to a stop at her cervix, Candy Pop slid it out almost completely before sliding it back inside. Briallan let out a strangled sounding moan as his tail hit something inside of her and made her back arch. Candy Pop seemed to take that as encouragement and began aiming for that spot. Soon enough, the coil forming in her midsection snapped from the attention and she orgasmed. Candy Pop didn't stop there or even after she'd orgasmed for a second time. He didn't stop until he jerked against her and hissed out her name.


	15. 15

Briallan woke up to fingers running through her hair and Candy Pop's familiar scent filling her nose. Instead of opening her eyes, she kept them closed as she enjoyed the feeling of his finger running through her hair. She didn't want to think about Night Terrors which was pretty easy considering the fact the area between her legs was aching pleasantly. She nuzzled into the warmth under her head as she pushed those thoughts away and felt more than heard Candy Pop chuckle, "Finally awake?"

"No," Briallan kept her eyes closed.

Candy Pop chuckled again as his fingers stilled, "Despite the fact you might not want to wake up, you really should. Your dorm-mates are already awake and I do believe one of them is going to be coming over to wake you soon."

Inwardly groaning, Briallan pushed herself up and opened her eyes noting that Candy Pop didn't have his horns visible, "Do I have to wake up?"

"Yes," Candy Pop smiled at her, "You need to eat,"

Briallan's stomach chose that moment to rumble and she glared at him as he chuckled. She lost her glare and smiled lightly, "I'm glad your back, Poppy."

With that said, Briallan pressed a kiss to his cheek and went to start her day.

* * *

Candy Pop walked beside Briallan as they headed up to the RoR noting, "You forgave Granger?"

"One last chance. I'm not holding my breath though and refuse to share any information with her," Briallan knew Hermione well enough to know just how much the bushy haired girl loved Authority figures which meant this wouldn't last very long, "At the very least, she'll be useful to any plans I have here especially when it comes to the toad,"

Candy Pop looked at her in confusion, "I thought you didn't want anything to do with her."

Briallan inwardly cursed at her slip up, but figured it was better he found out now rather than later. She did have to wonder why he hadn't asked what had happened to her hand considering the fact the words were still clearly written on her hand. She didn't reply until they'd gotten in the RoR and settled on the bed. Briallan spoke while holding her wounded hand, "I...While you were gone, my temper has been worse which is normal what with my hell-hound instincts craving contact with my pack-mates. During my last DADA class, I just..." She scowled darkly, "Umbridge made insinuations about my mother and I just couldn't let it stand especially since I was at the end of my rope. I kind of exploded."

"What exactly did you say?" Candy Pop looked at her curiously, "I'm not blaming you for losing your temper. Even if Cane and I do not recall our mother, we still respect her for what she did for us,"

Briallan explained what she'd said before saying, "And I walked right out of class, headed to McGonagall's office, and asked to be allowed to self-study the class. It's allowed if not advised during OWL and NEWT years."

"So you've had detention with her?" Candy Pop asked earning a nod, "What did she have you do?"

"Write lines," Briallan ran her thumb over the words engraved into her skin.

"That's not so..." Candy Pop's eyes went to her hand, "Bad. Puppy?"

"With a blood-quill," Briallan held her hand out to him and watched his eyes widen.

Candy Pop's grip around her wrist was gentle as his eyes focused on the words engraved into her hand. He tightened his grip slowly as he growled out, "She made you write with a Heaven blessed blood-quill?"

"I burned the papers she had me write on after to ensure that she couldn't hold onto my blood. I'm planning on sneaking in while she sleeps and burning the rest to make sure she can't use it against anyone if she hasn't already done so," Briallan winced as his thumb ran over the words, "Alicia and Angelina had me soak it in Murtlap Essence which helped even if it didn't heal it,"

Candy Pop frowned darkly and raised his unoccupied hand to his mouth. He bit down on his thumb until he broke the skin before running the bleeding digit across the words. The black tinted crimson blood sank into her skin slowly as he murmured, "Puppy, I am going to kill her for doing this to you. No mongrel harms what's mine and gets away with it."

Briallan's chest warmed at his words and the thought of him killing Umbridge brought her a sense of dark pleasure the likes she hadn't felt before. Despite this, she had to say, "Don't."

"Puppy," Candy Pop's voice dripped with disapproval as his eyes narrowed and burned with anger, "I am not going to let her get away with this,"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying wait to do it," Briallan saw confusion enter his eyes which spurred her on, "Angelina, Alicia, and I have a plan that I'm going to have my other friends help with. Umbridge has targeted others though most of them are Muggle-borns. With that in mind, we're gathering up statements and complaints from everyone. As soon as we have enough, we're sending them to the Board of Governors. Sirius holds the Black seat on the Board and it'll be easy to have him act as my proxy as well," Candy Pop's eyes gained a glint of understanding, "If Umbridge is going to go after an heir to not one, but two known Pure-blood houses, what's to stop her from moving on to others? Umbridge will get buried into the ground," She smiled lightly as she added, "If our plan doesn't work or if it does, you can kill her afterwards,"

Candy Pop chuckled softly, "A devious plan you've concocted, Puppy. It seems like you've taken well to my lessons in politics."

"Somewhat," Briallan looked down at her hand and stared at the rapidly shrinking words, "How is your blood..."

"Healing you?" Candy Pop finished with a pleased smile, "It's one of the talents my sister and I share that comes from one of our parents though don't ask us which one since we don't know anything about either of them. So long as we wish it and have some form of connection to the person we're healing, our blood will heal everything save for the deadliest of injuries. It isn't fool proof nor can it heal someone of cancer,"

Once the words on her hand healed, Briallan flexed it lightly feeling the ache caused by the blood quill disappear. She looked at Candy Pop, "Why heal me? It's just another scar."

Despite being one of Briallan's pack mates, Candy Pop didn't need to heal her. Scars didn't bother her any more, they stopped bothering her back when she was younger and the basilisk bit her. They were signs of her survival after all. Candy Pop shook his head lightly, "It's not just another scar. It's a mark someone other than me put on you and it pisses me off especially since I wasn't there to prevent it."

Briallan's heat beat a bit faster and she felt giddy for whatever reason. Instead of focusing on that, she shook her head and said, "You didn't know it was going to happen and you had better things to do than watch over me," Candy Pop shook his head and she realized that he wouldn't be letting it go, "How is she?"

"She's changed since I last saw her, but she's still my sister," Candy Pop smiled lightly, "I think where she is right now is better than what we did before. The wandering while fun at times can get old after awhile. We may have a home in hell, but above? No. I met the one Jack spoke of and was given the same offer he gave me sister. I haven't decided if I'll take it yet, but he's agreed to wait on my decision until next year. Candy Cane will be coming here when she's finished whatever job he gave her,"

"So I'll get to meet her?" Briallan felt excitement pool in her stomach as he nodded, "Great!"

Candy Pop smiled and pulled Briallan into his lap earning a soft squeak that she would forever deny making. She pushed against his shoulders as her knees fell on either side of his, "What was that for?"

"You're cute when you look excited," Candy Pop teased earning a minor glare from her as she flushed lightly.

"Fuck off," Briallan growled with little heat to her words.

Candy Pop snorted as his arm wound around her waist and a hand settled on the back of her neck, "Nope. I have a very cute puppy in my lap that's begging for my attention."

Briallan's eyes narrowed, "I am not begging for attention."

Candy Pop just smirked before kissing Briallan as the hand on her neck pressed her towards him. She denied him entrance when his tongue slipped across her bottom lip before nipping his earning a surprised moan. She slipped her tongue into his mouth mentally grinning when his tongue only sat there as she began to explore his mouth as he had done hers. She heard him let out a soft groan and crush her against him when she accidentally cut her tongue on one of his sharp teeth. Curious to see what else got a reaction out of him, she reached up with her hands and burrowed them in his hair. She tugged lightly and found herself on her back without a shirt on with Candy Pop quickly removing her bra as well. Candy Pop resumed the kiss as his fingers roved over her newly exposed skin and his body pressing against hers. She broke the kiss with a soft gasp as he tugged at her nipples earning a chuckle from him, "Like that, Puppy?"

"What the hell?" Briallan breathed as his fingers explored her chest.

"I love having my hair tugged on during sex," Candy Pop kissed his way down her neck to where he'd bitten her.

Briallan's eyes slipped closed as he nipped and sucked at that spot causing pleasure to roll through her body. He moved down to her chest and began to explore it as his fingers squeezed lightly. She moaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck on it as one of his hands tugged at her other one. Pleasure sparked and heat pooled within her stomach as Candy Pop's unoccupied hand slipped into her pants. He rubbed her through the thin fabric of her underwear. She tangled her fingers into his hair as moans slipped out of her throat. Candy's mouth switched to her other breast and his hands switched places though this time he slipped his hand into her underwear. She gasped at the skin contact and bucked against his hand. Fingers slipped inside of her and worked on opening her up, the pleasure she felt built up into the increasingly familiar coil. Bucking against his fingers as his thumb pressed against her clit caused the coil to tighten, it wasn't until his fingers found the same spot his tail had that the coil burst.

When she came down for her high, Candy Pop had removed his fingers and was licking them with a light smirk on his face. She flushed lightly and looked away from him as she sat up, "Where did you put my shirt and bra?"

"Somewhere," Candy Pop answered making her roll her eyes.


	16. 16

Briallan stared at Hermione for a few moments before shaking her head, "There is no way in heaven I'm doing anything like that, Hermione."

"But Bria," Hermione began only for Briallan to cut her off.

"Most of the school thinks I'm fucking nuts, the ones that will come to that little shindig you're planning are only going to come because they want to know what happened at the 3rd task," Briallan began ticking off the reasons why she thought Hermione's idea of her teaching the various students of Hogwarts DADA was insane, "I'm already self-studying DADA which means I already have a shit ton of stuff to learn without the aid of a teacher, and I don't owe any of those idiots anything," She glared at Hermione, "I'm not going to waste my time on a bunch of people that will happily toss me away the moment something doesn't go right,"

Hermione looked at her with a frown, "But you have the best DADA scores in our year."

"Your point?" Briallan wasn't going to be a teacher.

Candy Pop was chuckling behind her and she barely refrained from growling at him. How the hell he found this situation funny, she didn't know. Hermione's frown deepened, "You are our best bet-"

"Hermione, you would be the better teacher. I don't give two shits about anyone outside of my friends and could careless if everyone else died," Briallan was going to be blunt and if Hermione didn't like it, then she wouldn't be her friend anymore, "I'm not going to turn into some prized show dog that sits and shits on command. Just leave me out of this, I have more important things to do like learn how to survive what's coming and work on getting the evidence needed to get Umbridge tossed out on her ass," Hermione gaped at her and she smirked slightly, "Tell me why I should give two shits about those that treated me like I was lower than dirt the moment it was revealed I could speak to snakes or didn't believe me when I said that I didn't enter myself into the tournament. Why should I try to teach them anything? What do I owe them?"

Hermione stared at her seemingly unable to formulate any words. With a snort, Briallan continued on her way out of the common room towards her dorm room. She had studying to do.

* * *

Laughing Jack stared at Briallan before he doubled over laughing. She rolled her eyes at him and looked at Luna, "Can you honestly imagine me being a teacher? I'd be more likely to beat them senseless than teach them anything."

Luna giggled softly, "I don't know. You being a teacher would be interesting."

Rolling her eyes, Briallan flopped down on Candy Pop's stomach earning a grunt from the reclining jester. Candy Pop didn't push her off instead he flicked her nose earning an annoyed look from the hell-hound animagus. She hated it when her nose was flicked. It always ended up messing with her sense of smell for half an hour. She rubbed her nose, but didn't move from her current spot. Laughing Jack finally stopped laughing and gasped out, "How in the world does she even think you'd be a good teacher?"

"I have no fucking clue," Briallan laid her head on her arms, "The only ones I have any real patience with are my friends. I mean," She thought about why Hermione thought she'd have the patience to teach, "I do have more patience with first years, but that ends the moment they turn into whiny brats,"

"You are good at Transfiguration," Luna pointed out, "You have to be good at Transfiguration to be able to become an animagus,"

"Explain Peter Pettigrew," Briallan shot back, "He sucks are Transfiguration. The only reason he managed the transformation was through the efforts of my father and Sirius,"

Luna closed her mouth and nodded. Briallan sighed softly, "Well, whatever the reason is, I'm not going to teach anyone."

"What about the kids you'll have?" Laughing Jack asked making Briallan choke slightly as Candy Pop stiffened under her.

"Kids? I'm not having any kids," Briallan shook her head lightly once the shock had worn off, "I don't really want kids since I'd probably make a shitty mother especially since the most I've seen are either over bearing banshee's or jealous twats. Even if I wanted kids, I doubt my body could make any,"

Candy Pop frowned at that, "What do you mean?"

"I was bitten by a basilisk during the tail end of second year," Briallan had already told him this, "While I might have been cried on by a phoenix which nullified the venom, it doesn't mean it isn't still inside my body. There is also the chance that I'm barren too," She felt a bit of bitterness at that thought, "Once upon a time, I did want to have kids. I wanted to have a large family. The dream died the moment I learned that the snake bastard was still out there and just how shitty the magical world is," She closed her eyes with a sigh, "The dream completely died in fourth year when I was surrounded by males and females that would only use me. Why would I bring any kids into a world where one of their parents didn't actually love them or where an entire population would use them?" Candy Pop pushed her off his stomach suddenly causing her to look at him in surprise, "What was that for?"

Candy Pop didn't answer as he disappeared. Briallan looked at Laughing Jack and Luna feeling a little bit hurt. Laughing Jack frowned slightly, "Well I didn't expect that to happen."

"Why did he leave?" Briallan asked with a frown trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Laughing Jack shrugged, "I honestly have no idea."

"He'll be back," Luna promised with a smile, "He'll be back the moment he realized that he hurt you by leaving without an explanation,"

Briallan's frown deepened, "I'm not hurt. I'm confused."

Laughing Jack snorted, "Doggy, you really aren't fooling anyone."

Rolling her eyes, Briallan pushed herself up and headed back towards the castle, "I have homework to work on and a subject to self-study."

* * *

Briallan ran a hand through her hair trying not to think about the headache that was brewing. The book list that Remus had sent her alongside a list of recommended spells to learn was useful. It didn't change the fact that some of the books were so dry that she could pour water on them and they'd still be dry. She sat back in her chair only to jolt a bit as a mug of tea was set in front of her. She looked to see Dobby standing there, "Dobby?"

"Bria, Dobby was just bringing you something to drink," Dobby answered earning a small smile.

"Thank you, Dobby," Briallan picked up the mug and sniffed lightly sighing as the scent of Earl Grey reached her nose, "Could you bring me some snacks as well? Some honey roasted apple slices?"

Briallan might as well try them and see if they tasted as good as Candy Pop said they did. Dobby nodded excitedly and popped away. Thankfully, she had managed to get the excitable elf to only call her Bria and to be fairly quiet. Soon enough, Dobby reappeared with a bowl filled with steaming pieces of apple and walnuts. He presented them to her and said, "Dobby was told that they would be a good combination."

"Thanks, Dobby," Briallan picked up the spoon he'd brought her and tried it finding herself humming softly in pleasure, "You're right. It is a good combination,"

"Will Bria be needing anything else?" Dobby asked looking at her curiously.

Briallan shook her head, "That will be it for now though if you could come by around Midnight to remind me that I need to sleep, that would be nice."

"Dobby will be doing so," Dobby disappeared moments later.

Drinking some of her tea and eating her snack, Briallan set back to work. On the plus side of self-studying an important subject, it gave her little time to think about Candy Pop disappearing who knows where without a word. She soon hit her stride and found herself progressing through the book that she'd been reading for the last hour. Dobby came around as she asked, but she didn't go to bed as she'd found an interesting chapter on various invisibility spells and their uses. It was only when the words were too blurry to read that she finally got changed into her night clothes and went to bed.

* * *

Briallan woke up when a heavy body settled on top of her. She opened her eyes and found a wall of familiar dark blue hair. Shifting slightly, she heard Candy Pop groan and nuzzle into her chest. She flushed lightly as she raised her arms and pushed at him, "Poppy, get off," Candy Pop muttered something into her chest and stayed where he was, "Candy Pop, get off of me!" He didn't do anything other than wrap his arm around her making her growl, "Get off!" She shook him which did nothing other than earn another mutter, "Fine, be that way."

Briallan transformed into her hell-hound form which finally caused Candy Pop to get off of her. Immediatly upon transforming, she smelt alcohol much like the kind that Vernon enjoyed drinking when he'd had a bad day at work. Growling at her pack-mate, she nosed his neck causing the incubus to jump slightly as the bed creaked under her now heavier weight. It wouldn't break or anything, but it was a concerning sound. For now, she focused on waking her pack-mate and figuring out why he'd gotten drunk. It took nipping one of his pointed ears and pressing a paw in a place where it shouldn't go to wake him up. He groaned out, "Why did you wake me up, Puppy?"

Briallan shifted back, "I do not enjoy being used as a pillow especially not by drunk idiots."

"I'm not drunk," Candy Pop refuted earning a snort.

"I smell the alcohol on your breath," Briallan frowned at him.

"I'm not drunk. It takes more than a few shots of human alcohol to make me drunk," Candy Pop rubbed at his ear.

Briallan snorted and settled back against the pillows, "That still doesn't explain why you decided to use me a pillow."

Candy Pop pushed himself up onto all fours and made his way over to her, "Your chest is soft and comfortable."

Briallan shook her head and laid down fully, "I don't care. Don't use me as a heaven be damned pillow."

"What's wrong, Puppy?" Candy Pop looked down at her as he settled his body over hers.

Briallan rolled onto her side, "Why the hell did you leave earlier without so much as a word?"

"I needed to find out if you were right about the basilisk and phoenix tears thing," Candy Pop laid down beside her and pulled her against his chest, "I got a bit panicked. It didn't help that LJ decided to bring up a subject that isn't a comfortable one for me,"

Briallan frowned and rolled over to look at him, "What do you mean? Does the subject of me having kids offend you?"

Candy Pop shook his head, "It's not that. I honestly think you having kids would be interesting especially when it comes to how they would look or act," He gained an uncomfortable look, "Incubi and Succubi don't usually have kids. The only time it happens is with those that aren't from our species. The kids tend to either be one of our species or half. Usually they end up insane for whatever reason. Because of this, Candy Cane and I have sworn off ever having kids."

Okay now it made sense why he isn't comfortable with the subject, "Oh."

"You also don't have to worry about being barren," Candy Pop said earning a confused look, "One of the things Incubi and Succubi are able to do is tell if their partners are able to have children. We're able to tell when their fertile and use our powers to prevent conception. Of course, we are wrong sometimes," He leaned his head over to nuzzle her neck, "I've tasted your blood and you carry the taste of fertility," She flushed lightly at that while feeling some part of her that still wanted kids to cheer, "It makes you taste sweeter. If you were barren, you'd taste a bit bitter,"

Briallan shivered slightly as he pressed his mouth to her neck and began to lick the skin under his lips, "What did you find out?"

"Hmm?" Candy Pop began nipping lightly at her skin.

"About the phoenix tears and basilisk venom thing," Briallan's head was starting to fog a bit.

Candy Pop hummed lightly, "You're right though if you drank my blood, you'd be able to support life."

"Why?" Briallan pushed away from him.

Candy Pop frowned at her for interrupting his perusal of her neck, but answered her question, "It will neutralize the venom and allow the phoenix tears to fully get rid of it. It will also ensure that you retain your immunity to most poisons, drugs, and potions which will be passed on to whatever kids you have."

"Cool," Briallan closed her eyes and decided to go back to sleep.

"Aren't you going to ask me for my blood?" Candy Pop asked.

"Nope," Briallan was feeling the call of unconsciousness beckon her, "It's your choice, but even if you give me your blood, I won't end up having kids. The whole thing with your mark kind of prevents it not to mention I probably won't find anyone that I'd like to have a kid with which is okay with me,"

Briallan slowly began falling asleep though she was awake enough to register Candy Pop muttering, "Right."


	17. 17

Briallan headed into Hogsmeade with the rest of the school. She needed to get her school supplies and meet up with Remus to find out how Sirius was doing. Outside of that first letter, she hadn't heard directly from him. Remus had reported that Sirius was doing fine, but she really wanted to hear it directly from the werewolf. She paused as she noticed Candy Pop leaning against one of the light posts wearing a Hogwarts uniform with the Hufflepuff crest on his chest. She walked up to him, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"The uniform," Candy Pop answered with a bright smile, "To everyone today, I'm a Hufflepuff student from Hogwarts. All they will see is an unassuming male sixth year Puff that they won't find interesting at all,"

"And why are you doing this?" Briallan asked as she started heading into Hogsmeade.

"I'm a bit bored and wanted to see what the fuss was about not to mention see if it's changed since the last time I was here," Candy Pop looked around with a soft hum.

Briallan looked at him in confusion, "You've been to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes though it was just a handful of house and a pair of shops back then," Candy Pop smiled lightly, "My sister and I visited a few years after the castle was built though we never had any interest in going inside," Candy Pop snorted, "I still don't see the appeal of it other than a place for ill-bred mongrels to learn how to be functional or breed with one another. We wouldn't have been allowed inside even if we showed some form of interest. Magicals were such a paranoid bunch back then especially Godric. Salazar didn't match him even after his near death experience with a couple of Viking raiders and a group of traveling christian crusaders,"

"You knew the founders?" Briallan asked him curiously as they ducked into the stationary shop.

Candy Pop nodded as they began to gather up the supplies she would need, "Yes though my favorite of the bunch was Helga. She was absolutely delightful even after a bad full moon. She was a werewolf though unlike the one you know, she was born a werewolf. Out of all of them, I disliked Godric the most. He drank far too much and acted like a man-whore. You would have thought him an incubus with how many men and women he bedded within the months we stayed here," Candy Pop grimaced as Briallan picked up a few inkwells of black ink and one color changing one, "Oh, he was a talented sword fighter and I could respect his battlefield experience even if he went out to fight far more than was advised. Salazar was the true combat prodigy of the two though history seems to have forgotten it."

Candy Pop fell silent as they approached the counter and waited until she'd paid for her things to continue speaking. As Briallan got everything on her list, Candy Pop told her of the founders. Gryffindor was apparently scared of slugs and bees. Hufflepuff was a prankster on par with Laughing Jack. Slytherin couldn't brew a potion to save his life. Ravenclaw was a bookworm far worse than Hermione, a scientist that held little regard for those around her, and lacked common sense. Candy Pop mentioned that out of all of the founders, Helga was the only one that had some form of sense. Hufflepuff's founder was also the sole reason for any poetry books within the library.

Soon enough, Briallan headed towards the three broom sticks where she was due to meet Remus. Before she could enter, she was stopped by Colin Creevey. She paused as Candy Pop peered at the boy curiously, "Bria!"

"Colin," Briallan greeted the blonde boy, "What can I do for you?"

"Are you really going to be teaching us-" Colin began only for Briallan to cut him off.

"No," Briallan felt more than a little peeved at Hermione, "I am not teaching anyone anything. Now, I have a meeting to get to. Please inform Hermione when you see her that I'm done and not to speak to me anymore,"

With that, Briallan turned and walked into the pub. Candy Pop commented, "That was a bit harsh."

"I'm just a little bit irritated that Hermione went behind my back," Briallan replied before walking up to Madam Rosmerta, "Madam Rosmerta,"

"Briallan," The barmaid smiled at her and gestured to the stairs, "Third door on the left,"

"Thank you, Ma'am," Briallan inclined her head and headed for the stairs, "Remus only wants to see me,"

"He'll only see you," Candy Pop replied in a light tone, "I will appear when you leave the three broomsticks,"

* * *

Remus pulled her into a hug the moment she closed the door behind her earning a low growl from Candy Pop. Inwardly rolling her eyes, Briallan said, "Hey, Remus."

"Cub," He greeted her with a soft smile as he let go of her and moved to settle down at the table, "How have you been?"

"Outside of wanting to tear Umbitch apart and Hermione being annoying, I've been relatively good," Briallan sat down across from him and picked up the menu before selecting a butterbeer, "Thanks to that book list and the list of spells, I'm fairly sure I'll be able to pass my DADA OWL without any problems. I've managed to sink into the background for the most part which has had the added effect of my temper being reduced. I'm almost tempted to self-study my Potions OWL, but Snape hasn't driven me to that point yet. I have been studying the material outside of class. I'll start brewing outside of class at some point though it'll have to wait until the winter holidays when I can go shopping for extra potions ingredients,"

Remus looked proud, "That's good, Cub," He frowned slightly, "Though what about friends?"

Briallan opened her butterbeer and took a drink, "I'm closer to Luna, the twins, Ginny, and Neville than I ever had been. They make sure I'm not studying all the time and actually have some fun."

"Any prospective love interests?" Remus asked making the butterbeer go down the wrong pipe.

Coughing and spluttering, she gasped out, "What kind of question is that?!"

Remus looked at her in amusement, "I'm a werewolf, Cub. I have an enhanced sense of smell."

Shaking her head at him, Briallan said, "We're only friends."

"So who's the lucky man?" Remus asked with a smirk earning a glare.

Candy Pop leaned down and said, "Tell him my name is Phelan Crane and I'm a sixth year Hufflepuff."

Briallan took a swig of her butterbeer, "We are just friends and who says that I'm not attracted to girls?"

Briallan felt vindicated when Remus choked on his hot chocolate and Candy Pop looked like he'd been slapped by a fish. Remus shook his head after clearing his throat, "Right. Sirius and I will accept whoever you love."

Briallan nodded before saying, "My friend's name is Phelan Crane and he is a sixth year Hufflepuff. He's mostly been helping me out with my Transfiguration studies and DADA when he can," Remus looked like he wanted to say something, "So how is the old dog?"

"Sirius is doing very well for the most part and will definitely be able to see you at Christmas," Remus said and Briallan breathed a sigh of relief, "He's sorry that he can't write you himself right now, but he will soon,"

"I look forward to it," Briallan really couldn't wait to write Sirius, "Though I think I might end up switching over to a school owl soon. I wouldn't put it past Umbridge to attempt at stealing my mail especially since she hasn't been able to get close to me since my detentions,"

Remus frowned as he said, "That would be a good idea though try to pick a diffrent owl each time."

"I will though Hedwig isn't going to be happy with me," Briallan shuddered to think of what her owl would do to her for daring to use another one even if it was to protect her.

Remus asked about the evidence that Briallan and the others had managed to gather so far and their plans on what to do with it.

* * *

Briallan and Remus stepped out of the Three Broomsticks with the hell-hound animagus wondering where Candy Pop had gone. Remus hugged her again, "You be careful, Cub."

"I will so long as you're careful too, Remus," Briallan hugged him tightly.

Remus nodded and let go of her as they both heard, "There you are, Puppy!"

"Phelan," Briallan stared at Candy Pop's hair in surprise as he approached along with the rest of him.

Candy Pop looked  _normal_  for once and it bothered Briallan greatly which was surprising. Oh, he looked as attractive as ever, but that didn't change how wrong it looked. Candy Pop's hair was as black as the night and his eyes were a dark almost purple blue. He was still tall, but not as tall as usual and his ears weren't so pointed any more. He wasn't as pale nor did his skin have that blue tint to it and he no longer had the circles on his cheeks. When he opened his mouth, she didn't see any sharp points whatsoever. All in all, he looked  _human_.

Candy Pop winked at her as he approached, "I've been looking for you, Puppy. Disappearing on a guy when you're the one to ask him to come to Hogsmeade with you, so mean."

"I didn't ask you to come to Hogsmeade," Briallan shot back without thinking, "And I didn't disappear on you. You're the one that wandered off and I told you that I was meeting someone. It's not my fault you didn't listen,"

Candy Pop offered her a mock pout, "But I thought we were on a date."

"I never said anything like that," Briallan glowered at him.

"Always denying the attraction we feel towards one another. Oh cruel world, how you've forsaken me as if I was little more than the dirt beneath your boots," Candy Pop mock wailed pressing a hand to his forehead, "Oh my poor heart, it beats for you and yet, you deny it," Briallan stared at him in shock at how damn dramatic he was acting right now, "My soul withers and dies just a bit more as each denial rings through the air. May death take me for my lovely goddess refuses to,"

With that, Candy Pop collapsed on the ground and Briallan stared at him before flushing as Remus snorted. She glanced at him and he teased, "Just a friend, huh?"

Briallan found herself pulled to Candy Pop's chest as he sprung up and wrapped his arms around her, "Oh, we're more than friends, my good man. My dearest Puppy has agreed to be my lady love though in public she's a bit scared to admit it."

"I am not scared-" Briallan was cut off as Candy Pop let out a whoop and began dancing around.

"She admits that she loves me! Oh, what a blessed day it is!" Candy Pop twirled her around.

Briallan caught sight of Luna and Laughing Jack laughing their asses off near by. She promised to get them back for not helping her. She stomped on Candy Pop's foot causing him to yelp in fake pain and let go of her. She dusted herself off with a glare towards Candy Pop and turned to Remus, "Remus, this is my  _friend_  Phelan Crane. He's an over dramatic bastard that loves getting a rise out of me. There is absolutely nothing between us."

Candy Pop pouted at her, "Puppy, you're so cruel."

Briallan flipped his off as Remus shook his head. The werewolf looked more amused than he should be and eyed Candy Pop, "My name is Remus Lupin."

"Phelan Crane," Candy Pop held out his hand and the two shook, "I transferred to Hogwarts this year after I fell in love with it last year. I used to go to Beauxbatons,"

"A pleasure, Mr. Crane," Remus replied with a smile, "I hope you've been enjoying your year here then,"

"After meeting the puppy, I can say I definitely am," Candy Pop released Remus' hand and wrapped Briallan in a hug, "She's just so adorable. It makes me want to gobble her up,"

Briallan elbowed him, but didn't attempt to remove herself from his arms knowing that he wouldn't let go unless he wanted to, "Fuck off."

"And she has just the funniest replies to the things I say," Candy Pop's grip tightened minimally as he squeezed her.

"Get Bent," She replied with a slight glare.

Remus looked at them in amusement though Briallan could tell that he was confused about something, "I see," He pulled out a pocket watch, "I should get going. Cub, be safe. Mr. Crane, watch over her for her godfather and myself. She somehow manages to get into trouble every year without fail."

"Will do!" Candy Pop offered Remus a mock salute.

Remus shook his head before taking his leave with one last goodbye. Briallan elbowed Candy Pop once he left and asked, "What the hell was all that?!"

"One part wanting to see how he would react and two parts boredom," Candy Pop pressed a wet kiss to her cheek, "And lastly to see how you would react,"

Rolling her eyes, Briallan pushed away from him, "Let's head back to school."

"Not going to take me to Madam Puddifoot's?" Candy Pop teased her.

"I'm going to stab you and dig out your insides with a tooth pick," Briallan replied moving towards the castle.

Candy Pop snorted softly, "Why a tooth pick?"

"It'll take longer and be a lot more painful," Briallan glanced at him, "Of course, I could cut your dick off and shove it down your throat,"

Candy Pop chuckled, "A good plan though there is a small problem. I'm not human and my 'dick' isn't like a humans. There is a reason any lovers we have rarely go back to human males."

Briallan paused for a second at those words as a shiver went down her spine.


	18. 18

Briallan stared at the news paper in her hands with no small sense of shock and annoyance. Candy Pop looked at it over her shoulder and let out a rumbling growl, "They can't be serious."

"They are," Briallan crumbled the paper and lit it on fire, "High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. With that position, Umbridge will be able to usurp Dumbledore," She looked at the flames with as her mind swirled with thoughts, "Perhaps waiting to out her would be a good idea. Get Dumbledore chased out of the castle first,"

"Why?" Candy Pop looked at her with a frown.

Briallan looked away from the fire as it burned through the paper before dissipating, "If Dumbledore is not inside the castle, it will make preparing to leave that much easier."

Candy Pop wrapped his arms around her, "But that doesn't mean she won't try anything against you."

"How could she when I am not in her class? All it takes is ensuring that she doesn't see me and ensure my friends offer up alibis," Briallan smiled as a plan formed in her mind, "Maybe have the twins drive her mad? It wouldn't be too hard to push them towards that direction and I could practice my illusion spells on a human target without having to worry about causing permanent damage,"

Candy Pop snorted as he laid his head on her shoulder, "I don't know whether to be proud or annoyed that you're starting to utilize the malevolence of your hell-hound side."

Briallan snorted as she turned back to her homework, "Neither since it isn't for you."

* * *

Fred and George looked at Briallan for a few minutes before mischievous grins stretched across their faces, "Dearest benefactor, we-"

"Would be happy to-" Fred's eyes were as bright as his smile.

"Cause some chaos for you!" They laughed loudly, "Especially-"

"If it's against-" George's eyes were calculating.

"Umbridge!" They finished.

Briallan beamed at them and patted their shoulders, "If you need anything whether it be ingredients, the map, or anything like that, you just come to me."

With that done, Briallan headed to the Owlry to send off a letter to Remus. She ended up running into Cho Chang. Cho looked at her in surprise, "Briallan."

"Cho," Briallan greeted her noting the red rimmed eyes and the bags beneath them.

Briallan moved past the elder girl not wanting to talk. She paused as Cho said, "I...I believe you, Briallan. About the tournament-"

"Don't worry about it," Briallan tied her letter to the leg of a school owl and sent it of with a murmur of, "Remus Lupin,"

Briallan turned back only to flinch a bit at how close the Ravenclaw was. Candy Pop frowned from behind the girl. She moved back a bit as Cho said, "I...I was hoping to talk to you earlier, but you seem to be busy this year."

"I have a lot on my plate since I am self-studying DADA this year," Briallan edged to the side, "If you'll excuse me, Cho. I need to get goin-"

Briallan, Cho, and Candy Pop jump when Filtch darted into the room shouting about ordering Dung-bombs.

* * *

Briallan headed for the RoR after getting away from Filtch and commented, "That was just plain odd though I think Umbridge was hoping to steal my mail for whatever reason."

Candy Pop summoned the room and they headed inside as he said, "More than likely, she's trying to prevent students from reporting about her use of blood quills."

"Probably," Briallan pulled off her shoes after setting down her bag and hopped onto the bed as Candy Pop headed over to a table that had appeared, "Still that thing with Cho was odd,"

A house elf appeared with a bottle of wine and two glasses that it set on the table before disappearing. Briallan stared at Candy Pop as he opened the bottle and poured the wine into the glass. He spoke as he filled the glass half-way and shut the bottle, "I believe she thinks that she's attracted to you."

"What?" Briallan looked at him in confusion as he picked up the glasses and brought them over to the bed, "You do realize I'm under age, right?"

"It's only a bit of wine," Candy Pop said holding out a glass towards her.

Briallan hesitated for a moment before taking the glass. She sniffed it and admitted that it didn't smell bad before taking a small sip. It was a bit bitter with a sweet after taste that wasn't bad. She took another sip before saying, "Not bad."

"An incubus will always be able to tell when someone is attracted to another especially when in the same room as them," Candy Pop explained as he settled down beside her, "It assists us in not only finding out prey, but finding a form they they will find attractive for when we go after them in dreams. Almost every sexual dream is caused by Incubi or Succubi,"

Briallan took another sip of wine, "But how does that translate to her thinking she's attracted to me?"

"She was giving off lust while looking at you," Candy Pop explained as he leaned back slightly and drank some of his wine, "While her conscious mind was focusing on you, her subconscious mind held the image of the boy, Cedric Diggory. This is actually common among mongrels that have lost their lovers or have been refused by those they want, it usually occurs with younger mongrels,"

Briallan felt a bit disgusted, "But why me?"

"I do not know. Mongrels become odd when they grieve," Candy Pop shrugged lightly.

"How do I get it to stop?" Briallan didn't like girls in that way or at least, the ones in England.

Briallan thought back to her fourth year and meeting Fleur. Yes, she had, had a crush on the silver blonde french woman though it was a minor one. She pushed it from her mind as Candy Pop said, "You can't. The best thing to do is avoid her until she tries to act on her desires then turn her down."

Briallan drank some more of her wine and stared at the dark liquid, "I don't like it."

"I don't either," Candy Pop replied causing her to glance at him, "Incubus are possessive remember,"

"I thought it was every males dream to see girl on girl action," Briallan remembered hearing something like that from a majority of the older males at school.

The only ones that didn't seem to have that opinion were the boys that hadn't started puberty yet. Candy Pop shook his head, "Oh, I do enjoy watching it, but you're mine and seeing you with another makes me burn. And not in the fun way either,"

Briallan drank some more wine and saw that she was almost done the glass. With a small shrug, she finished it off and handed Candy Pop the glass before laying down, "Really?"

"Male or female, I don't like the idea of seeing you with anyone save for me," Candy Pop got up and placed the glasses back on the table before settling back on the bed next to her, "Besides, it wouldn't bring you any true pleasure. You would never find completion unless it was with me,"

"And Night Terrors," Briallan felt a bit of bitter anger towards the darker side of Candy Pop for molesting her like he had.

Candy Pop growled softly, but he did admit, "And him."

Briallan pushed away her thoughts and rolled onto her side to look at him, "What else did your mark do?"

Candy Pop reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Makes sure those like me know that I've claimed you and will keep them from harming you. It allows me to know how you're feeling especially if they're powerful. It allows me to track you if I need to. It also allows me easier access to your dreams."

Briallan jolted a bit, "Have you been keeping me from having nightmares since we met?"

"Yes," Candy Pop pulled her onto him and she laid her head against his chest, "You needed a clear head to make your decision,"

"Thank you," Briallan wasn't angry at him.

Before going to Grimmauld place, Briallan barely slept. The nightmares she had haunted her every step and rarely left her any peace. After the few few times she'd woken up scream, she had learned to avoid sleeping until she passed out. While the sleep was restless, it rarely brought with it nightmares. Considering the fact Vernon took great joy in beating her silly if she woke up screaming, she had yet another reason to avoid sleeping as much as she could. There was also the fact that Dudley had been giving her looks, she didn't want to wake up being raped by her cousin. Oh, she had learned that sleeping in her animagus form helped alleviate the nightmares a bit, but staying in that form more than two nights in a row tended to cause her human form to change a bit too much. The changes reversed themselves after a day or so for the most part, but being beaten by Vernon for having golden eyes made her inwardly wince.

Candy Pop pulled Briallan from her thoughts, "Is something wrong?"

"Just remembering why I rarely slept unless my body forced me to," Briallan kept her head down.

"And why is that?" Candy Pop asked sounding curious.

Briallan hesitated for a moment before saying, "My uncle beat me anytime I woke up screaming, so I learned very quickly to avoid sleeping until I passed out lest I wake up screaming. I did sleep in my hell-hound form, but never for more than two nights in a row otherwise Vernon would beat me for whatever physical changes my animal form left. Mostly it was just my eyes turning gold, but still," She felt Candy Pop stiffen beneath her, "There was also the fact that Dudley, my cousin, was giving me looks that no one gives in their right mind gives their kin. Even when my body forced me to pass out, I was able to wake up at the drop of a hat which I couldn't do when I had nightmares."

Candy Pop's voice was strained, "Puppy, I am going to kill them."

Briallan was silent for a moment as she contemplated how to respond to that. The abuse layered on her by the ones that should have taken care of her wasn't right. She realized that a long time ago. She knew that true family would never harm one another if they had a choice. She held no love for her relatives. She stopped loving them the moment she realized that they had never called her by her actual name. Hearing Candy Pop say he was going to kill them, she was shocked at how little she cared. She thought that she would feel something, anything, towards her relatives dying, but she didn't. Well, that was a lie. She felt a sense of dark satisfaction well up from her hell-hound. Raising her head, she looked down at Candy Pop and smiled, "Go ahead. I feel nothing for them."

Candy Pop stared at her for a moment before smiling, "Good."

* * *

It was only a day later that Candy Pop had disappeared and the news came that her relatives had been murdered in a rather brutal manner by a blunt object. Everyone looked towards her and she had to put to use the acting skills that she had gained over the years. She stared blankly at the paper until Ginny placed a hand on her shoulder and looked up, "T-they're dead..."

"I'm sorry, Bria," Ginny looked at her sadly as the great hall fell silent, "I know you didn't really get along with them,"

"I...I..." Tears welled up in her eyes as she whispered in a broken tone, "I'm alone now,"

Ginny pulled her into a hug as she began to sob softly while inwardly grinning. She couldn't be sent back to the Dursleys now even if Dumbledore wanted her to.


	19. 19

Briallan found herself called up to the headmaster's office not even a day after the news about her relatives came out. Candy Pop was frowning as Briallan spoke the password, "Acid Pops."

They headed up the stairs as Candy Pop muttered, "Keep from meeting his eyes directly. I'll be shielding any thoughts about me and make sure he can't see me through your eyes."

"Noted," Briallan murmured softly under her breath.

The door opened before she even reached the last step and she walked inside. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and said nothing to her. Instead of saying anything, Briallan headed over to where Fawkes sat on his perch and held out her hand to the phoenix. Fawkes leaned down and trilled softly as she ran her fingers over his soft head. The warmth pouring off of him felt like her fingers should be burning. Candy Pop let out a laugh, "So he really is a phoenix rather than the fire bird that we thought he would be, the idiot Godric actually managed to impress a phoenix enough to get it to bind itself to the Lucifer be blessed school."

Briallan was surprised by his words, but didn't let it show. She knew he could feel it though thanks to his explanation of what his mark does. She reluctantly removed her hand from Fawkes as Dumbledore asked, "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you," Briallan sat down in the chair across from Dumbledore desk and was surprised when Fawkes settled himself there, "Why did you call me up here, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore heaved a sigh and put down his quill, "I am sorry for your loss, Briallan. I know that your relationship with your relatives wasn't the best, but they were still family."

Briallan refrained from sneering at Dumbledore as she pushed down her instincts to rip him apart of daring to call her so familiarly, "Headmaster, I would prefer it if you didn't call me by my first name. It is rude especially since you are no longer my magical guardian what with Sirius being free now," Dumbledore's face was impassive, "As for my relatives death, the fact that my relationship wasn't the best with me will make it easier to get over their deaths."

Dumbledore frowned at her in disapproval, "B-Miss Potter, grief is not gotten over so easily."

"I'm aware seeing as I dream of Cedric's death every single night," Briallan's voice was cold and she could see Dumbledore stare at her in surprise, "Headmaster, I do not need lessons on grief from you and would greatly prefer it if you refrained from attempting to do so," She looked down at Fawkes as he let out a soothing trill, "If that is all you wished to speak of, I do have studies to get back to,"

Dumbledore's face pinched a bit, "I noticed that you've withdrawn from your friends-"

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have lost my trust. They have not given me a reason to give it back and I refuse to do so as they continue to act as if they've done nothing wrong," Briallan focused on Fawkes as Candy Pop wrapped his arms around her shoulders which helped her stay calm, "Thanks to not focusing on them, I have managed to not only improve my friendship with Heir Longbottom and the twin Weasleys, but also find new friends in Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley," Candy Pop laid his head on hers and glared at Dumbledore, "However, I am unsure as to why you feel the need to bring it up,"

Dumbledore sighed lightly, "Miss Potter, I was worried about you."

"Seeing as I've given answers to each of the questions you've asked me, I must ask that you allow me to return to my dormitory," Briallan's fingers slowly became used to the heat of Fawkes' body the longer she touched him, "My dorm-mates and I were going to be working on our home-work together,"

"How are you settling in?" Dumbledore asked making her internally grimace.

"Very well. It helps that we worked closely together on the Quidditch team," Briallan answered as glanced up at Dumbledore before looking back at Fawkes, "Neither of them blame me for my decision of leaving the Quidditch team as they know that OWLs are rough, they don't mind offering me assistance if I need it,"

Dumbledore made a humming sound that had her bristling slightly, "Are you quite sure that you wish to self-study Defense? It is quite a difficult subject."

"I relish in the challenge, Headmaster," Briallan replied with a small smile, "In fact, I plan on self-studying Potions at some point as well,"

Dumbledore's eyes widened at her words though he showed no other sign of shock as he said, "Miss Potter, I would advise against that as Potions is a very difficult subject that requires quite a bit of instruction in order for one to be competent."

"Seeing as Professor Snape doesn't do more than write the recipe on the board and wander around the room without offering much instruction, I am quite sure I can do fairly well on my own," Briallan retorted in a smooth tone heard Candy Pop chuckle softly, "If Professor Snape were to actually teach us without glowering at us, I would not have any reason to leave the classroom behind,"

"I am sure that Professor Snape does more. You just haven't noticed," Did Dumbledore call her self-absorbed without outright say it?

Briallan bit back the snarl that wanted to leave her and blanked her face, "Headmaster," She felt a bit of amusement when he jolted slightly causing Candy Pop to chuckle again, "I highly doubt that you have sat in on his class and thus wouldn't know what he does. Regardless of your words, I very well may end up self-studying potions as well. Now unless you have anything else to say, I do need to get back to my dormitory."

"Of course, Miss Potter. I will not detain you any longer," Dumbledore said prompting Fawkes to return to his perch.

Briallan stood up and turned away, "Good Night, Headmaster."

"Good night to you as well, Miss Potter," Dumbledore replied.

* * *

Briallan laid down on her bed with a groan, "I hate going to see the Headmaster."

"Did something happen, Bria?" Angelina asked as Candy Pop plopped down on the bed by the pillows.

Briallan frowned softly, "He is always far too familiar and treats me as a child. It's like he thinks I'm stupid or something."

"What did Professor McGonagall do?" Alicia asked earning a confused look, "Wasn't she there?"

"No," Briallan shook her head, "Professor McGonagall is never there when the Headmaster calls for me,"

Angelina frowned at that as Candy Pop looked at the three in interest, "She's supposed to be there. It's one of the school rules. While Dumbledore acts as the magical guardian for the muggle-born and muggle-raised students, the students head of house must be present during all meetings."

"So Dumbledore shouldn't be doing that?" Briallan glanced at Candy Pop seeing him frown, "Then why can he? None of the teachers protested him calling me into his office without being in there too,"

"I don't know, but you really should tell your Godfather," Angelina told Briallan as Alicia nodded along.

Making a mental note to write Remus, Briallan pushed herself up and asked, "So how much dirt did you get on Umbridge today?"

* * *

Candy Pop pulled Briallan to his chest and wrapped his arms around her as he leaned back against the pillows. She turned her head to look at him as she shifted a bit to get comfortable. He was frowning again which prompted her to ask, "What's wrong?"

Candy Pop looked down at her as one of his hands settled on her stomach, "I don't like what I've learned about Dumbledore. I never liked him to begin with and this only makes me like him even less."

"What do you mean?" Candy Pop didn't voice things like that often.

Briallan settled a hand on his arm as he answered, "Dumbledore's a manipulative goat that sees you as a pawn. That much was clear to me, the fact that he's gone out of his way to avoid having others around you when he meets with you only makes me wonder some very unpleasant things."

"Like what?" Briallan had a feeling she wouldn't like what he had to say.

"Those skilled in legilimency are often just as skilled in other mind arts. it's very likely he might've used them to control you at some point," Candy Pop answered making her jolt as white hot rage slid through her veins, "Easy, Puppy-"

"Easy? Easy?!" Briallan growled at him as she rolled over to look at him, "You just told me that Dumbledore might've fucking mind controlled me! How the hell can I ca-"

Candy Pop pinned Briallan to the bed as he kissed her. She tried to keep her anger, but it slowly slipped away the longer he kissed her. When he pulled away, the anger was barely a few embers compared to the bonfire that it had been. She frowned up at him as he said, "Puppy, you need to be calm and rational about this. He will not be able to control you any longer what with me being here. My mark gives you protection against mental magics though against a more powerful being, they won't be able to protect you. While Dumbledore may be powerful for a mongrel, he is not even close to my power."

Briallan relaxed a bit, but the anger stayed, "That doesn't change the fact he couldn't mind controlled me."

"I know," Candy Pop settled on his elbows pressing their chests together, "There is a way to find out, but it would require me to enter your mind far deeper than I have before. It would also allow me to help you build up mental barriers which is something we need to do before leaving England,"

"It means I have to give you my trust, doesn't it?" Briallan asked earning a nod, "Then do it. I need to know if he's tried to mind control me,"

"Are you sure?" Candy Pop asked.

Briallan nodded, "I trust you."

Candy Pop let out a loud exhale as his eyes widened. Briallan smiled at bit at the fact she'd shocked him. While he'd shattered what trust he had gained by marking her, he had managed to regain her trust especially when she learned about the benefits of his mark. The fact he was keeping Night Terrors away also factored into that. He stared at her before smiling and kissing her, "I'll do it tomorrow after I gather up some things I need."

"Okay. Now, off," Briallan pushed against his shoulders, "I need to go to sleep,"

"Alright, Puppy," Candy Pop got off of Briallan as she requested before pulling her to him.

Briallan rolled her eyes, but laid her head down on his chest. She had gotten used to going to sleep in this position and honestly found it more comfortable than falling asleep against her pillows. It also helped that his heart beat was soothing and made it easier to get to sleep as well. She closed her eyes before opening them as Candy Pop's hand slipped under her pants and settled on her hip. He rubbed and squeezed her hip, "Poppy, I'm trying to sleep."

Candy Pop's hand stopped moving for a few seconds, "Sorry, Puppy. I can't resist touching you."

Briallan snorted and adjusted her body.


	20. 20

"So what is all this?" Briallan asked as she looked at the sticks of incense Candy Pop was putting around the RoR.

Candy Pop hadn't used the room he usually did, but a smaller more compact one. Pillows covered the floor in the middle while braziers sat at the four corners, the room was actually somewhat cozy and she felt almost sleep as she settled on the soft pillows. Candy Pop glanced at her as he set up the last incense stick and moved over to the pillows, "The room is supposed to make you comfortable and sleepy. The incense will help assist your mind into falling into a relaxed state and stay that way. The pillows are so we can be comfortable. It should only take me around thirty minutes to see if Dumbledore has attempted to control you and everything that he made you do. After I can ascertain just what he's done, I will work my magic to get rid of any compulsions that might have stuck after you first completed your animagus transformation."

Briallan frowned at him, "Wait my animagus form stopped him from being able to control me?"

"Yes. Only creatures of hell may attempt to control a hell-hound," Candy Pop sat down across from her.

"So he would only have been able to control me up to the summer of last year," Briallan had completed the transformation two days after returning from Hogwarts.

Candy Pop nodded lightly, "Seeing as I do not trust the mongrel, I will be going through every memory between the death of your mother and the day you first completed your animagus transformation."

Despite the relaxing heat, Briallan stiffened at that, "Every memory?"

Candy Pop nodded with understanding in his eyes, "I won't look too closely at them, Puppy. I promise."

Briallan slowly relaxed at his words, "Alright."

"I'm going to light the incense," Candy Pop said as he raised his hand, "Breath in deeply and allow the heat of the room to relax you,"

Candy Pop flicked his wrist and the incense began burning. As soon as smoke started to enter the air, Briallan took a deep breath and found her body immediately begin to relax. She didn't recognized some of the scents filling her nose, but she could smell lavender, jasmine, and the faint scent of lemon. She blinked a bit when a hand touched her cheek and she looked at Candy Pop as a fog slowly entered her mind, "This is kind of nice."

"Good," Candy Pop's voice was soft and a little husky, "Look into my eyes, Puppy,"

"Okay," Briallan focused on his eyes.

They were really pretty and reminded her of hazel eyes. Bright pink and dark purple surrounded the edges of his eyes before blending together. The purple was more prevalent than the pink, but it was still pretty. The cat-like pupil wasn't black, but a rather dark grey edged with a softer grey that really brought out the purple in his eyes. Briallan didn't know how long she looked into his eyes, but knew it had to have been at least thirty minutes when Candy Pop pulled away. Candy Pop shook his head, "Well that was interesting and unsettling."

"Poppy?" Briallan looked at him in confusion.

Candy Pop flicked his wrist and the air began clear, "Puppy, I'll answer your question after your head clears up from the incense."

* * *

By the time Briallan's mind had cleared up, Candy Pop had gotten rid of the incense and had the room transform into their usual one. Candy Pop had picked her up and settled her on the bed. He had also summoned an elf to bring him a bottle of wine and a glass. She ended up watching him drain two glasses and work on a third before her head cleared fully. She shook her head slightly before asking, "Are you trying to get drunk or something?"

"Drinking wine assists me in calming down," Candy Pop informed her after drinking some more wine, "If I wanted to get drunk of this stuff, I would have to drink at least ten bottles of it. I have considered getting drunk though,"

"Why?" Briallan felt a bit of anxiety, "What happened in my memories?"

"You apparently attempted to run away multiple times while with that family," Candy Pop explained much to her confusion, "Each time, Dumbledore tracked you down with what I assume some blood he had taken from you. I will be destroying anything like that before we leave England as well as take you to the goblins and have them do a thorough check on you. They'll be able to get rid of anything I didn't,"

"He obliviated me?" Briallan asked earning a nod, "Can I get the memories back?"

Candy Pop inclined his head before drinking some more wine, "I made sure you'd get them back though it has to be slow otherwise your mind might end up damaged."

While thankful that he was looking after her, Briallan was still a bit confused, "Why would you need to get drunk?"

"Apparently Laughing Jack and I aren't the first of our kind that you've met," Candy Pop answered earning a shocked look, "When you were nine, that family took a trip to France and brought you along. During that trip, you ran away and managed to get into what I'm assuming was a magical quarter much like Diagon Alley. It was there you ended up being chased by a group of what I'm assuming were slave traders and ended up being save by a man known as Jason the Toymaker," Briallan's eye brows rose and she pushed herself up into a sitting position, "Surprisingly, he didn't kill you nor seemed to have any intention to. Instead, he took you in and you traveled with him around a year before Dumbledore managed to track you down during a trip to what I'm assuming is Spain. While Jason was resting, you had left the place you were staying at to go shopping for something though I'm not sure what. Dumbledore kidnapped you and obliviated the memories of your time away from that family as well as used a compulsion charm to ensure you wouldn't run away again,"

Briallan felt anger well up inside of her, "Seriously?! Why the hell would he do that to me?!"

"He wanted a pawn that would act as a martyr against the snake," Candy Pop answered eyeing her.

Growling as she slowly got off the bed, Briallan said, "Have the room create targets for me to destroy until I calm down, please."

* * *

It took almost three hours for Briallan to calm down enough to think clearly without wanting to run off and use the things Candy Pop had taught her to kill Dumbledore. Oh, the anger was still there and would always be though she wasn't about to act on her darker instincts. She went to clean off the sweat, dirt, and debris that covered her before they resumed their conversation. Candy Pop immediately sat her down on the bed and began tending to the scratches and cuts that had occurred during her anger filled rampage. She winced as he licked her cheek, "Why are you licking me?"

"My saliva has minor healing properties which is why you haven't bled out from my bites," Candy Pop licked at the cuts littering her face, "I also really adore the taste of your blood,"

"Joy," Briallan reached out to play with his hair which was softer than she thought it would be, "What else did you find out?"

"He only ever obliviated you a few times after you began coming to Hogwarts," Candy Pop answered as he pulled away from her face to scan it for anymore cuts before he leaned down to work on her neck, "It was mostly about your ladyship, but there were some fights with the youngest Weasley male. There was one memory in your second year that he obliviated you of, but that was due to the fact you caught your Defense teacher raping one of the older students,"

"Lockhart was a rapist?" Briallan asked wincing as his tongue ran across a particularly deep cut.

"Yes," Candy Pop paused at her pule point to suck at the skin making her shiver slightly, "I believe Lockhart would have attempted to rape you though I believe the goat used a compulsion charm to keep him from doing so,"

Briallan shivered in disgust, "I suppose I should be somewhat thankful."

Candy Pop returned to what he was doing while tugging at the edge of her t-shirt, "Yes."

Briallan didn't protest as Candy Pop began pulling her shirt over her head seeing as some of the debris had managed to pierce her clothes, "Was there anything else?"

Candy Pop hummed softly as he let the shirt fall onto the bed and pushed her lay down as he began to lick the cuts on her arms, "A bunch of compulsions, but they were easy to get rid of seeing as your hell-hound side was already weakening them. I could have left them alone and they would've been gone in a few months to a year."

Briallan relaxed a little at that, "I guess that good, but thank you for getting rid of them anyway."

Briallan bit back a giggle as Candy Pop's hair tickled her sides and shifted away from him. Candy Pop looked at her in interest, "Ticklish, Puppy?"

"Please don't," Briallan said as his fingers ran over her sides lightly, "Just finish healing my cuts, please,"

"Fine, but we'll be coming back to this later," Candy Pop returned to licking her cuts and scratches.

* * *

_A nine year old Briallan raced through the dark alleyways of Paris as she inwardly panicked. Just as she managed to finally run away, a group of people began chasing her. They had tried to draw her in with promises of candy and fun, but she knew better than to follow them. Aunt Petunia had always told Dudley to never take candy from strangers or go with them anywhere. She heard some of the strangely dressed people get closer and ducked past a corner only to find herself in a dead end. Panic and fear rushed through her veins as she tried to find a way out. She found a dumpster near one of the walls and rushed towards it. She opened it up and quickly dove inside before closing the lid as softly as she could. She heard rushing footsteps before one of the people spoke in that odd language that the tour guide had called French. The group of people spoke to themselves and she could heard things being thrown around outside before the lid of the dumpster began to rise up only to fall down with a bang as a scream sounded._

_Briallan heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh along with a wet tearing sound followed by more screams. The screams continued as the sound of mice squeaking filled the air along with some crashing and cracking sounds. She curled in on herself as the sounds filled her ears before cutting off abruptly. Fear filled her as the lid of the dumpster lifted and she flinched as a hand reached out to touch her. She heard a soft, yet deep voice say, "Do not be scared, child. I will not harm you."_

_Briallan froze a little before asking, "P-promise?"_

_"I promise," The voice replied._

_Slowly, Briallan uncurled her body as her gut said that the person was telling the truth. She looked up and found a man with dark red hair looking at her with greenish gold eyes that glowed slightly. He had a tattoo under his left eye with a mole sitting right under that. He had slightly sharp teeth and wore a large top hat that had a black wind-up mouse on the rim. She saw crimson drops coating his pale skin, "Y-you killed the ones chasing me?"_

_The man looked at her in surprise before nodding, "Yes."_

_"Why?" Briallan looked at him in wary confusion._

_"I felt like it and they make business hard seeing as I'm a toy-maker," The man answered, "I also didn't wish for them to harm yet another child,"_

_Briallan's gut was telling her that he wasn't lying though it also said there was more to it, "You did it for other reasons too."_

_The man blinked in surprise before nodding, "Yes though I do not believe a seven-"_

_"I'm nine years old," Briallan corrected him, "I turned nine two weeks ago,"_

_"I apologize," The man's lips quirked into a slight smile._

_Briallan nodded lightly, "You're forgiven."_

_Briallan pulled herself from the dumpster and saw the carnage with slightly wide eyes. It made her stomach turn a bit, but she didn't puke which seemed to have surprised the man. She looked at him as he asked, "You're not sickened?"_

_"It's stomach turning," Briallan said feeling a sense of calm fall over her, "But not something that will make me sick especially since they deserved it,"_

_The man's slight smile widened into a full one, "I see. Are your parents near?"_

_"They died a long time ago," Briallan felt bluntness was the best course of action, "I have relatives that would rather I drown than live with them. I'm a runaway,"_

_"Why are you running?" The man asked her curiously._

_Briallan frowned at him, "Because they hate me and I won't live in a place where I'm despised."_

_Briallan started walking and the man let out a soft laugh before asking, "How would you like to come live with me?"_

_Briallan paused before saying, "I won't live with someone I don't know."_

_"Then why don't you travel with me inside?" The man asked as he walked behind her, "I've grown bored of Paris and I can make sure you won't be found by the police if they came looking for you when you're reported missing,"_

_"My relatives wouldn't waste the effort that it would take to report me missing," Briallan replied though she did kind of like the idea of getting as far from Paris as possible as something told her that being close to the Dursleys would only land her back in her situation._

_"Even so, I would take you somewhere new and make sure you're fed more than you have been," Jason reached her and held out a hand, "What do you say?"_

_Briallan stared at the hand, "Are you some kind of pedophile or something cause you're being a bit insistent at having me accompany you somewhere," The man's eyes widened and he looked a bit dumbstruck, "I suppose going with you just this once and leaving you after you get me out of Paris would be a good idea though. Just don't touch me anywhere inappropriate or I'll call rape."_

_"You're an interesting child, you know that?" The man shook his head lightly as she took his hand, "Jason the toy-maker,"_

_"Briallan Potter," Briallan replied._

Briallan woke up feeling more than a little sad, yet happy too. Candy Pop tugged her to him, "You still have two hours before you need to wake up, Puppy."

"I dreamed of meeting Jason," Briallan told him making Candy Pop blink slightly.

"Did you?" He looked at her curiously and she nodded.

"Thank you," Briallan told him as she settled back down.

"No problem," Candy Pop yawned softly and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

Briallan closed her eyes as she murmured, "I'll called him a pedophile."

Candy Pop jerked as he began to splutter before promptly bursting out laughing. Briallan giggled as she wrapped her arms around him to keep herself somewhat steady. Eventually, he managed to calm down before saying, "I can't wait to tell LJ."


	21. 21

"I can't believe you met Jason and lived with him for almost a year," Laughing Jack was sprawled out on the slowly dying grass with Luna using him as a pillow while she sketched in a rather worn sketch book, "You're pretty fucking hot right now and must have looked down right adorable back then which is something he looks for in his victims,"

Candy Pop narrowed his eyes at the clown as he pulled Briallan tighter against him. She elbowed him in retaliation before shifting around a bit to get comfortable again as Luna commented, "Jackie, you're making Candy Pop possessive again."

Laughing Jack rolled his eyes, "I can look, but it doesn't mean I'll touch. Besides, I have an absolutely adorable and fuckable blonde."

"I agree she's quite adorable, but the ravenette my brother is acting like a possessive kitsune over is far more to my tastes especially with those absolutely lovely emeralds she calls eyes," A melodic voice called out from the left and Briallan turned her head towards the source.

The first thing Briallan noticed was how similar the woman looked to Candy Pop when it came to the structure of her face, her body type, and how her eyes were cat-like. The woman's hair was a light powder blue tied into four ponytails with a pink ribbon. She had pink tinted skin and elf-like ears that had a pair of dangling chain-like earrings attached to them. She had neon blue eyes and the dots on her cheek were a purplish pink. She wore something similar to what Candy Pop had been wearing when they first met only hers was a pink and black with a few light blue patches. Candy Pop's grip on her as the woman approached their small group with a light smile revealing fangs that could easily pierce skin if the woman wanted to. She knew that it was likely that the woman was Candy Cane and Candy Pop quickly proved her right by saying, "Sister."

Candy Pop pushed her off of his lap rather gently before getting up and rushing over to the woman. The succubus' eyes glowed with pleasure as she said, "Brother."

The two embraced with Candy Pop looking quite happy. Briallan felt the smallest amount of jealousy well up, but she quashed it down knowing that Candy Pop had missed his sister greatly. The two spoke to one another in that rather pretty musical language that she still didn't know the name of. Eventually, they pulled apart and Candy Pop grabbed her hand and pulled Candy Cane over to their group saying, "Puppy, I want you to meet my sister, Candy Cane. Sister, I want you to meet Briallan Potter, the puppy that freed me from that prison."

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Potter," Candy Cane said as they reached where she was sitting, "I've been looking forward to it since Brother told me his story. Thank you for freeing my brother,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Candy Cane," Briallan stood up and extended a hand earning an amused smile, "I've been looking forward to our meeting since Poppy started telling me about you. You don't need to thank me because Candy Pop has more than proved it was the correct decision to free him,"

Candy Cane took Briallan's hand though rather than shake it she brought it to her mouth and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. Briallan stared at her with slightly wide eyes as she felt the soft pressure ghost across her skin. Candy Cane moved to sniff her wrist and murmured, "Vanilla and roses."

Briallan looked at Candy Pop for answers as Candy Cane pulled her close. Candy Pop looked more than a little amused as Candy Cane burrowed her face into Briallan's shoulder, "She's taking in your scent and magic so that she'll know to avoid attempting anything with you. It'll also help her find your dreams and keep Night Terrors out of them though it won't work as well as it would if she marked you."

"She isn't going to mark me, is she?" Briallan did not want to be bitten by anyone save for Candy Pop.

"It's impossible for her to mark you due to the fact I've already done so," Candy Pop answered as Candy Cane let out a low moan and nuzzled Briallan's neck making the hell-hound animagus blush brightly, "No one can override my mark," Candy Pop walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he asked his sister, "Smells absolutely delectable, doesn't she?"

Candy Cane licked Briallan's neck earning a soft squeak from the hell-hound before withdrawing as she nodded and said, "You're a lucky bastard, Brother. I'm almost sad you found her first, but then again, if you hadn't, we might not have seen one another again," Candy Cane looked at Briallan, "That blush is so cute, Darling. If it weren't for the fact my brother's claimed you, I would definitely snap you up."

Briallan pushed down her embarrassment and asked, "What do I smell like? I know Poppy smells like cinnamon, musk, and something entirely unique to him along with some faint traces of blood."

Candy Cane looked at her in interest, "Was that with or without your hell-hound nose?"

"Without," Briallan answered as Candy Pop laid his head on her shoulder, "I haven't really focused on his scent in my hell-hound form enough to pick out everything. Why?"

"You have a very good nose," Candy Cane grinned at her, "Smell me,"

Briallan found Candy Cane pulled her close enough that her nose skimmed the succubus' neck. Despite it being a bit rude of Candy Pop's sister, she was honestly curious enough about how diffrent she smelled compared to her brother to let it go. Lowering her nose to the crook of Candy Cane's neck which earned a giggle from the succubus, she took a deep breath of Candy Cane's scent. Immediatly, she caught the scent of jasmine mixed with what had to be lavender, the faint traces of blood that Candy Pop carried, and something that was unique to Candy Cane. Of course, the unique scent that was more than likely Candy Cane's base scent was somewhat close to how Candy Pop smelled, but not close enough that she wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Moving back, she said, "Jasmine mixed with lavender, the faint trace of blood, and something unique to you though it is a bit similar to how Candy Pop's own unique scent smells which is likely your base scent. It's diffrent enough that I can tell the difference between you."

Candy Cane pointed at Laughing Jack who looked very interested, "And Laughing Jack."

Candy Pop frowned and pulled Briallan away from Candy Cane, "Nope, not going to happen."

Pouting at him, Candy Cane asked, "Why?"

"Because she's mine," Candy Pop said with a small glare.

"Brother!" Candy Cane looked at Briallan and smirked, "Darling, aren't you curious about how Laughing Jack smells?"

Briallan was a bit curious, but not enough to warrant actually smelling Laughing Jack, "Yes, but I don't feel like pissing off Poppy."

Candy Pop grinned at his sister as Candy Cane pouted at her earning a laugh from Laughing Jack as Luna observed them all with an amused smile. Briallan nudged Candy Pop as the a chime sounded. Candy Pop released her and she headed over to where her bag was sitting next to Luna's. Luna walked over as well after closing her sketchpad and put it into her bag. Candy Cane looked at them with a surprised look, "Where are you two going?"

"We've got class," Briallan answered as they started heading towards the castle, "I've got Charms and Luna's got Transfiguration," She looked at Candy Pop, "You can show your sister around if you want. I know that class is a bit boring to you,"

Candy Pop nodded slowly, "You'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I'm going to stay after for a few minutes to talk to Professor Flitwick about some of the charms I've recently come across," Briallan smiled warmly at him.

Candy Pop nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, "See later then, Puppy."

* * *

Briallan thanked Professor Flitwick as she wrote down the names of the books he'd suggested she look up. The diminutive professor smiled at her, "It's no trouble, Miss Potter. I'm looking forward to seeing what you do with the knowledge in those books. If you want, you can always come by my office after classes are over and we can discuss them."

"I would like that, Professor," Briallan replied smiling brightly at him.

"Now off you go, dinner will be starting soon enough," Professor Flitwick waved her off.

Briallan left the classroom after packing her bag and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. She heard footsteps following her and a glanced showed that it was Ron following her. She mentally frowned as she increased her pace just a little bit. What was Ron following her for? She headed towards one of the secret passageways only she knew of which was hidden behind a tapestry depicting a trio of unicorns rearing in a sun soaked meadow. Getting behind it as soon as she rounded the corner, she heard Ron curse as he slowed to a stop. She listened to his footsteps as he paced around a bit, "Where did she go? I swear she was just ahead of me. Damn it."

Briallan frowned slightly almost jumping as she felt someone behind her though she relaxed as Candy Pop's familiar body curled around her's a bit. He asked, "What are you doing hiding in here?"

Briallan whispered, "Listen."

"There shouldn't be a secret passageway here, Briallan would have told us," Ron muttered close by making Candy Pop stiffen behind her and growl softly, "But then where did she go? Bloody hell, the old coot isn't going to be happy, but he can't really blame me. She's too quick for me to tail. Hermione or someone else would be better," A chime sounded telling the school that dinner would be served within thirty minutes, "Damn it all, I need to get down to dinner,"

Ron rushed off and Candy Pop began pulling her through the passage way which ended dropped you off just a half a corridor down from the Gryffindor common room. Half-way through, Candy Pop paused and said, "He has your former friends tailing you."

"Do you think he's going to try and get me alone without anyone knowing to obliviate me?" Briallan asked as her frown deepened, "But why?"

"He probably thinks you're becoming too headstrong or are starting to remember something he doesn't want you to remember," Candy Pop growled as he pulled her to him, "I'm not going to let you be alone with anyone. If Dumbledore find out he can remove memories or use compulsions on you, he might try something drastic,"

"We need to find a way to get him out of the school and soon," Briallan leaned into Candy Pop not liking the idea of anyone tampering with her.

The thought made her inner hell-hound growl and want to rip Dumbledore's throat out for even daring to continue his manipulations. Candy Pop nodded as he burrowed his nose into her hair. The question was how. How would they get him out of school? Umbridge probably already had a plan on how to do it, but it would take too long since she hadn't even done anything with her new power yet. Perhaps plant evidence, but what kind of evidence would get the goat kicked out of the school?


	22. 22

Briallan stared at the educational decree Filtch was hammering into the wall and felt her lips twitch into a smile as Candy Cane said, "She's going to inspect the teachers?"

"Looks like it," Candy Pop muttered sounding a bit annoyed.

"Does that mean she'll have to inspect herself?" Briallan asked earning a few snickers from the students surrounding her.

They were quickly ushered off to classes as Laughing Jack asked, "Why? So she can give herself a perfect review?"

"Nah, she wouldn't do that," Briallan shook her head lightly, "She isn't narcissistic enough for that,"

"She'd probably ask Fudge if she did a good job sucking his cock the last time they talked," Luna replied breezily making Briallan gag.

Briallan glared at her, "I did not need that mental image, Lulu."

Luna merely smiled at her, "Why not suck Candy Pop's cock? That would replace the mental image nicely."

Briallan flushed as Candy Pop offered her a contemplative look. Candy Cane giggled as Laughing Jack snorted. She fired a stinging hex at Luna's rear earning a yelp from the seer and said, "Don't say things like that."

"What did Luna say?" Ginny asked Briallan curiously as she walked up holding Dean's hand.

Briallan flushed as Luna said, "The wakaspurts told me that Bria could suck her boyfriends cock and that would make the mental image of the toad sucking Fudge's cock go away."

Ginny and Dean stared at the blonde before the boy said, "Congrats, Bria. I'm glad you've finally found someone."

"I don't have a boyfriend! Luna's just saying stuff to make me blush," Briallan glared at Luna, "First, Remus now you. Why is my love life important enough to warrant so much interest,"

"Because you've never really shown interest in anyone," Ginny said as Dean nodded.

Glaring at the two, Briallan muttered, "I'm going to class."

Briallan brushed pass the two as Dean called out, "C'mon Bria, you know we just want you to be happy."

"Stop focusing on my love life and I will be!" Briallan shot back.

Briallan headed to class as Candy Cane asked, "Did you really not have much interest in anyone before meeting my brother?"

"Still don't have much interest," Briallan murmured as she past a few first years.

Candy Pop looked at Briallan in amusement, but said nothing as Candy Cane looked at him in askance.

* * *

By the time classes were over and she'd finished eating dinner, Briallan was about ready to kill Luna, Dean, and Ginny. Apparently the three hadn't been quiet when they were discussing her relationship status, the gossip mill had apparently gotten word of it. Half the school believed she was in some kind of a relationship and the other half was denying it. Admittedly, the rumors were a bit funny, but she didn't not need to hear that someone thought she was apparently dating the bloody Baron or Nearly Headless Nick. Candy Pop had been amused by the rumors at first before quickly growing annoyed. He had disappeared about thirty minutes into dinner and hadn't returned. Briallan glared at Lavender as she squealed, "Oh, I bet it's one of those hot Ravenclaw-"

"I am not dating a Ravenclaw, you air-headed twit!" Briallan snarled at her making Lavender squeak and shrink back.

"Because she finds us Badgers far more fun than some stuffy bookworm," Candy Pop said from behind Briallan making her eyes widen as almost every pair of eyes in a ten foot radius focused on her.

"Phelan," Briallan turned to him as Candy Cane began giggling beside her, "Shouldn't you be eating dinner?"

Candy Pop smiled at her as the area around them fell silent and more people started noticing what was going on. What in the name of Lucifer's fine ass is he doing? Briallan heard Ginny mutter as she moved to face him fully, "Holy fuck, Luna's right. He is hot."

Candy Pop pulled Briallan from her rather bloody mental musing of what she was going to do to Luna for starting this bit of Cerberus shit, "I was, but then I heard all those rumors about your love life and felt the need to put them to rest as I know you don't like the attention," Briallan heard a few girls squeal as more and more of the hall fell silent until everyone was focusing on them, "I also didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

"And what does that me-" Briallan was cut off by Candy Pop pulling her into a heated kiss the left her breathless and wanting.

When Candy Pop broke the kiss, Briallan's legs felt a little bit like jelly and she had trouble getting her breath back. He smiled lightly at her as he stroked her cheek, "If you still don't know what I mean to do, I can always do that again."

Briallan shook her head lightly as a few students wolf-whistled, "Nope, I get it. I seriously get it."

Candy Pop's smile widened, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Briallan's face couldn't possibly get any redder.

Candy Pop gave a breathless sigh, "Shame. I really do enjoy how you taste."

Considering who he was, Briallan's face immediately darkened considering the fact he wasn't just talking about her mouth. Candy Pop's smile widened even further as she growled, "Shut it."

"Such a dirty minded girl," Candy Pop cooed at her.

A throat was cleared and they turned to find Professor McGonagall staring at them. Professor McGonagall looked a bit pink, "The great hall is not a place for such conversations. Please desist immediately."

"Of course, Professor," Candy Pop grinned at her as he pulled Briallan close to him, "We wouldn't want to disturb anyone. Come along, my oh so lovely puppy. We should leave everyone to their dinner while we continue our discussion,"

And then, Candy Pop pulled Briallan out of the room without anyone trying to stop them from leaving. Considering the fact that most of the hall was very much in a state of shock, she couldn't quite blame them.

* * *

Candy Pop tugged Briallan through the halls towards the RoR. When they got there, an elf popped up carrying a platter of desserts, a bottle of wine, and a pair of glasses that it set on one of the tables Candy Pop had set up. She glared at him as he finally released her, "What was all that?"

"I told you that I was staking my claim," Candy Pop said as he snapped his fingers and his clothes returned to normal, "All they will remember is that you're dating a sixth year Hufflepuff nothing more, nothing less,"

"Why did you do it?" Briallan asked as she shrugged off her robe and took off her shoes, "I thought you were enjoying the rumors,"

Candy Pop poured himself a full glass of wine before pouring a half glass that was likely for her, "At first, I was enjoying them, but then I heard some of the students talk about how they were going to see if they had a shot at becoming your lover as it seemed your actual one wasn't going to come forward. Seeing as you're mine," He picked up the tray that the elves brought after placing the wine glasses on it and walked over to the bed as she sat down on it, "I couldn't let them do that. If they had tried, I would have hurt or killed them depending on what they did. As we are attempting to be discrete this year, I couldn't exactly do that. It was also in the interest of discretion that I stopped the rumor mill in its tracks. Eventually, they will grow bored and stop focusing on you."

Briallan took the wine glass he handed her and eyed the desserts, "And this?"

"My sister has insisted that I put effort into our relationship outside of what I have currently been doing," Candy Pop answered making her stare at him in surprise, "I will admit that I have been rather lax in certain aspects and wish to fix that. As the school now believe we are dating, I will endeavor to do more things such as this,"

"You don't have to," Briallan drank some of her wine which was sweeter than the last one, "While it is touching, I honestly don't see the need for you to do stuff like this. I actually prefer it since we aren't actually dating or anything of the sort,"

Candy Pop let out a laugh as he set the tray onto the bed, "You are truly unique, Puppy."

Briallan rolled her eyes as she snagged one of the chocolates, "And your point is?"

Briallan popped it into her mouth before letting out a low moan as it practically melted in her mouth. Candy Pop looked at her in amusement, "Taste good?" She nodded while eyeing the chocolates only for him to pick up the tray and put it behind him earning a glare from her, "Now, now, Puppy. You'll get to eat them I just want to feed them to you."

Briallan was tempted to say no, but it was really good chocolate. When she took a sip of wine, she realized why so many people enjoyed the taste of wine and chocolate together. Looking at Candy Pop, she sighed, "Fine."

Candy Pop reached behind him and plucked a chocolate from the tray before saying, "Open."

Briallan opened her mouth and Candy Pop slipped the chocolate between her lips. When he didn't remove his fingers, she pulled back a little earning a soft chuckle from him and he removed his fingers. She tasted the chocolate and hummed softly before asking, "What kind of chocolate is this?"

"Not sure what the name is, but it's from Switzerland," Candy Pop answered as he plucked another chocolate from the platter, "Candy Cane gave me the box,"

"They're really good chocolates," Briallan would have to ask Candy Cane for the name of the place she got them and see if she couldn't get more.

Candy Pop continued to feed Briallan chocolates until there was just one left on the platter. She finished her wine off as he picked up the piece of chocolate. He looked at her as he said, "I think I'll eat this one."

Without another word, Candy Pop put the chocolate into his mouth and Briallan stared at him with wide eyes, "Why did you do that?"

Instead of verbally answering her, Candy Pop pulled Briallan to him and pressed their mouths together. She opened her mouth and he slipped the chocolate inside making her moan softly. Chocolate, wine, and Candy Pop tasted really good together. She pulled away as the chocolate melted in her mouth and swallowed as Candy Pop asked, "Enjoy that, Puppy?"

"Yes," Briallan kissed Candy Pop making the incubus jerk a bit before he wrapped an arm around her.

Candy Pop opened his mouth as Briallan licked his bottom lip and she slipped her tongue inside. Immediatly, the taste of wine, chocolate, and Candy Pop hit her tongue making her crave more. She explored his mouth more thoroughly than before as she pressed closer to him. He let out a moan as her tongue brushed against the bottom of his before he pulled her into his lap. She slid her fingers beneath his shirt and felt his muscles ripple as they rubbed pressed against his sides. She pulled away from his mouth and slid her lips down to his neck making him jerk a bit. She lapped at the skin under her lips and moaned at the taste. When she nipped at the skin beneath her lips, she found herself pinned against the bed with Candy Pop on top of her. He was panting heavily and looked more than a little tense, "Puppy, if you keep that up, I might not be able to control myself."

A thrill ran down Briallan's spine at those words and she asked, "Is that another thing you love happening during sex?"

"Yes," Candy Pop fingers tightened from their place around her wrists.

"Why?" Briallan didn't really understand it.

"You'll find that liking to bite and be bitten during sex is common among various magical creatures," Candy Pop answered, "Especially those of us that come from hell," Candy Pop smirked, "You'll probably enjoy it too especially since you seem to enjoy it greatly when I bite you on my mark,"

"Isn't that a normal reaction?" Briallan asked as her cheeks gained a pink tint.

Candy Pop chuckled as he released her wrists and settled more comfortably on top of her, "The normal reaction is to get comfort from the bite after the mark is given. Only when an Incubus or Succubus is actively pushing their energy into the mark, the marked will feel pleasure. You feel pleasure despite me rarely pushing energy into the mark."

"Oh, interesting," Was all Briallan could say.


	23. 23

_Steam flooded the bathroom as she sank into the scalding water of the bathtub, Briallan felt her body finally relax as she settled within the tub. Despite the temperature being hot enough to boil someone alive, it felt pleasantly warm against her skin. She'd been taking her baths and showers increasingly hotter though she supposed that was due to her hell-hound form transferring a great love of heat to her. She slid her eyes closed as the pleasure of finally being able to take a relaxing bath hit her. Candy Cane had decided to help her get stronger which meant an increased training regime and quite a few spars that often left her heavily bruised. She opened her eyes as Candy Pop teased, "My, my, my what a beautiful sight that I have before me."_

_"What are you doing here?" Briallan turned her head only to flush as she noticed that he was only wearing a towel around his waist._

_"Taking a soak with you, Puppy," Candy Pop answered as he stepped into the large tub._

_"Why?" Briallan closed her eyes as he began to loosen the towel around his waist._

_Candy Pop let out a chuckle as the sound of water splashing around a bit met her ears and she felt Candy Pop's legs settle against hers, "Because I greatly enjoy seeing you wet."_

_Briallan opened her eyes and rolled them, "I think I'll just go shower instead."_

_"And waste a perfectly good bath?" Candy Pop made a tsking sound, "Shame on you,"_

_Briallan shook her head and started getting up only for Candy Pop to pull her into his lap. She automatically settled her knees on either side of his legs as was her usual reaction when he did stuff like this now. She glared at him, "Why are you doing this?"_

_"I already told you why," Candy Pop wrapped an arm around her waist as his free hand moved to curl around the back of her neck, "I also enjoy having you against me,"_

_Briallan pressed her hands against his shoulders, "I just want to enjoy my bath. Nothing more."_

_"Then relax," Candy Pop pulled her head a bit closer to him._

_Candy Pop kissed Briallan pressing her closer to him. Due to both being tired from the spar and wanting to enjoy the hot water as long as possible, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him pull her as close as he wanted. Candy Pop licked the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. As their tongues began to dance, she settled more comfortably against him only to break the kiss with a gasp when she felt something, "Poppy, what was that?"_

_"That was my 'dick'," Candy Pop answered as he lowered his head to kiss her neck._

_"T-that isn't a dick," Briallan felt_ three  _things shift and wriggle beneath her._

_Candy Pop chuckled as he lapped at the water that had gotten on her skin, "Incubus have more than one penis, Puppy. Three is about average."_

_"But that-" Briallan squeaked as one of them brushed against her._

_Candy Pop removed his arm from around her waist and gently pushed her off of him. He waved a hand causing the cloudy water to clear and pointed at himself, "It's part of the reason our lovers find it hard to go back to mortal men. The pleasure we're able to bring them can't really be topped."_

_Curiosity caused her to look down, Briallan stared at the three dark blue almost black tentacle-like appendages. They were shaped like how she dimly remember's Fred's dick was shaped back when she'd accidentally walked in on him getting out of the shower at the Burrow before fourth year. They were each on the thick side and were fairly long. A patch of dark blue hair sat around them. She looked away with a blush as she wondered how sex would even work between them especially since she didn't exactly know much anyway. Candy Pop chuckled as he pulled her back to him-_

* * *

Briallan jolted awake with a sharp gasp and flushed face. She felt Candy Pop's arm tighten from where it was curled around her waist and felt her blush deepen. She worked on getting free of his arm and moved to pull the curtains back only to find herself pinned against the bed. Candy Pop let out a soft yawn, "It's three in the morning, Puppy. Where do you think you're going?"

"Bathroom," Briallan tried not to squeak as she avoided looking at him.

Candy Pop got off of her and Briallan quickly left her bed to rush towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her before laying her back against it. She took multiple deep breaths before moving towards the toilet as she wondered why she'd dreamed that. Did Candy Pop have something to do with it? She was somewhat doubtful, but would need to ask him if he'd fucked with her dream. The only question would be why he'd done it. She flushed as her mind wandered back to before she'd woken up and shook her head lightly as she pushed that thought away.

Briallan left the bathroom after finishing her business and went back to bed. She closed the curtains and found herself pulled into a warm hug by a sleepy incubus. Candy Pop nuzzled into her neck causing her blush to return. She tried pushing him away causing Candy Pop to pin her into the bed with a frown as he asked, "Why are you pushing me away?"

"Did you fuck with my dreams tonight and if so, why?" Briallan glared at him daring him to lie.

Candy Pop looked startled at her question, "No since you didn't have a nightmare. Why?"

Then that dream had been the work of her own subconscious? Briallan flushed and looked away from Candy Pop, "Nothing, just go back to sleep."

"Puppy?" Candy Pop used one of his hands to turn her head back towards him and smirked as her blush darkened, "Did you have a dirty dream about me?"

"N-no," Briallan inwardly growled at herself for squeaking, "Nope,"

Candy Pop let out a soft laugh, "I think my little puppy is lying to me."

"Go fuck yourself," Briallan shifted as she attempted to get him off of her.

"Why would I when you're here, Puppy?" Candy Pop grinned at her, "What did you dream about?"

Briallan shook her head, "Nope."

Candy Pop hummed softly as he leaned down to press a kiss to her neck, "I could just use my powers to find out."

Briallan's flush darkened, but she refused to say anything about her dream, "I am not saying anything."

"As you wish," Candy Pop murmured against her skin before she felt the familiar warmth of his magic slide over her.

Briallan found herself unable to move anything for a few moments. When Candy Pop's magic released her, he nuzzled her lightly with a soft chuckle and she growled, "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm surprised at how vivid and correct your subconscious made that dream," Candy Pop answered making her stiffen a bit, "Want to see if it was right?"

Yes, Briallan did, but she wasn't going to say it. Instead, she shook her head, "I want to go back to sleep. I have class tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Candy Pop looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sleep," Briallan pressed against his shoulders and he finally got off of her.

Briallan rolled onto her side facing away from him. Candy Pop settled behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her close. She closed her eyes only to open them when his hand slid into her pants. Instead of settling on her hip as it usually did, Candy Pop's hand slid beneath her underwear and went straight to her core. She jerked against him as his fingers began to part her labia causing a chuckle to leave the incubus behind her, "Sorry Puppy, but I won't be able to sleep until after I feed a bit from you. That dream of yours was a bit too enticing, I think I'll make it a reality at some point," Briallan flushed as warmth gathered in between her legs at the thought, "Like my idea that much? Well, I'll definitely ensure it become reality," Candy Pop's thumb settled against her clit as two of his fingers slid inside of her, "Just enjoy what I'm doing, Puppy. You'll sleep better this way."

Briallan's eyes slipped closed once more as Candy Pop began pressing kisses to her neck as his fingers began slid in and out of her. She jerked as he curled his fingers and pressed into a spot that made her see white for a few seconds. She gasped out, "What was that?"

"That, Puppy, was your G-spot," Candy Pop tugged her tighter against him as he worked one of his legs between hers, "Like that feeling?" Briallan nodded as his thumb pressed against her clit, "Good,"

With Candy Pop doing what he was, it didn't take long for him to work her into an orgasm. When she came down, she panted softly as her heart beat began to slow down from its swift beat. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at the canopy. She looked down as she felt something wet lapping at her clit and stared at Candy Pop. She let out a soft moan as pleasure began to build up again, "W-what are you doing?"

"I wanted to taste you again," Candy Pop's fingers slid into her again and went deeper than before, "I couldn't help myself,"

Briallan's head met her pillow as her fingers curled into her sheets. Candy Pop flicked his tongue causing her hips to jerk and another moan to leave her. She tried closing her legs both wanting him to stop and wanting to keep him from stopping. Candy Pop used the hand that wasn't thrusting his fingers inside of her to pull her legs on top of his shoulder. She ended up digging her heels into his back as he slowly worked her up to another orgasm. When this one hit her, she ended up blacking out for a few minutes during which Candy Pop cleaned her up and returned her clothes to their former position.

Briallan didn't bother trying to push him away as he pulled her against his chest and just laid her head over his heart. She muttered, "No more dreams tonight."

"As you wish, Puppy," Candy Pop chuckled out.

The temptation to hit him was strong, but the pull of sleep was stronger. Closing her eyes, Briallan allowed the sound of his heart beat to lull her to sleep once more.


	24. 24

Briallan stared at the paper with a twitching eyebrow. The rumor mill at school was one thing. The news paper gossiping about her apparent illicit affair with some Hufflepuff pureblood, Ron Weasley, and a few other males was a whole other thing. She glanced at Ginny as the ginger haired girl commented, "Damn, Bria. I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

Briallan noticed quite a few people listening in and decided to fuck with them knowing that it would probably get back to the Daily Profit, "To be honest Ginny, they're not exactly wrong, but they do have many facts wrong," Ginny looked at her in interest, "First off, one man is all I really want especially since said man is really skilled at pleasing me despite not using the thing between his legs," Briallan struggled to keep her blush down as Candy Cane began giggling behind her, "Two, if I wanted a harem, it wouldn't be of males. One male is enough while there can never be enough women to grace my bed. Three, Gingers and red heads are absolutely lovely, but I much prefer blondes. They're a lot more fun," She offered Luna a faux heated look that the seer returned as Laughing Jack practically collapsed against her while Candy Pop was gifting her a look of supreme amusement, "Is that's right, sweet heart?"

"I don't know, Bria," Luna batted her eyes at Briallan, "I think dark haired girls are a lot of fun. Candice certainly is,"

"Candice?" Ginny looked at Briallan in confusion, "Who's she?"

"Phelan's twin sister," Briallan answered as Candy Cane started laughing only for Candy Pop to grab her and disappear, "When you have twins, it's really hard to choose one. If it weren't for Fred and George being ginger, I do believe we would've made a rather wonderful sandwich,"

"But then we'd be missing you," Candy Pop wrapped her in a hug from behind and laid his head on her shoulder.

"And not getting to enjoy our Emerald makes for a very sad pair of Cranes," Candy Cane added as she appeared beside Briallan with a Hufflepuff crest on her robe.

Ginny's cheeks flushed and she looked at Briallan in shock, "How in the world did you guys end up together?"

"When we traveled here with our old school and saw the Emerald, you could call it love at first sight. Those emerald greens are too die for," Candy Cane said as she wrapped an arm around Briallan's waist and leaned into her brother, "Brother and I couldn't help ourselves especially when the mongrels left her all alone. Seeing a kicked puppy is a sad sight after all,"

Candy Pop hummed as Briallan flushed lightly and ducked her head a bit, "We convinced our guardian to send us to Hogwarts which wasn't very hard seeing as we were rather lonely back there and it was closer to home. Cousin Jason can't wait to meet our puppy again."

"Wait, again?" Ginny looked at him in confusion.

"Puppy came into our lives after her relatives cruelly abandoned her in Paris. Luckily, Uncle Jason was on a business trip and decided to take her in," Briallan was surprised at how believable they were making this, "She lived with us for almost an entire year before being taken from us by someone. We're still searching for the one that did it,"

Ginny looked at Briallan with a bit of hurt in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell anyone, Bria?"

Briallan sighed softly, "Something was fucking with my memories and it wasn't until the twins came to Hogwarts this year that I actually remembered. Things are still fuzzy though and it will take time for them to return," Briallan turned her head and kissed Candy Cane cheek earning a smile from the succubus, "Luckily, I have two very persistent lovers assisting me in regaining my memories."

"We love you too, Emerald," Candy Cane turned her head and pecked Briallan on the lips.

All Briallan felt was a slight pressure and that was about it. Candy Pop let huffed softly before tilting Briallan's head towards him to kiss her gently. She pouted at Candy Pop when he pulled away earning a smirk from the incubus. He looked at Ginny and said, "What's left of our family is very attached to the puppy. Of course, we're the only ones that have romantic feelings for her. We have since we were children and cousin Jason brought our puppy home."

"You make it sound like he adopted me from the pound," Briallan mock complained earning a giggle from Candy Cane as Candy Pop chuckled, "Though I suppose it could my relatives home could be considered a pound all things considered,"

A bell rung earning a sigh from Candy Cane, "And that would be the signal for us to go to class. See you later, Emerald."

"See you later, Cane," Briallan replied as Candy Cane kissed her cheek along with Candy Pop before the two disappeared down the hall, "Well, Dean, we have class to get to,"

"Right," Dean shook his head before kissing Ginny on the lips and they headed towards Potions which would be fun.

* * *

Briallan burst out laughing the minute they left Potions, "That was the best class ever!"

"Agreed," Dean snickered beside her, "I can't believe she did that,"

Candy Pop was glaring at Dean and growling softly which earned an eye roll from her. Briallan lost her laughter as she heard, "Oi! Potter."

Muttering a small curse, Briallan turned to Malfoy and asked, "What do you want, Malfoy? I have a boyfriend to meet up with."

Candy Pop immediately perked up at that and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Malfoy sneered at her, "Which boyfriend?"

"My only boyfriend though I suppose I should also go meet up with my girlfriend too since she's probably wanting some attention," Briallan retorted making Malfoy splutter a bit, "Something wrong?"

"So you admit that your a whore!" Malfoy announced pointing at her making those around her suck in sharp breaths.

Briallan offered Malfoy a raised eyebrow as Candy Pop growled and disappeared, "A whore? Malfoy, I am not a whore. As heir to not one, but two noble houses, I am required to have more than one heir to inherit my titles. Having a both a girlfriend and a boyfriend is quite alright especially since one of them is the heir to their own noble house. Seeing as I can have children with both, I do not understand where you got whore from," She frowned at Malfoy, "I'm being proactive unlike you which is probably why Sirius refused to even consider you as an heir. I don't blame him especially due to your uncouth behavior when it comes to addressing another member of the Black family. Perhaps I should owl Sirius and your mother, I'm sure they would love hearing about just how much of a disgrace you are to the family."

"Pot-" Malfoy grabbed for his wand only to find it missing, "What?"

"Looking for this?" Candy Pop held up his wand as he walked over to Briallan, "Drawing a wand not only a family member, but on a woman? For shame, your mother would be ashamed of you,"

"Phelan, I apologize for being late, but a certain someone decided to annoy me," Briallan made it very clear with that sentence that she only saw Malfoy as an annoyance causing a few of the Slytherin's still lingering around to give her considering looks.

Candy Pop frowned softly, "I was already on the way here since I was hoping to pick you up from class and take you on a small picnic," He leveled a glare at Malfoy causing the blonde to pale a bit, "I do not appreciate my girlfriend being called a whore, Heir Malfoy. You're very lucky my sister is not here or this wand would have been snapped without a single thought," Malfoy paled further, "I would highly suggest you think before you speak especially since Lord Black has the ability to render your parents marriage null and make it so your not able to be an heir of the Malfoy family."

"I...I apologize," Malfoy looked like he'd rather spit rocks than say that.

Briallan was surprised by his words, but inclined her head as Candy Pop tossed the blonde his wand. They took their leave soon after.

* * *

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Emerald," Candy Cane gushed over Briallan's hell-hound form.

Briallan's chest puffed up at Candy Pop's litter mates words. It was always pleasing to be complimented especially on her looks. Candy Pop called her over and she padded over to her almost lover. She still wasn't ready for that next step though it wouldn't be long before said step was taken. The human might was still too reluctant, but she was coming around. She was already beginning to crave his touch after all and soon his fingers wouldn't be enough for her. Perhaps she could convince him to use his tail next time as the last time hadn't been as enjoyable as it could be. She shook those thoughts away as Candy Pop bent down and began scratching behind her ears as he began speaking to his litter mate in that pretty language she didn't understand.

They were in the RoR with Luna and Laughing Jack though the two had disappeared soon after she'd transformed. Based on the lust she was smelling between them, she knew that they were likely enjoying their privacy. She wondered how they ended up together and mentally promised herself to ask at some point so long as it wasn't too personal. Soon enough, she got bored waiting for the two to finish their conversation and willed the room to create a grass land for her to run through. The moment it complied to her wishes, she took off into the sea of green. It had been far too long since she'd been able to enjoy a proper run.

When she grew tired, she flopped onto the grass near a tree that had appeared and breathed out softly. It wasn't long before she was lulled to sleep by the gentle breeze, the scent of grass, and the quietness around her.

* * *

Briallan was dimly aware of someone carrying her and slowly opened her eyes as she began to wiggle. She found herself being put down and looked up to find Candy Pop smiling down at her. With a yawn, she returned to human form, "Hey."

"Hey," Candy Pop replied wrapping an arm around her waist, "Enjoy your nap?"

"Mhmm. I didn't have a grabby incubus holding onto me," Briallan lifted up her shirt a bit and sniffed it before grimacing, "Why were you carrying me?"

Candy Pop hummed lightly, "We only have an hour before curfew ends and I wanted to make sure you were able to get back to your dorm before it hits."

"And you didn't wake me?" Briallan looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You looked so peaceful and I know you enjoy being in your hell-hound form as much as possible," Candy Pop shrugged lightly.

"Thank you, I guess," Briallan shook her head, "I'm going to go take a quick shower,"

"Want me to join you?" Candy Pop wiggled his eyebrows and she elbowed him.

"Absolutely not," Briallan growled at him as her cheeks went pink.


	25. 25

"Bria," Someone said from nearby.

With a soft sigh, Briallan closed the book she was reading and looked at Hermione with a frown, "What do you want Granger?"

Hermione visibly winced, "Bria, I am sorry, but no one's going to join the study group unless you-"

Briallan held up a hand causing the bushy haired girl to fall silent, "Granger, they wouldn't be expecting me to join your 'study group' if you and the troll brained idiot that the twins call kin hadn't promised that I would be there," Hermione looked startled, "The twins, Ginny, Neville, and Dean told me. This is why I refuse to be your friend anymore, you always try to bully me into doing shit."

"Bria, I-" Briallan stood up cutting Hermione off.

Lips pulled back revealing teeth, Briallan felt a sense of satisfaction as Hermione backed up a step, "Granger, I don't want to hear it. Leave me the fuck alone. If you or Ron come near me again, I won't hesitate to curse you within an inch of your lives."

With that, Briallan turned and began walking towards the portrait hole. Ginny looked up from the couch and asked, "Where are you going, Bria?"

"I'm either going to see Phelan or Candice to work out some stress," Briallan heard a snicker from Candy Pop as he followed after her.

"Briallan!" Hermione shouted prompting Briallan to look at her and see the aghast look on her face, "You can't do that in school,"

"Can't do what? Work on spells together?" Briallan tsked as Hermione's face flushed, "And Phelan says I have a dirty mind. Granger, why don't you go your heaven be damned job and make sure the first years aren't home sick," Briallan walked over to the portrait hole, "Besides, what I do with my boyfriend or girlfriend isn't your business. If we want to explore one another's body in search of nirvana, we can very well do so. It doesn't actually require clothes to come off or certain parts to come into contact with one another,"

With that, Briallan opened the portrait hole and walked outside before closing the portrait behind her. The Fat Lady looked at her in surprise, "Miss Potter, it's an hour before the new curfew. Where are you going?"

"Not far, I just needed to get out of there for before I fix Hermione's bucked teeth the painful way," The fat lady grimaced, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go cool down,"

Briallan started walking down the hall and turned the corner when it came up. She headed to the abandoned classroom about five minutes and three corners away from the Gryffindor common room. Taking out her wand, she covered the room in silencing charms, warded the door against being opened, and placed a proximity ward. During this time, Candy Pop had cleaned up the room and created some actually comfortable furniture inside the room. Putting her wand into the holster she'd taken from Grimmauld with Sirius' permission, she walked over to one of the couches Candy Pop had created and laid down with a low groan. Candy Pop lifted up her legs and settled on the seat beside her, "Penny for your thoughts, Puppy?"

"I'm almost tempted to run away before the year is done. Some of the stuff is easy to ignore, but others..." Briallan laid an arm over her head.

"Understandable, Puppy," Candy Pop unlaced her trainers and placed them on the ground before getting rid of her socks.

"What are you doing?" Briallan lifted her arm to look at him.

"You're stressed out and one of the best ways to get rid of stress is by massages," Candy Pop explained, "I doubt you'd want to take off any of your clothes in this room since there is a chance someone could walk in. I don't have the oils that I would use to make the experience better, but foot massages don't really require them,"

Briallan eyed him, "Where did you learn to massage someone?"

"It's one of the things I learned before I snapped," Candy Pop answered as he went to work and Briallan found her eyes closing as she relaxed against the couch, "It's something all Incubi and Succubi are taught after their first bout of sex as a right of passage so to speak,"

"How old were you?" Briallan asked him curiously.

"I was 25," Candy Pop answered earning a surprised look, "I was a late bloomer so to speak. I found more pleasure exploring the world around me and learning various things to having sex. When I was 25, I went to a party in one of the fey realms. Candy Cane had been invited and dragged me along. I got drunk and ended up with some noble that wanted to get back at her husband," He snorted softly, "It wasn't a very fun night from what little I remember,"

"Seriously?" Briallan hummed softly as he moved his hands up to her ankle then calves.

Candy Pop nodded, "Sex was fairly boring to me at first. It wasn't until I was older and had learned more that it actually became fun. I found that I preferred giving someone pleasure to receiving it. Oh, I do enjoy receiving it quite a bit, but not as much as giving it to my partner."

Briallan wondered if that was why he hadn't forced her into having sex yet. It made sense especially since she didn't think she was ready just yet. She wasn't far off, but wasn't there just yet. A groan left her as Candy Pop's fingers dug into the muscles of her calves which felt really good. Mentally rolling her eyes as Candy Pop chuckled, she asked, "Where's Candy Cane? I didn't see her at all today."

"Her boss needed her for something and she wanted to speak to Jason about you," Candy Pop answered making Briallan jerk slightly.

"What?" Briallan's memories had been coming back and she found herself missing the toy-maker who was turning into an older brother to her.

Candy Pop paused in his ministrations before continuing as he said, "Candy Cane is a good friend of Jason's. If you two were as close as it seems you were by the memories I saw, he's been missing you greatly just as you're missing him now. Because of this, she wants to reunite you two as soon as possible. Granted it might be a little while before it happens, but-"

Briallan sat up and cut him off with a kiss. When she pulled away, she said, "You were rambling a little."

"You aren't mad at Candy Cane for not asking or me for not telling you before?" Candy Pop asked earning a snort.

"Oh, I'm mad, but I'm also happy. While I'm not finished regaining those memories yet, I remember enough to miss him greatly," Briallan settled back down, "I'm going to be getting you both back for not telling me, but it won't be anything really bad,"

* * *

It was November when Briallan received her first letter from Sirius after his stint in the magical hospital. Instead of reading it in the great hall, she headed to an abandoned classroom with Candy Pop and Candy Cane following her. Settling down after covering the room in silencing wards, locking charms, and a proximity ward, Briallan opened the letter and began reading aloud:

_Hey Pup!_

_I'm finally free of the the hospital. I still have to go back twice a week for the foreseeable future, but at least I'm free. I've gone to Gringotts and am getting some of the properties seen to. By December, I should have a list of ones we can go through and pick out which one we'll live in at Christmas. At the current moment, I've gotten two house elves who are cleaning up one of the few homes that I actually like and we'll be spending Christmas there rather than at the town house. It has a library which I think you'll enjoy and a couple of cool rooms you'll probably love. I'm going to have them set up a room for you, so send me a letter telling me what you want inside of it and where. I won't say where the house is located, but I know you'll love it._

_Now, Mooney tells me that you've decided to self-study Defense. I'm not going to say that's a bad idea especially with the toady there. I know you're smart enough to be able to pass it and I'll be testing your knowledge come Christmas to see where I can help you along with Mooney. While I may not have been the best at Defense, I was still a fair hand at it and Mad-eye trained me up alongside your dad. I look forward to see what I can teach you. As for the Potions self-study, I'm a bit sketchy on it. I know that sounds a bit odd coming from me, but Potions is a hard subject even with a good teacher. I'll do my best to help you out alongside Mooney. Just don't decide to do it until after we test you on your knowledge, Pup._

_What's this I hear about you being in a relationship with not one, but two someones?!_

_Okay, I can't really talk, but Pup, are you sure about them? I don't want anyone hurting you. You're all I have left of your parents after all. If they're what you want and they won't hurt you, I won't protest. Please just be careful and don't let yourself be pressured into anything. i don't want you to regret anything._

_Mooney's telling me to hurry it up. We're going to check out the house and start getting things ready. Be careful, be safe, and don't get caught!_  
Mischief Managed,  
Padfoot.

"Well that was something," Candy Pop commented earning a snort from Briallan.

"He's protective of you," Candy Cane noted, "Almost as protective as Jay,"

Briallan glanced at the female jester. Jason had hurt her pretty bad when Candy Cane had brought the hell-hound animagus. If it weren't for Candy Cane being a magical creature and a Pasta as was what the 'snapped' were called now, it was very likely he would've killed her. It took Candy Cane working her magic and telling the toy-maker some things only the two of them knew. As it currently was, Candy Cane was still healing from what happened. The hell-hound animagus felt bad for the succubus though she had to admit that the fact Jason was still so protective of her left the witch feeling so very warm inside. Due to certain facts, Jason wouldn't be coming to Hogwarts. She wasn't sure when she would be seeing him, but Candy Cane assured her it would happen during break.

Briallan shook her head lightly and said, "What should I tell him?"

Briallan got out a pen and some paper before they got down to writing her letter to Sirius. It went like this:

_Hey, Padfoot._

_I'm glad to hear it and look forward to hearing from you more often. I can't wait to spend Christmas with you especially since it'll be the first one outside of Hogwarts. I would love it if my bedroom was forest themed. I would prefer a four poster bed with a canopy and drapes. I would like a lot of pillows too and a very thick comforter. A rug would be nice too. I would love a bathroom all to myself. I would like a window seat and a view._

_I can't wait until I get to see you either and look forward to showing you what I can do. You'll be very surprised. Self-studying Defense is easier than I though, but it's mostly because of everyone helping me. I promise that I won't seriously consider self-studying Potions until after Christmas break, but Snape isn't a good teacher. I'm lucky that preparing food for cooking and preparing ingredients is pretty similar. Do you know how many times I've had to keep other people's cauldron's from exploding or shield my cauldron because people are being idiots? Too many times._

_You're right that you can't talk! I've heard the stories from Moon-Moon. To put you at ease, I will say this: I'm only with Phelan. Candice and I mostly act like we're going out to make people's head's spin and get them to leave me alone. Phelan isn't that bad of a guy and I really like him. We're focusing on keeping our friendship alive rather than the whole date Cerberus shit that everyone seems to think we need. Oh, we've gone on a few dates, but those are more relaxed picnics and stuff._

_You don't have to worry about me being hurt when it comes to this relationship. I've known Phelan and Candice since a bit after I turned nine when my relatives dumped by ass in Paris. Phelan and Candice live with their cousin Jason who took them in after their parents died and he took me in after I was abandoned. I know I haven't said anything about this before, but that's because some shit head decided to fuck with my memories after sending me back to the shit hole that my relatives called home. I'm starting to notice quite a few gaps in my memories before the summer of fourth year and I have some theories on who took my memories. I am not saying anything until everything clears up, but I have to ask:_

_Do you really trust Dumbledore?_

_I've got to go to class._

_Mischief managed,  
Bambi._


	26. 26

Briallan flung the knife in her hand outward and watched as it sank into the center of the target. Laughing Jack whistled in appreciation, "That's ten times out of ten. You might actually be able to put Jeffy to shame."

"You might be right, LJ," Candy Cane said as she eyed the targets that Briallan had been using for practice, "Brother, did you teach her?"

Candy Pop shook his head, "All I taught her was how to hold the knife when you're throwing it. The Puppy did the rest."

"Hitting that kind of target isn't that hard," Briallan waved her hand and the knives jerked themselves out of the targets, "I'm able to find the snitch while flying at high speeds in various types of weather. I did that before my hell-hound form cleared up by eyesight," She had the knives float over to the table beside her and settle there, "Admittedly, it took some time to get used to the balance and weight of the knives. I also had to figure out how much force to put behind each throw both to reach the target and pierce it. I think I was a bit off with two of them. They didn't pierce the target at the center,"

"Emerald did you do all those calculations in your head?" Candy Cane asked earning a shrug.

"It's more instinct and subconscious than actually thinking about it now," Briallan checked over the knives and noted that the two that she'd spoken about were a bit rusted thus changing the weight however minimally, "Having to aim a wand helped that along too,"

Laughing Jack snored, "You're a natural, Bria. Makes me hope you'll snap if only to see how much damage you'd do."

Instead of replying, Briallan worked on getting rid of the rust on the knives. Candy Cane clapped her hands, "We should see what else you can do, Emerald!"

"How about another time," Briallan suggested feeling tired, "We've been at this for a few hours already,"

Candy Cane pouted, but agreed before turning to Laughing Jack and her brother. Briallan finished cleaning off the knives before heading towards the bathroom that the RoR created anytime they did something like like this. The three Pastas had decided to see where both Luna and the hell-hound animagus stood before creating a training plan. Seeing as they were leaving come summer, the three wanted to make sure the two non-Pastas didn't get killed if they were left alone. Luna had the advantage seeing as she'd known Laughing Jack for years and he'd been steadily training her to become quite deadly beneath the mask she showed the world. She wondered what would happen if the Ravenclaw's bullies knew just how screwed they were come summer before snorting. If they had bullied the rather sweet blonde, they deserved anything they got.

* * *

Briallan paused as she noticed the large tub taking up one of the walls and a good portion of the floor before flushing as memories of that dream filled her mind. Oh, she really wanted to take a soak in the tub since it would be just what her tired muscles needed after such a long day. Shaking her head, she headed over to the shower stalls. Turning on the shower as hot as it would go, she shed her clothes and stepped into the spray sighing the scorching hot liquid slid over her tired body. She enjoyed the water for a few moments before grabbing her shampoo and began washing her hair. It was after she'd gotten the suds out that arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a familiar chest causing her to stiffen. Candy Pop leaned down to nuzzle into her neck murmuring, "While not a bath, showers have quite a few fun things that can be done in them."

"What are you doing?" Briallan demanded wondering if this was another dream.

"I thought I could help you get cleaned up and relax," Candy Pop's tongue slipped out of his mouth and dragged across her wet skin, "I also enjoy seeing you naked and wet," She shivered only to still at the feeling of his tentacles shift against the small of her back, "Is that so bad?"

Briallan's face flushed, "I don't need help getting cleaned up or relaxed."

Candy Pop moved his mouth to her shoulder right above his bite mark, "I know, but that doesn't mean you won't enjoy it."

"I haven't agreed," One of Candy Pop's hands slipped upwards to her chest.

"You haven't answered my question," Candy Pop's hand cupped her right breast and his thumb rubbed over the nipple causing minor sparks of pleasure to roll through her.

Briallan swallowed softly, "No, I suppose it isn't so bad."

"Let's me help you get cleaned up, Puppy," Candy Pop mouth seemed hotter against her skin than the water, "Aren't you tired?"

"A-a bit," Briallan's head tilted to the side as he kissed her skin softly.

The hand on her breast left before returning with a washrag covered in subs. The material was somewhat rough against her skin seemingly magnifying her sense of touch. Candy Pop gently rubbed the rag over both her breasts making sure to cover them in suds before doing the undersides. Sparks of pleasure flowed down to her core as he paid quite a bit of attention to her nipples. She moaned softly leaning a bit closer to him. Once he'd thoroughly covered her breasts in soap, he brought the wash rag up to her collar bone and along her shoulders before going down her arms. Candy Pop rubbed the wrap up her neck and chin before murmuring, "Eyes and mouth closed, Puppy."

With the fog over her mind, Briallan did as he asked feeling him tilt her head upwards to him. Candy Pop cleaned her face as if he was applying make-up to it. Each brush and stroke of the wrap was done carefully. When he finished, he pushed her towards the water to rinse off the soap. Candy Pop's hands were free of the washrag as they rubbed the water into her skin. A gasp left her as he pinched and plucked at her nipples earning a chuckle from the incubus. As the soap was finished rinsing off and Candy Pop pressed her front against the cool wall of the stall, the fog slipped away, "What are you-"

"Washing your back, Puppy," The washrag rubbed against the back of her neck, "I wouldn't be helping you get cleaned up if I didn't get your back,"

Fingers massaged the soap into her sink as Candy Pop's magic sank into her tense muscles causing them to relax. A soft moan left her as she laid her head against the cool tile of the stall. The fog slowly returned as Candy Pop scrubbed her back. She jumped when he squeezed her ass, "Candy Pop!"

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile," Candy Pop chuckled as he squeezed again though this time it was a bit rougher than the gentle squeeze from before, "Your ass is absolutely lovely. Not too large, but not too small," She flushed at his words feeling both pleased and mortified, "Now, back under the spray, Puppy,"

The hot water felt even better against her back than before. Briallan almost whined when Candy Pop pulled her from the spray after making sure all the soap on her back was gone. He kissed her gently as her back met the cool tile before pulling back. The rough fabric of the rag against her slightly sensitive stomach caused a shiver to run down her spine. Candy Pop paid special attention to the area under her breasts and around her belly button. She had to bite back a giggle at the feeling of him rubbing the rag just under her belly-button and weakly attempted to bat it away earning a chuckle as he grabbed the hand she'd swatted at him with. He pressed a kiss to her wrist licking the skin under his lips. He ran the washrag over her sides as his rubbed the soap into her skin before pushing her under the spray once again.

Briallan managed to push the fog away as when he dropped to his knees in front of her after pushing her against the wall, "Why are you doing things so...slowly?"

"Because I enjoy it and it allows me to explore your body more thoroughly," Candy Pop answered as he lifted up one of her feet, "It'll help me find places that I can tease later on,"

"Of course," Briallan watched as he did the same trick with her feet as he did with her back.

Briallan watched through half-mast eyes as Candy Pop continued his ministrations. By the time he was up to her thighs, she was having trouble staying up right. Chuckling, Candy Pop snapped his fingers and suddenly she was weightless. She shifted slightly against the magic holding her up only to calm when Candy Pop kissed her, "Easy, Puppy. My magic won't drop you," A soft sound left her lips as he ran the rough washrag over her thighs, "I can't very well clean you fully if I have to hold you up."

Candy Pop dropped the washrag once her thighs were cleaned up. Briallan was a little surprised when he moved the shower head over her head, "How did you do that?"

"It's a magical shower in the RoR, Puppy. We can pretty much do what we want in here," Candy pop answered as he made sure the soap was being cleaned off of her legs.

As soon as she was all cleaned up, Candy Pop picked her up after turning off the shower and moved towards the large tub. Briallan frowned as she noticed the steam rising up from the tub, "What are you doing?"

"Today was an exhausting day, Puppy," Candy Pop stepped into the tub and settled down inside the blissfully hot water, "Just relax and enjoy the water,"

Briallan slowly began to relax in Candy Pop's grip deciding to enjoy the water as long as she could seeing as she might not get another chance for awhile. She laid her head on Candy Pop's shoulder before closing her eyes. Candy Pop let her relax for a little while before the arm under her legs moved and the hand attached to it moved to part her legs. Opening her eyes as she raised her head, she commented, "I'm surprised you didn't do anything in the shower."

"I didn't think it would be appreciated," Candy Pop slipped a finger inside of her as his tentacles wiggled against her hip.

"Still isn't," Briallan felt more than heard Candy Pop's chuckle.

Candy Pop pulled Briallan into a heated kiss as another finger slipped inside of her. She moaned into the kiss when he pressed his thumb to her clit with just enough pressure to feel it. It was as her hips shifted and wiggled with need that Candy Pop slid a third and fourth finger inside of her causing just a hint of pain. Normally, he stopped at three, but she quickly discovered that four felt a lot better. Four long and powerful fingers sliding in and out of her, she let out a breathy moan as her walls clamped down on his fingers earning a chuckle. Candy Pop pulled away from her mouth, "Enjoying the feeling of my fingers in you tight little hole, Puppy?" She was so damn close, "I didn't think you could take all four of my fingers just yet, Puppy, but you proved me wrong. Do you think you can take more?" She shook her head a whine leaving her as the coil in her stomach tightened further, "A shame, but I suppose I shouldn't be complaining. Are you close, Puppy?" She nodded, "Then come for me."

Candy Pop put more pressure on her clit as he said that and the coil in her stomach snapped. Candy Pop kissed her softly as she came down and removed his fingers from her core making her shift a bit. The kiss was surprisingly chaste. When Candy Pop pulled away, she murmured, "Kinda want to hit you."

"But you won't," Candy Pop kissed her nose lightly.

As much as it pained her to agree, Briallan wouldn't be hitting him unless they were sparring. Well, she wouldn't be hitting him as hard as she wanted to outside of a sparring session.


	27. 27

Briallan looked up from her book heard a throat being cleared and found Cho Chang standing there. Looking at the older girl, she asked, "Can I help you, Cho?"

"Bria, I was hoping that you might want to go to the next Hogsmeade weekend together," Cho answered biting her bottom lip.

Briallan shook her head lightly, "Sorry, Cho. I'm going on a date with Phelan Saturday and Candice on Sunday."

Cho flushed a bit, "Oh...So the rumors about you have a boyfriend and girlfriend are true?"

"Yes, they are," Candy Cane said as she walked over, "Sorry for being late, Emerald. I had more trouble finding those notes I offered you than I thought I would and Cousin Jason sent some stuff,"

"It's fine, Cane," Briallan waved her off while glancing at the Succubus' rather full looking bag.

Candy Cane pecked Briallan on the lips earning a glare from her brother before sitting down beside the hell-hound animagus, "So who is..."

"This is Cho Chang," Briallan refrained from rubbing at her lips as she picked up the pen she'd been using to write notes with, "She's a Ravenclaw from your year and the seeker on of the house team,"

"Candice Crane. Pleasure," Candy Cane held out her hand.

Cho offered Candy Cane a stiff smile before saying, "I should go. See you around, Bria."

After Cho had headed off, Briallan was pulled into a bruising kiss by Candy Pop. When he pulled away, he looked at Candy Cane with a scowl, "Keep the lip contact to a minimum, Sister."

Candy Cane looked bemused by the order before shaking her head and opening up the bag she had carried, "Jason gave me this when I saw him yesterday," She pulled out a medium-sized lacquered box, "I'm not exactly sure what's inside, so we might want to go to the room before you open that. He also mentioned that he hoped you liked it and that he couldn't wait to see you during break."

Briallan took the box which was actually lighter than she thought it would be before giving it to Candy Pop, "Let's get going then, I won't be able to get anything done if I don't find out what Jason sent me."

* * *

Jason had sent along a letter, a journal, a pale blue wind-up mouse, and a locket that had Briallan a bit teary eyed. She held the rose-gold oval shaped locked almost reverently in her hands running her thumb over the rearing Griffon clutching a sword between its front claws. Candy Pop looked at her in concern, "What's wrong, Puppy?"

"I thought that I'd lost this forever," Briallan said looking up from the locket, "When I was young, Petunia and the others had left to take Dudley somewhere. I managed to unlock the cupboard and in a fit of rebellion, I went into the attack which Petunia had forbidden me from ever doing. I ended up finding some stuff belonging to my parents that had been sent to my relatives upon their death. It was probably a way for me to keep in touch with my magical roots," A bitter feeling rose up in her chest as it always did when she thought about her relatives, "I ended up finding this and decided to keep it. Before I could go through anything, I heard a car coming up the road and decided to cut my loses. I never did get a chance to go back. This," She opened the locket revealing a picture of her parents and the inscription on the inside, "Is an heirloom of my family from what I learned from Sirius when he asked why I didn't have it. Only a Potter can wear it and it can't be seen by muggles which is probably why Petunia never sold it off,"

Candy Pop looked closely at the inscription, "'Family above all else.'. I think I recognize this," He gently closed the lid and looked over the crest, "Yes, I do. Anthedora Potter was the best friend of that interesting witch that summoned me. Now that I think about it, you look a lot like her," Candy Pop looked at Briallan as she stared at him in surprise, "You have her cheek bones, her chin, her nose, and that fire of hers. I don't know how I didn't realize it before. You're not as slight as she was nor as delicate."

"So that makes two of my female ancestors that you knew," Briallan said earning a nod.

"You look a lot like both your parents," Candy Cane commented as she opened the locket up to take a closer look at the picture, "It looks like you got both their good qualities though I do admit the thought of you having glasses is kind of adorable,"

"I used to wear glasses," Briallan closed the locket before picking it up and putting it on, "I didn't have to once my I completed my animagus transformation,"

The locket settled lightly between her breasts. Candy Cane pouted at that, "I wish I could have seen you wearing them."

"The glasses that I wore were ugly ones that my relatives just pulled out of a bin of cheap reading glasses," Briallan picked up the wind-up mouse, "Why did he send this?"

"It's probably like Liquorice and Jason probably gave it orders to keep you safe," Candy Cane answered, "Better read the letter before you try activating it,"

Briallan nodded and put the wind-up mouse onto the table before opening the letter. She read it aloud:

_Dear Bri,_

_I will admit that I was heavily reluctant to believe Candy Cane had found you much less that you were alive. With what I knew about your relatives, I doubted your ability to survive the brutes. Once she convinced me that you're alive, I was relieved and happy. There is so much that I wish to say to you, but I suppose that can wait until we see one another or_ write _._

_The objects within the box are special for a few reasons. While it was special in the first place, your locket now comes with a way for me to keep track of your general health and location which means that I'll be able to find you no matter now. The second is the wind-up mouse. As Candy Cane has probably said, I made him as a way to keep you safe when I cannot be there and to inform me if something bad happens to you. His name is Blue and to wake him up, you only need to turn the key fully three times. If you do more, he'll probably end up being a bit too hyper. Lastly, the journal. I'll let you discover what it does though may I suggest writing something inside?_

_I must go if I wish to get this box and all it contents to Candy Cane before she leaves. Be safe, Bri. I would prefer it if I didn't lose my brat again._

_See you soon,  
Jay._

Briallan turned the key three times as Candy Pop said, "I'm surprised he didn't mention me."

"More than likely he's planning on beating your ass the next time you see one another," Candy Cane said as Blue shook himself and ran his claws down his snout.

Blue opened her eyes revealing emerald green orbs that looked up at Briallan curiously. Briallan smiled lightly, "Hello, Blue. My name is Briallan."

Blue let out a squeak and raced around for a few seconds before jumping onto Briallan. The wind-up mouse made his way onto her shoulder and nuzzled her lightly earning a soft laugh. Briallan picked up the journal and opened it before grabbing a pen from her bag. She thought about what to write before smirking slightly:

_Jason is a pedophile._

Candy Pop chuckled as Candy Cane giggled only to stop as a reply was written in elegant script that Briallan remembered Jason writing with.

**Must you call me that, Brat? Though I suppose this just proves that Candy Cane was telling the truth.**

_What was I supposed to write? Something as mundane as Hello? Jay, I'm not going to write something like that especially when I didn't know what the journal did._

**So your first move is to insult me?**

Candy Pop snorted softly at her reply,  _It's not an insult when I say it, or in this case write it, with love._

Jason was probably snorting too,  **Of course it isn't.**

Briallan snickered as she wrote,  _Has the sullen toy-marker finally learned the joys of sarcasm?_

 **Sometimes I wonder if I should have left you in that blood soaked alleyway,**  Jason grumbled before asking,  **Did you enjoy my gifts?**

 _Yes, I did. With my memories blocked, I'd thought that I had somehow lost my locket. Thank you for returning it,_  Briallan paused for a moment,  _I...I'm sorry that I forgot you, Jay. I know it isn't all my fault, but still...I ended up breaking my promise to you-_

Jason cut her off,  **It's okay, Brat. Just make it up to me by not disappearing again.**

 _Will do,_  Briallan promised before writing,  _So Poppy was wonder something and I'm honestly curious about it myself. Why didn't you mention him in the letter?_

Candy Pop looked at her curiously and Briallan shrugged before snorting at how right Candy Cane was right,  **I'm planning on _speaking_ with him when I next see him.**

 _Just don't kill him, I'm actually starting to like him,_  Briallan heard Candy Cane giggle as Candy Pop rolled his eyes.

**Of course you are, Brat.**

A bell sounded making Briallan sigh,  _I've got to go to class._

**Write back when you have a chance, I want to catch up.**

_No problem. Talk to you later, Jay._

**Later, Brat.**

Briallan closed the book and capped her pen, "Well that was a nice surprise."


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may not post anything for a little while. We're putting one of my dogs down tomorrow and I just...I won't be in the mood to write. I'm barely in the mood as it is.

Getting to talk to Jason made something in her chest that she'd never really noticed before ease, Briallan felt more relaxed than before. Of course, she still kept up the bitchy attitude towards her former friends and generally anyone that pissed her off. She was bit more accepting of Candy Pop's advances which led to the incubus feeling heavily satisfied despite them not having sex. She barely noticed the time flying by until the list of those going home for Christmas started going around. She signed her name as Ginny asked, "What's your plans for Christmas break, Bria?"

"Just spending some quality time with Sirius and Remus," Briallan answered as she passed the list to the next person.

"What about Phelan and Candice?" Ginny asked as Briallan picked up her goblet of water, "Aren't you going to spend time with them this Christmas?"

Before Briallan could answer, Candy Pop walked up holding a letter with an excited smile on his face, "Puppy, you'll never guess what I just got~"

"A letter from Jay saying you have permission to visit me this Christmas?" Briallan asked earning a pout.

"How did you know?" Candy Pop asked as he took a seat beside her.

Briallan held up the letter she'd gotten from Sirius while he was off doing whatever, "Sirius wrote me to say that your family would be visiting with us at some point."

"So you're going to be meeting each other's families?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, "Seems a bit serious considering your relationship has only been going on for a few months,"

Candy Pop wrapped an arm around Briallan and pulled her close, "My puppy is exactly what I'm looking for in my other half."

"Our family tends to know what exactly we want as soon as we find it," Candy Cane took a seat across from Briallan, "While Emerald and I will probably just end up as very close friends, my brother and her will end up staying together," Candy Cane winked at Briallan, "No offense to you, Emerald. You're absolutely gorgeous, but you aren't my other-half,"

"It's a shame that the wonderful sandwich that is our relationship is going to end, but I suppose it isn't so bad," Briallan grinned at her, "At the very least, I'll get to keep the one with talented fingers," Candy Cane giggled as Ginny choked on her sausage, "You okay, Ginny? Maybe you shouldn't stuff your mouth full of sausage if you're choking on it now, you need to work up to something like that especially since choking ruins the mood,"

Ginny's ears and face turned a rather cute shade of red as Dean coughed into his hand. Candy Cane giggled as Candy Pop laughed with a bright grin. Briallan really was spending too much time around those two even if she really did enjoy seeing everyone's faces when she said something like that. Ginny drank some water and asked, "What's gotten into you?"

"These two," Briallan pointed at Candy Pop and Candy Cane, "More so Phelan than Candice," Ginny's blush deepened, "Hey, Dean?" Dean looked at her curiously, "Have you seen how far Ginny's blush goes down yet?"

"Bria!" Ginny shouted earning the attention of those around them as Dean began blushing a bit.

"I can't help it, Gin-Gin," Briallan really needed to stop before Ginny used her favorite hex, "Now that those two have pretty much gotten rid of the filter on my mind, I can't stop noticing or saying things like that,"

"I have an idea," Dean said clearly wanting to change the subject, "Are you going on the last Hogsmeade trip?"

Briallan shook her head, "Not this time, I have some stuff I want to read up on."

"And here I thought we were going to be seeing just how comfortable broom cupboards are," Candy Pop mock pouted earning an eye roll.

"That was the plan until someone decided to see if I was ticklish and I ended up falling off the couch and landed on the stone floor after my right side met the coffee table," Briallan replied feeling her back ache.

It wasn't Candy Pop's attempts to figure out if Briallan was ticklish or not that were causing her back to ache. No, it was due to how rough he'd been during yesterdays sparring session which had ended with her being slammed into the ground hard enough that she couldn't even move. It had been Laughing Jack's fault for causing Candy Pop to get pissed off during their spar. She wasn't sure what the monochrome clown had said due to the conversation being in that musical language she still didn't know the name of, but it was clearly bad if it caused Candy Pop to be far rougher than he should've been. If it weren't for Candy Cane being an excellent healer without the use of her blood, it was very likely the hell-hound animagus wouldn't be walking today.

Candy Pop had apologized profusely when he realized what had happened. Briallan had forgiven him knowing that it hadn't been intentional and asked that he attempt to direct any irritation at the source of it from now on. Despite Candy Cane's healing abilities, she was still rather stiff and achy today. She wasn't going to complain especially since it meant she didn't have a cracked spine. Candy Cane had decided to put a halt to any sparring or physical lessons until she was fully healed which was another thing she couldn't complain about. Candy Pop winced, "Sorry."

"Damn that must have hurt," Ginny winced, "Did you go see Madam Pomfrey?"

Briallan shook her head, "No, it's just a couple of bruises and stuff. I haven't been in the Infirmary since last year and I kind of want to keep it that way," Dean snorted in amusement, "Anyway, what about you two? What are your Christmas plans?"

* * *

Briallan frowned down at the note from the Headmaster requesting for a meeting. Looking at the second year that had delivered it, she said, "Thank you."

Instead of going up to see Dumbledore immediately, Briallan headed to McGonagall's office seeing as her head of house was usually still in said office at this time. Candy Pop looked at the note with a frown, "What in heaven could he want?"

"It probably has to do with my holiday plans," Briallan answered earning a scowl from the incubus.

Upon reaching Professor McGonagall's office, Briallan knocked on the door earning a, "Come in," she opened the door and Professor McGonagall said, "Miss Potter, this is a surprise."

"Professor," Briallan greeted the woman as she walked over to the desk and held out the note she'd received, "The headmaster has asked that I meet him in his office,"

Professor McGonagall looked confused as she took the note, "I didn't receive any notice of a meeting."

"He's called me up to his office via notes before, Professor," Briallan answered earning a shocked look, "I didn't really think anything of it until Angelina and Alicia mentioned that you should be there,"

"Miss Potter, I will accompany you for this meeting," Professor McGonagall stated in a firm tone, "Give me a few moments,"

* * *

Dumbledore looked surprised to see Professor McGonagall, but pushed it down, "Ah, Minerva! Thank you for bringing Miss Potter to me, you may leave now."

Professor McGonagall's jaw twitched at the dismissal, "Headmaster, I will not be leaving. As Miss Potter is a member of my house and her guardian, Lord Black, is not here, I will be acting as such."

"Very well," Dumbledore looked like it physically pained him to agree to it, "Please take a seat,"

Briallan took a seat and Fawkes took flight to settle on her lap. She looked at the phoenix in a surprise before shrugging it off and petting him earning a pleased coo. Candy Pop wrapped his arms around Briallan's shoulders and laid his head on hers. Professor McGonagall took a seat beside her and asked, "Headmaster, what is this meeting about?"

"I merely wished to check in on Miss Potter," Dumbledore answered looking at Professor McGonagall, "With the loss of her relatives on top of her fallout with Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, I wanted to ensure that she wasn't struggling,"

"I'm not," Briallan was a bit annoyed with Dumbledore, "I'm keeping up will all the homework assigned to me as well as making time for my friends and my boyfriend. It isn't that hard to self-study defense especially as those around me have been very supportive,"

"I see," Dumbledore inclined his head.

"Was there anything else, Headmaster?" Briallan asked as she dropped her fingers to Fawkes' breast feathers and began scratching, "I have homework that needs to get done,"

"I saw that you plan on going home this holiday," Dumbledore began only to be cut off by Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore with a stern frown, "Headmaster that is an inappropriate topic," Professor McGonagall turned to Briallan, "Miss Potter, you may leave. I need to speak with the headmaster."

"Yes, Professor," Briallan said as she gently removed Fawkes from her lap.

The phoenix almost seemed to be pouting at Briallan as she stood up making her giggle a bit and scratch under his chin earning a coo. Candy Pop rolled his eyes, "Shameless bird."

Fawkes gave a mocking trill towards Candy Pop earning a glare from the incubus. Briallan inwardly shook her head, "Have a good evening, Professor, Headmaster."

* * *

Candy Cane snorted as Briallan finished telling the story, "The founders would be rolling in their graves if they knew just what Dumbledore has done to this school and allowed to be done."

"Any idea why Fawkes seems to like me so much?" Briallan asked feeling a bit confused, "I mean I'm a hell-hound animagus, so shouldn't we not get along?"

Candy Pop shook his head, "No, the whole thing about phoenix's liking pure beings is a load of Cerberus shit spread by mongrels wanting attention. The only 'evil' beings that phoenix's will avoid and actively try to kill if given enough reason are mongrels that try to reach above their station through horrible means."

"So anyway," Laughing Jack said earning a minor glare from Candy Pop who still hadn't forgiven the monochrome male for causing him to hurt Briallan, "What's the plan for this holiday? I get the whole meeting up with Jason kind of thing, but what else?"

"I plan on enjoying what little time I have left with Sirius and Remus," Briallan answered as she shifted to get into a more comfortable position that wouldn't make her back ache, "I'm also going to be gathering evidence to trash the Minister's reputation along with the toad's and Dumbledore's,"

Laughing Jack snorted, "Any fun plans?"

Candy Pop rolled his eyes, "Why do you even care? I thought you hated Christmas."

"I do, but my gumdrop makes it easier to deal with," Laughing Jack hugged Luna.

"Jackie was asking because I was hoping that we could see one another during the holidays," Luna leaned into the monochrome clown with a warm smile.

Briallan thought about it for a little while before saying, "We should be able to. I just need to ask Sirius and get his okay."

Luna offered her a bright beaming smile, "Good. It'll give daddy more comfort when we disappear that at the very least, I'm with a friend."

* * *

Briallan let Candy Pop help her into the carriage and took a seat as he helped Candy Cane inside as well. Luna followed along with Dean and Ginny. Before the door could close Hermione entered the carriage earning a few grimaces, she took a seat as the door closed and the carriage began moving, "I almost didn't make it."

"Joy," Briallan mutter laying her head on Candy Pop's shoulder.

"So what is everyone doing this holiday?" Hermione asked as Candy Pop wrapped an arm around Briallan's waist, "I'm going to be spending it with the Weasleys," Hermione glanced at Briallan, "What about you, Bria?"

"Seeing as she will be spending it with my sister and I, it's confidential," Candy Pop turned to press a kiss to Briallan's cheek.

Hermione looked confused, "I thought you'd be spending it with Sirius at the house."

Briallan inwardly sighed and looked at Hermione, "Sirius is moving or moved out of that house, Granger. With his newfound freedom, he isn't about to spend his days in a place that drives him bonkers," She looked at Candy Pop, "I think Siri's really looking forward to meeting you."

"I look forward to meeting him," Candy Pop grinned a bit, "He sounds like a fun kind of guy,"


	29. 29

Stepping off the train, Briallan inwardly grimaced at the sight of the many people milling about on the train platform. She caught sight of Rita Skeeter and grimaced a bit. Candy Pop held her hand as they made their way through the milling crowds, "Where did Sirius say he would meet you?"

"Near the back away from everyone," Briallan answered as she pressed a bit closer to Candy Pop attempting to stay away from the crowd as much as possible.

Candy Pop suddenly began pulling her through the crowd at a quicker pace, "I see them, Puppy."

Briallan soon found herself being pulled into a hug by an excited Sirius Black. She released Candy Pop's hand as she hugged Sirius back hearing her godfather say, "Oh, Pup! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Siri," Briallan replied.

Sirius pulled back and looked her over, "You look far better than you did this summer, Pup."

"You do too, Siri," Briallan grinned a bit.

Sirius truly did look a lot better than the last time she'd seen him. He was clean shaven save for a trimmed mustache and his hair was cut short. He looked far more healthy than before and his eyes shown brightly. He grinned brightly, "Thank you, Pup. Now," The grin dropped and he looked serious, "Who is this boy you've been seeing?"

"That would be me, Sir," Candy Pop said causing Sirius' eyes to flick towards him, "My name is Phelan Crane. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," Candy Pop gestured to Candy Cane, "And this is my dearest twin, Candice Crane,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Black," Candy Cane greeted Sirius with a curtsy.

Sirius nodded with narrowed eyes as he let go of Briallan, "I see."

Sirius said nothing more only to turn to Remus with a pout as the werewolf elbowed him in the side, "Padfoot."

"But Moony!" Sirius whined making Remus roll his eyes, "I'm supposed to do the protective father deal since James isn't here,"

"I think our cub would prefer it if you wouldn't," Remus retorted earning a groan before he turned his head and smiled, "It is nice to see you again, Phelan. I suppose you wore her down?"

"I knew I would," Candy Pop pulled Briallan into a hug.

"Pup," Sirius whined earning a snort from Briallan.

"Sirius, this is my boyfriend Phelan. Do not do the whole protective father deal," Briallan said earning a groan before she looked at Candy Cane, "Where are you two meeting Jason?"

"Cousin Jason isn't able to make it today, so we're going to take a cab home," Candy Cane answered earning a disappointed look, "Don't worry, you'll see him soon,"

"We should get going especially if we want to grab a cab at this time of day," Candy Pop said earning a nod, "Puppy," He let go of her and she turned to look at him, "Make sure you owl us so we can see each other at some point this holiday,"

"I will," Briallan promised.

Candy Pop looked at Sirius and Remus, "Lord Black, Mr. Lupin, it was a pleasure to meet you, but we must be going."

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Phelan. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Crane," Remus said earning a grudging nod from Sirius.

"Call me Candice, Mr. Lupin," Candy Cane said before pressing a kiss to Briallan's cheek, "See you, Emerald,"

"See you, Cane," Briallan replied.

Candy Pop pressed a kiss to her forehead, "See you later, Puppy."

"See you later, Poppy," Briallan replied pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Candy Pop reluctantly pulled himself away from her before he and Candy Cane left her sight.

* * *

The house Sirius showed her was a modest two story with a barn that currently catered to Buckbeak and a few horses. The house was done in Gryffindor colors though there were other colors as well that made it look more charming than gaudy. Briallan's room was on the first floor and looked just as she'd requested it. She had a great view of the garden and the snow covered forest settled five minutes away from the house. She also had a fire-place and a rocking chair which was a nice touch. After unpacking a majority of her things, Briallan got her room fully set up as she wished it. Candy Pop lounged on her bed watching as she moved around the room, "It isn't a bad place."

After making sure Sirius, Remus, or the house elves couldn't hear her, Briallan said, "I think that if we weren't leaving at the end of the year, I could actually come to think of this place as home."

It was almost exactly the kind of place she'd dreamed of living as a little girl. Candy Pop laid his head on his head, "Do you not wish to leave?"

Briallan shook her head, "I want to. I know I'll be happier away from England and everyone inside of it. I'll just miss Sirius and the others."

"What kind of place do you want to live in?" Candy Pop asked her curiously, "Something like this?"

Briallan was quiet for a few moments as she mulled over his question before she shook her head, "No, I would probably grow bored in a place like this. It's funny that this was the kind of place I would've loved living in growing up. I dream of a place like this with a family that actually cared about. Now that I'm here, I can't really see the appeal."

Briallan finished putting her clothes away and walked over to the bed to lay down against Candy Pop. He wrapped an arm around her waist, "Oh?"

"The biggest thing is that my dream back then didn't include you," Briallan admitted with a slight laugh as her head settled against his upper arm, "The only thing I want in a place to live would be room to run as much as I want and the ability to learn whatever I wanted. As much food as I want, a comfortable bed, and no one telling me that I can't do something just because it isn't proper,"

"That isn't much," Candy Pop commented earning a small shrug as she relaxed again his chest.

"I don't need much," Briallan replied as she closed her eyes, "The only thing I truly need is to be wanted," Briallan reopened her eyes as she heard a knock on the door, "Come in,"

It was startling to see just how unsettled Briallan felt when Candy Pop's scent vanished from her nose even if she was still pressed against him. She focused on the door as it opened to reveal Sirius, "All settled in?"

"Just a few things that can wait," Briallan replied eyeing him, "Something wrong?"

Sirius looked worn and tired as he sighed, "Pup, are you sure that you want him?"

"I'm sure, Sirius," Briallan frowned at him, "I've never been more sure in my life,"

"I just...I'm worried, Pup," Sirius walked further into the room and sat down on the rocking chair settled by the wall, "I don't want you to be hurt by anyone,"

Warmth filled her at those words and she felt just a hint of regret at what she was going to put him through by leaving, Briallan spoke, "Siri, Phelan won't hurt me. I know that me being in a relationship with anyone is startling especially since my last two attempts were failures," Candy Pop's arm around her waist tightened at the reminder, "But I know that he's the one that I want."

Sirius' lips twisted into a melancholy smile, "Your dad said that about your mom, Pup. I guess it's a Potter trait," Briallan was a bit startled and happy to hear that, "Tell me, what do you see in him?"

"I've always been Briallan or Puppy to him, Siri," Briallan answered as she relaxed into Candy Pop, "Even with all the 'girl-who-lived' bullshit, he only sees me for who I am. He doesn't expect me to act a certain way or be friends with certain people. He pushes me to become more than what others see me as. He...He accepted me for who and what I am, Siri," She looked at Sirius, "He doesn't care about how broken I am. All he cares about is putting me back together and helping me keep from breaking again. I...I..." She felt her throat tighten a bit as she whispered, "I think I'm falling in love with him,"

Candy Pop gasped softly at her words as Sirius stared at her in shock. Briallan covered her mouth as she realized that she was actually falling in love with Candy Pop. No, she already loved him. She knew that deep down it was the true reason that she accepted Candy Pop's advances. And, she was okay with that. She lowered her hand as Sirius asked, "A-are you sure?"

Briallan nodded smiling, "I'm sure, Siri."

Sirius exhaled through his nose, "I...I'm not exactly okay with this, but if you're sure, I won't protest anymore. J-just be careful, Pup."

"I'll try, Siri," Briallan promised earning a small smile.

Sirius gained a mischievous look on his face, "Do you need to have the-"

"No!" Briallan glared at him, "Absolutely not! I had to get that talk from Madam Pomfrey when I was twelve. I do not need it from you,"

"Okay, okay," Sirius stood up with a laugh, "I'll leave you alone,"

"Night, Siri," Briallan said earning a nod.

"Night, Pup," Sirius left the room and closed the door behind him.

Briallan breathed out a sigh, "Well that happened."

"D-did you mean that?" Candy Pop asked sounding a bit strained.

Briallan nodded as she rolled over to look at him, "I meant it."

"I..." Candy Pop seemed to be at a loss for words.

Briallan tapped his nose making him scrunch up his face and stare at her, "Nothing changes between us, I may end up falling in love with you, but that doesn't mean I want anything to change between us."

Candy Pop smiled and nodded, "That works."

"Good," Briallan got up and headed over to her dresser to grab her clothes, "I'm getting ready for bed,"


	30. 30

It was snowing lightly as the fireplace in the den flared green and Candy Pop walked through. He greeted Sirius and Remus before quickly pulling her to him, "Hello, Puppy."

"Poppy," Briallan greeted him pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Candy Pop kissed her lightly as Candy Cane came through the fire. Candy Cane greeted Sirius and Remus before moving to greet Briallan with a hug pulling her away from Candy Pop much to the incubus' annoyance. The fire place flared once more and out stepped Jason. He looked just as he had the last time she'd seen him. She watched as he greeted Sirius and Remus, "Lord Black, Mr. Lupin, I am Jason Maker cousin of Phelan and Candice."

"A pleasure," Sirius replied, "I am Lord Sirius Black,"

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Maker. I'm Remus Lupin," Remus greeted him.

Jason nodded before he turned to Briallan and a wide smile appeared on his face, "It's been awhile, Brat."

"Nearly six years give or take," Briallan replied with a smile, "Took you long enough to find me, Jay,"

Jason rolled his eyes, "My apologies if you turned out to be a hard person to find."

"Not my fault," Briallan muttered.

Jason chuckled and opened his arms, "Give me a hug, Brat."

"So now you want me to hug you, Jay," Briallan snarked before hugging him.

Immediatly the feeling of being safe rolled over her as Jason's arms wrapped around her, Briallan hugged him harder earning a small chuckle. Jason murmured, "I'm glad that you're alright, Brat."

* * *

While Candy Pop was having his intentions towards her questioned, Briallan showed Candy Cane and Jason around the house before they settled in the den. The house elves brought some snacks and drinks out as they sat down. She settled on one of the love seats that were close to the fire place. Candy Cane looked around the room, "Considering it was two guys that had this place decorated, it isn't that bad. A bit too much red and gold for my taste."

"At the very least, it isn't as gaudy as the Gryffindor Common room," Briallan picked up one of the mugs filled with hot apple cider, "Though it's better than the Slytherin Common room. It's all greens and silvers with snakes all over,"

"Sal did have a snake fetish though it was mostly because he was a parselmouth and could use the snakes to find out what his house was doing," Candy Cane said making Briallan stare at her in surprise, "If you're still a parselmouth, you could actually use the snake carvings and paintings hidden within the castle to hear all the comings and goings,"

"That's definitely something to check out," Briallan muttered before taking a sip of the steaming cider in her mug.

Jason picked up a mug as well, "Have you made any plans on where you'll go after the year is out?"

Briallan shook her head, "Just as far from England as possible. I do want to go somewhere warm all year long for a little while."

"You'll probably want to avoid any areas that he frequents once he's informed of your existence," Jason advised as Briallan picked up one of the butter biscuits sitting on the snack tray, "Just until he realizes that you aren't a threat. He isn't going to be happy about it, but he is a reasonable being for the most part,"

"We were planning on it," They had discussed it quite a bit even though it was a little confusing since she still didn't know who 'he' really was, "We're going to be spending our time hiding what with the searches that will probably be conducted when they realize I'm gone and not coming back,"

Candy Cane clapped her hands, "I think all this serious talk is a bit much especially since this is the first time you two have seen each other in a long time. Let's talk about something else."

* * *

Briallan looked at Candy Pop as he flopped onto the love seat, "Have fun?"

"Never again," Candy Pop groaned as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed his face into her stomach.

"There, there," Briallan patted his head earning a giggle from Candy Cane and a snort from Jason, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Candy Pop merely groaned in reply, "Drama queen,"

"You're so mean to me," Candy Pop turned his head to pout at her.

Briallan rolled her eyes as she began running her fingers through his soft locks, "If I was mean, I wouldn't have hidden all the prank potions and their wands to ensure they couldn't do anything to do."

Candy Pop's eyes slid almost completely closed as he muttered, "Still mean."

"Do you have to do that here?" Sirius whined from the entrance to the den.

"We aren't doing anything, Siri," Briallan stared at him, "And besides, it's not like we're kissing or anything,"

"Moony! She's growing up too fast!" Sirius wailed as he went off to find the werewolf.

Briallan's hand met her face and she groaned, "Why do people have to be so over-dramatic?"

Candy Pop pulled her hand away and leaned up to press a kiss to her chin, "Because it's fun."

Rolling her eyes, Briallan pushed Candy Pop off of her lap earning a curse from the incubus as he landed on the floor. Setting her feet on his chest, Briallan told him, "Being so dramatic is annoying."

Candy Pop glowered at her as he lifted a hand to her leg, "That was mean."

"If I was really mean, I would've made you fall into the table," Briallan reached to grab her almost empty mug.

Pausing as he grabbed her leg, Briallan looked down at him only to yelp as he pulled her down. She barely managed to keep herself from hitting the table. Candy Pop let go of her leg before tugging her to lay against him. She pushed herself into a sitting position and glared at him as she heard Jason ask, "Does this happen a lot?"

"Depends on the day and how much they've annoyed one another," Candy Cane answered prompting the duo on the floor to flip her off.

"Why did you do that?" Briallan growled at Candy Pop.

"Because you shoved me off your lap," Candy Pop answered as he sat up as well, "And because the look on your face is adorable,"

"Go fuck yourself," Briallan hissed at him as she began pushing herself off the ground.

Candy Pop pulled her to straddle his lap, "Why do that when I have a beautiful puppy in my lap?"

Briallan glared at him, "I'm going to hit you."

"No you're not," Candy Pop smirked at her.

Briallan raised a hand only for Candy Pop to grab it and use his old to pull her closer. He kissed her lightly and she murmured, "One of these days, I'm going to hit hard enough to actually hurt."

"Keep telling yourself that," Candy Pop grinned before kissing her again.

Briallan nipped his bottom lip hard before pulling away and watched as blood welled up from where she'd bitten through his lip. Candy Pop stared at her in shock and didn't try to stop her from getting up. She retook her seat on the love seat and said, "I won't hit you, but it doesn't mean I won't bite you."

Briallan grabbed her mug and drank the rest of the cider.

* * *

After a rather great dinner, Jason, Candy Cane, and Candy Pop took their leave. It was a bit sad to see the three go especially since Sirius and Remus really warmed up to the three. Once they were gone, Briallan was going to head back to her room to start on the homework she'd been given for the holidays only to be stopped by Sirius saying, "That was actually a lot of fun."

"I'm glad," Briallan paused at the entrance of the den to look at Sirius and Remus.

"I can see why you like them all so much," Sirius had an odd look on his face and his voice seemed a bit strained.

Briallan looked at him in concern, "Sirius, are you okay?"

Sirius looked at her and she was surprised by the guilty expression on his face, "Do you want to live with them instead?"

Shock coursed through her veins as she heard that, Briallan asked, "Sirius, what are you talking about?"

"It's obvious to me that you're so much happier with them around," Sirius explained looking sullen, "You look so much lighter when you're talking to them and you smile more," Sirius sighed, "I want you to be happy, Pup. If that means you don't want to live with me, I won't make you,"

Briallan was as touched by the offer as taken aback by his words. Did he really mean that? Yes, she was happier with Candy Pop, Candy Cane, and Jason around, but that didn't mean she didn't want to be around Sirius. Oh, going to live with the three now would probably make it easier to leave when the time came, but she didn't want to. The goal of her spending the holiday with Sirius was to make good memories with him before she left for good. Shaking her head, she said, "Sirius, they're family, but so are you. I wouldn't miss the chance to live with you. It hurts that you make an assumption like that."

"Family?" Sirius whispered looking at her in shock.

"You and Remus are part of my family, Siri," Briallan smiled at him, "Even if I have those three, it doesn't make you anything less than a member of my family. So long as you'll have me, you're my family,"

"I..." Sirius trailed off.

Briallan walked over to hug him and Sirius hugged her hard.

* * *

Candy Pop looked at her as she walked out of the bathroom, "Family, huh?"

"Sirius and Remus are part of my pack," Briallan explained as she walked over to the bed, "They have been since my first successful transformation,"

"It'll be rough on you to leave them," Candy Pop said as she got onto the bed and moved to settle against the pillows with him.

Briallan nodded with a soft sigh, "Yes, but it has to happen. I'll write letters to them, but that's it. I won't risk them being dragged back."

"You won't see them again otherwise you'll want to stay," Candy Pop murmured earning a silent nod, "That's why you were so eager to come here rather than stay in the castle,"

"That and it keeps me away from Dumbledore," Briallan looked at him, "Am I doing the right thing?"

Candy Pop shrugged, "I don't know. I've never been in a situation like yours."

Briallan sighed as she shifted to push the blankets down, "I hope I am."


	31. 31

It was a day after the visit that news of Arthur Weasley's death reached them. Sirius and Remus had left to go to comfort Molly. Briallan had joined them for a short time before Ron decided to blame her for Arthur's death. Rather than stay and attempt to reason with the ginger haired boy, she had offered her condolences to the twins and Ginny before taking her leave. Candy Pop had followed though it was quite clear that he barely managed to hold himself back from killing the ginger haired boy. The only reason he didn't was because she asked him not to as the Weasley family already had enough grief at the moment. When she arrived back at the house, she went to her room and curled up on her window seat silently crying. Despite the fact she hadn't been close to him, Arthur Weasley was someone she admired if only for his loyalty to his family.

Candy Pop had picked her up and held her in his lap without a word. Though she didn't say anything, Briallan was grateful for the comfort he offered her. When Sirius and Remus returned, she came out of her room and Sirius offered her a glass of fire-whiskey. Remus protested a small amount before allowing it. They toasted Arthur Weasley and his life as they knew it. Fire-whiskey burned her throat a bit, but left a comforting warmth in her chest. She headed to bed after that glass and Candy Pop held her again without a word.

* * *

Briallan found out what the horses were for when Sirius decided to take Remus and her on a sleigh ride through the snow. It was enjoyable even if the temperature was far too cold even with heavy blankets and warming charms. The hot chocolate and stories of her parents afterward was even more enjoyable. By the time she retired for the night, she'd laughed and cried more than she had in a while. Humming as she went about getting ready for bed, she heard Candy Pop ask, "Have a fun day?"

"Yeah, it was a blast," She walked towards the bathroom to brush her teeth, "Sirius and Remus told me a lot about my parents. It's almost like I've actually met them," She brushed her teeth before continuing, "We went on a sleigh ride which is something I've never done before. It was enjoyable even if it was far too cold," She poked her head out of the bathroom, "How was your day?"

"It was nice," Candy Pop was once more lounging on her bed, "I visited Candy Cane and I's realm for the first time since I was sealed away,"

"Oh?" Briallan didn't remember talking about his realm before other than the fact he shared one with his sister, "What's your realm like?"

Briallan walked out of the bathroom towards the vanity where she began brushing her hair out. Candy Pop sat up a bit, "The realm is a seemingly endless forest surrounding an immense castle that looks a lot like Hogwarts only far larger. The stone of the castle is a dark purplish pink with a few other colors tossed in. It's where we keep a majority of our treasures, trophies from our kills, our books, and a lot of other things we pick up. Most only see the throne room, you'll get to see everything when we go there."

"When are we going to your realm?" Briallan looked at him in confusion.

"To keep the magicals from finding you, we're going to Candy Cane and I's realm for a few weeks," Candy Pop explained, "It's also the safest place to hide you from him until he calms down since no one can enter the realm without Candy Cane and I's permission. The magic filling our realm will disrupt any and all spells save for the basic ones that tell people you're alive," Candy Pop looked at her with a frown, "Do you not want to go to the realm?"

Briallan shook her head, "I do, but please just tell me next time before making decisions like that."

"I'll try," Candy Pop said as Briallan finished brushing her hair and went to grab her night clothes.

Briallan changed into her night clothes before she joined Candy Pop on the bed, "Was that all you did with Candy Cane today?"

"No, I was introduced to the those that snapped during my imprisonment," Candy Pop wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him, "I do not mind some of them, but others seem to have held onto their mongrel ways,"

"You don't like them?" Briallan asked him.

Candy Pop shook his head as his fingers slid beneath her pants and underwear to rest on her hip, "Not really, but I suppose they're not so bad. It will take some getting used to especially once I take the job offer."

"You've decided to do it?" Briallan shifted a bit as he stroked the skin of her hip, "I thought you were still thinking about it,"

Candy Pop pulled her a bit closer as he leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek, "It is a good offer and will allow me a certain amount of maneuverability that I wouldn't have alone. Not to mention, it would keep others from looking too deeply if I do as my sister does."

Briallan nodded slowly, "I suppose that makes sense."

Candy Pop kissed her lightly as his fingers dug into her skin a little. Briallan broke the kiss before it could get heated and told him, "Nothing more until we go back to Hogwarts, I don't want Sirius or Remus smelling something they shouldn't when you're not actually supposed to be here."

Candy Pop pouted a bit, "But Puppy~"

"No," Briallan pulled his hand out of her pants.

"Fine," Candy Pop kissed her again, "I can't wait until no one can interrupt us,"

Briallan shivered at the promise in his voice and knew it was very likely that he wouldn't be letting her leave whatever bed they ended up in the moment they were out of England.

* * *

In the spirit of Christmas, Sirius had allowed her to invite Candy Pop, Candy Cane, Jason, Luna, and Luna's father to Christmas dinner. Luna had told her not to expect Jack due to the fact the monochrome male hated Christmas. Christmas dinner was interesting and it was easy to see how much Luna's father loved the blonde. It would be as hard on him as it would be on Sirius and Remus when they finally departed England for good. Briallan felt bad for the man that only had Luna whereas Sirius had Remus to help him through his coming grief.

On Christmas day, Briallan opened her presents. She received the usual Weasley care-package though it lacked its usual flare. Sirius gifted her a communications mirror so that they could talk without having to use letters. Remus gifted her a set of defense and potions books that he hoped she would find useful. Luna gifted her a scrapbook filled with pictures of her spending time with her friends from this year. Laughing Jack sent along a batch of non-poison candy with a note they were a new batch he was trying out. Luna's father gifted her with a subscription to the Quibbler that was free for three months. Candy Cane gifted her a box of those Swedish chocolates which would automatically refill two times once she emptied it. Jason gifted her a hell-hound plushie that looked a lot like her animagus form. Candy Pop gifted her a leather choker with a blue and purple jester-hat hanging from it.

* * *

Briallan carefully removed the potion from the fire as the timer she had set up rang. During the owl exams, they would be allowed to use timers which was something Snape never let the class use. If he had, she doubted there would be so many potions accidents. Remus checked the potion before smiling, "It looks just like the book said it should. I'll have Poppy verify if it perfect."

"So do you think I could self-study Potions?" Briallan asked earning a sigh from Remus.

"Yes, but maybe you should give Professor Snape just a bit more time before you decide," Remus said making her huff softly.

The calming potion Briallan brew was quickly put into vials that Remus slipped into a carrying case that would be taken to Madam Pomfrey. She spoke while placing the last cork into the last vial, "I just...Remus, the man isn't meant to be a teacher. He's potions master, but not a teacher."

"I know, Cub, but Severus is a teacher for a reason," Remus replied earning frown.

"And what reason is that?" Briallan asked with narrowed eyes, "Is it to keep him on a leash or to let him funnel information to the snake?"

"Cub, I-" Remus was cut off by the door opening.

Sirius stuck his head inside, "All done?"

"Yes, I need to go show these to Madam Pomfrey," Remus said as he put away the last vial and left the room.

Briallan watched him go as she picked up the cauldron and carried it over to the sink. Sirius looked surprised at how quickly Remus left the room, "What was that about?"

"I asked him why Snape is a teacher if he isn't meant to be one," Briallan replied earning a sigh, "Sirius, why is he a teacher?"

"Dumbledore wants him close for some reason that not even I know," Sirius answered as Briallan began washing everything she'd used today, "How did the whole brewing thing go?"

"I should be able self-study Potions," Briallan answered with a slight grin, "If Snape doesn't improve within two weeks after school starts up again, I'm self-studying,"

"That's good," Sirius shook his head, "Anyway, do you want to play some exploding snap?"

"Once I get these things cleaned up," Briallan glanced over her shoulder, "This really is a nice place, Siri,"

"I'm glad you think so," Sirius replied as he leaned against the door.

Briallan looked back at the items she was washing, "I actually dreamed of living in a place like this back when I was a child. I dreamed of living with a family that actually cared about me. You...You actually brought that dream to life."

"Oh?" Sirius perked up.

Briallan nodded as she carefully washed her knife, "I wanted to thank you for that."

* * *

Briallan was almost reluctant to leave when Christmas break ended. Spending time with Sirius and Remus made her almost completely reluctant to leave England, she was heavily tempted to stay, but returning to Hogwarts brought her back to why she was going to leave in the first place. As much as she may love Sirius and Remus, she hated England and its magical society down to the very core of her being.


	32. 32

Returning to Hogwarts, Briallan resumed her previous schedule. She increased her efforts to avoid Ron seeing as he was prone to shouting baseless accusations at her. She worked hard to keep Candy Pop from killing Ron which was becoming increasingly harder on her since the boy was irritating her so bad. She avoided Umbridge while giving prank items/ideas for the twins to use/pass out to the student body that were pranking the sanity out of her. She avoided Dumbledore who was trying to get her to meet with him without Professor McGonagall's knowledge prompting her to burn any and all summons to his office without exception. She tried to avoid Cho Change and many other students that Hermione had convinced to do that defense club. Despite all of that, she landed herself in detention with Snape and it wasn't even her fault seeing as Neville's cauldron randomly exploded.

* * *

Walking into the potions classroom, Briallan found Snape grading essays at his desk, "Professor."

"Potter," Snape grunted as she placed down her bag, "Headmaster Dumbledore has asked that I teach you Occlumency, the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. To do that, I am placing you in detention until you reach a competent level,"

"And why do you need to teach it to me?" Briallan asked as Candy Pop frowned at Snape.

"Because you need to learn it if you're going to keep the dark lord out of your mind," Snape snapped at her.

Briallan shook her head, "I don't need to learn it then since he hasn't been in my mind at all since this summer."

Not that the snake could enter her mind anymore, Briallan was very glad that Candy Pop had managed to remove that stupid soul piece and the connection it created. Snape's scowl deepened, "None the less, you need to learn this. Prepare your mind! Legilimens!"

_Briallan found herself in what looked like the room where Night Terrors molested her only it lacked the gigantic bed. Instead, she was sitting on a throne with Candy Pop standing next to it. She jolted at the sight of Night Terrors standing on the other side of the throne and closed her eyes. He chuckled, "Hello, Little Pet."_

_"Poppy, what the fuck is going on?" Briallan asked keeping her eyes closed, "Why is_ he _here?"_

_"That dour mongrel decided to enter your mind,"_ _Candy Pop explained as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "To protect you, I brought you here to the non-physical side of Candy Cane and I's realm. I brought the mongrel here as well. He should be joining us shortly," Candy Pop's touch soothed the anxiety that shot through her at Night Terrors being there as well as Snape, "As for why Night Terrors is here-"_

_"No one fucks with what's mine," Night Terrors growled sounding more than a little pissed off, "I may not like you, but you're mine which means I'm going to help teach that idiotic mongrel not to fuck with you,"_

_Briallan shifted a bit as she leaned into Candy Pop's touch, "Thank you...I guess."_

_Night Terrors snorted just as a slamming sound echoed through the air and Briallan turned her head forward as she opened her eyes. Snape was being dragged into the room by what looked like balloon animals. He was tossed to the ground not far from the throne she was sitting in as the doors slammed shut. Snape pushed himself up, "Pott-"_

_Snape paused as he caught sight of Candy Pop and Night Terrors standing on either side of her. Candy Pop spoke as he laid his head on hers, "Severus Snape, you are a very rude and pathetic man. Attempting to mind-rape a student only makes that even more prominent, I've been wanting to meet you ever since I first heard about you from my dear puppy."_

_Snape snarled at Briallan, "Potter, end whatever this is."_

_Snape went flying as Night Terrors snapped his fingers and slammed none too gently into the wall, "You do not get to make demands, Mongrel."_

_Candy Pop sighed, "Night, beating him to death won't make the lesson sink in not to mention it would get the puppy in unneeded trouble if he becomes brain dead in real life," Candy Pop snapped his fingers and Snape was dragged back into his former position, "Though he is right, you can't make demands here especially since it's your fault you're here."_

_"Besides, I'm not in charge here, Professor," Briallan said causing Snape to look at her in confusion, "Poppy is. We're in his realm not my mind,"_

_"Why am I here?" Snape asked in a surprisingly even tone that lacked the malice he usually had in it when talking to her._

_Candy Pop gave a breathy sigh, "I already said why, but it seems your ears aren't working. You attempted to mind-rape my puppy, Mongrel."_

_"Y-your puppy?" Snape looked at Candy Pop with wide eyes._

_"I'm an incubus, Mongrel," Candy Pop smirked at Snape, "We're a possessive species when it comes to our lovers and partners. As Briallan is mine and you attempted to mind-rape her, I am more than a little pissed off. Normally, I would kill you without question, but seeing as my puppy will probably be the last person to see you tonight, it would look very bad,"_

_"What are you going to do to me?" Snape asked as he pushed himself into a standing position._

_"I'm going to place a few commands into your mind that will keep another incident such as this from happening," Candy Pop answered making Briallan wonder what exactly he could do, "I'll also make it so you won't treat my puppy so badly," He grinned baring his teeth, "If you try to go against the commands, you'll find yourself in quite a bit of pain that will make the cruciatus curse seem like an over powered tickling charm,"_

_"Why do this to me?" Snape glared at Candy Pop, "Why go to this much trouble over an arrogant brat like Potter?"_

_"Because she's mine," Candy Pop let her go, "Night, hold him down for me. Once I'm done, you can do whatever you like so long as he isn't left brain dead,"_

_"Shame, it would've been fun," Night Terrors grumbled as he moved to do as Candy Pop asked._

_"Puppy, I'm going to release you from here. Go to either the RoR or the dorm room," Candy Pop said as the world began to waver around her, "I'll find you once I'm finished,"_

_Briallan was tempted to argue, but she really didn't want to be near Night anymore._

* * *

Briallan headed up to the common room where she found Angelina and the other members of the Quidditch team sitting together. Walking over, she called out, "What are you guys up to?"

"We're trying to figure out a polite way to ask for permission to reform the Quidditch team seeing as Umbridge made that rule about no more than three people in a group," Angelina answered with a grimace, "Has Sirius said anything?"

"The board of Governors is meeting next week," Briallan sat down in one of the open arm chairs, "From the rumors he's been hearing whenever he visits the Ministry, Dumbledore might be arrested soon,"

"What? Why?" Katie Bell asked as the team stared at her in shock.

Briallan leaned back against the chair, "I can't say much due to it being Wizengamot stuff, but it has to do with Arthur Weasley's death and why he was in the department of Mysteries in the first place."

The twins frowned at that, "Why wouldn't Sirius try to stop it?"

"Dumbledore's lost his trust and caused him to lose too many people," Briallan explained with a grimace, "He hopes that this will either keep the old man from making people into his pawns or get people to realize just how manipulative he is," Those around her looked confused, "Think about it this way, how dangerous was Hogwarts during the years before I came?"

"Not very," Angelina answered with a frown, "But why would he make the school more dangerous?"

"To test his newest pawn," Briallan shook her head lightly, "Believe me or not, but Dumbledore will find himself arrested before the years out and so will Umbridge,"

With that said, Briallan got up and headed to her room. She had homework to do and things to read.

* * *

Candy Pop returned when Briallan was getting ready for bed making the hell-hound animagus jump a bit. She finished getting ready before applying her usual spells and heading to bed. She closed the curtains before asking, "What took you so long?"

"I had to speak to Night," Candy Pop answered as he shifted to allow her to lay back against the pillows, "I also wanted to be as thorough as possible when it came to the dour mongrel. He has strong shields for a mongrel,"

"That's all?" Briallan asked in confusion.

Candy Pop shook his head, "I also checked his memories to see just why he's a teacher."

That got Briallan interested, "Okay, so what did you find out?"

"Apparently the dour mongrel was in love with your mother," Briallan gagged at that much to Candy Pop's amusement, "He still is as far as I can tell,"

"Gross,' Briallan didn't even want to think about that.

"The mongrel over heard a prophesy that the drunkard fraud made or at least part of it," Candy Pop sneered as he said that, "It was far too vague, but apparently the goat interpenetrated it to mean you or someone else were meant to destroy the snake. The snake believed it as well which is why..."

"Why my parents and I were attacked on Halloween," Briallan growled softly, "Lucifer's fine ass, why are magicals so stupid? Prophecies aren't meant to be interpenetrated as fact especially when their vague," She ran a hand through her hair, "What was the prophecy?"

Candy Pop spoke with an amused smile, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Briallan took a deep breath to calm the anger that filled her, "That stupid goat of an old man. That Prophecy could have meant just about anyone or could have been for an entirely diffrent situation especially when you consider the fact that the so called 'Dark Lord' could be just about anyone. Hell, the prophecy could have been for something in the future."

Candy Pop chuckled softly, "Prophecies aren't meant to be interpenetrated by mortals. If they're supposed to happen, they will."

"When we leave, can you kill Dumbledore or make it so he'll die somehow?" Briallan asked running a hand through her hair, "If he actually believes I'm the one the prophecy means then he won't ever give up on me,"

"Consider it done, Puppy," Candy Pop looked a bit surprised by her request, "I didn't expect you to ask that of me,"

"I would do it myself, but I'm not at the point where I would be able to kill anyone just yet," Briallan knew she would eventually kill someone on purpose.

It was something Briallan's instincts told her and she knew without a doubt that they were correct. Hell-hounds were protective of those they saw as pack and if any of her pack members were hurt, she would kill the perpetrator without question. Candy Pop inclined his head before moving their conversation on, "Anyway, the mongrel gave what part of the prophecy he heard to the snake. The snake made plans to kill you and the other child. He personally went after your family because your mother was a muggle-born and he wanted to make an example of her. The dour mongrel went to Dumbledore to plead for him to save your mother. The old goat manipulated him into becoming one of his followers and eventually a teacher at the school."

"Dumbledore used emotional manipulation, didn't he?" Briallan asked earning a nod, "Fucking bastard. Let me guess the goat made it seem like he would be fulfilling my mother's last wish or something?" Another nod, "I'm going to go on a limb here and think he made Snape believe he was protecting me somehow,"

"That sums it up rather nicely," Candy Pop confirmed making Briallan groan.

Briallan was really starting to hate the old man even if he might have had a good reason for doing something. Feeling mentally tired of the current conversation, she asked, "How are you going to keep Snape silent?"

"I made it so he wouldn't remember anything that happened after you came into the room," Candy Pop answered earning a surprised look, "I used my abilities to block his memories of what happened and implant of memory of making you scrub cauldrons,"

"What is the goat asks how the Occlumency lesson went?" Briallan really didn't want to make Dumbledore suspicious.

"I made him believe that he couldn't get through your shields due to the fact you'd already been practicing it," Candy Pop answered as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "I'll be teaching you how to protect your mind beyond the natural shields you have as a hell-hound,"

"Joy," Briallan was not looking forward to more work.

 


	33. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone else tell that this story is going to be ending soon?

It was a rainy day in February when Aurors arrived to arrest Dumbledore for not only his hand in Arthur Weasley's death, but also seemingly forming a private army within the school. The second part was a lie of course what with the 'army' being a group of school children attempting to study defense against the dark arts. Dumbledore managed to escape via Fawkes the phoenix and his office sealed the moment everyone was gone. Candy Pop, Candy Cane, and Laughing Jack were able to get into the office which was found out two days after the attempted arrest. They decided to raid the office of anything interesting which led to the rather massive pile of shit that the three had grabbed from the office before them. Briallan stared at the various books, artifacts, potions vials, wands, and various silver instruments that once inhabited the office, "Seems like the old man was a pack rat."

"So what should we do?" Luna asked as she eyed the pile.

"Find useful stuff and keep it," Briallan answered eyeing the wands and books with interest, "Figure out what the potions vials have inside of them, what the artifacts do/figure out who they belong to, and what the silver baubles do. The useless stuff can be tossed if no one wants it,"

"These wands...Are you two going to see if you can find matches?" Laughing Jack asked them curiously.

Briallan nodded lightly as she ran her fingers over her beloved holly and phoenix feather wand that had been as steadfast a companion as Hedwig since she first entered the magical world, "It would be for the best at least until our wands lose the trace or we get new ones from a wand maker somewhere else."

With that, they began going through everything. Briallan found two wands that were a somewhat decent fit. One was a black thorn wand and the other an elder wand. She would probably never know what the core of either wand was, but that was okay. Luna found a pair of willow wands that worked for her. The other wands were put away to be chucked or sold off. All of the books were of some interest with her recognizing some volumes that had been in the Black Library during her time there. The books were sorted and placed into some trunks that the RoR brought them. The artifacts weren't too interesting though she was pissed off when she realized that a good few belonged to either the Potter or Black family which meant that Dumbledore had stolen them. The stolen items included a Pensive filled with memories that would be gone through later on. The potions vials were mostly filled with various potions that were terribly illegal or extremely hard to brew. A few of them were filled with blood that Candy Pop immediately recognized to be hers which he promptly destroyed. Finally, they began going through the silver baubles which was pretty confusing. She held one of the ones that were puffing out white smoke, "Okay so does anyone have any idea what the hell these things do?" Everyone shook their head, "Then what the hell do we do?"

"Send them to Jason," Luna suggested earning a few startled looks, "He makes more than toys, doesn't he?"

Candy Cane and Laughing Jack nodded as the succubus said, "Yeah, he makes jewelry and a lot of diffrent items. Hell, he made my hammer."

"So why don't we send them to him?" Luna asked earning shrugs, "If he can't tell us what they are then we can just destroy them,"

"Let's do that then," Briallan had the room summon another empty trunk, "Cane, can you..."

"Of course," Candy Cane nodded lightly, "I'll take the wands to him too. If anything, he can dismantle them and figure out to make them himself,"

After piling the silver baubles into the trunk, Candy Cane picked it and the wand trunk up before heading off to go see Jason. Briallan checked the time and commented, "Curfew doesn't start for a few hours. What do you want to do?"

Laughing Jack picked up Luna earning a giggle, "We're going to go have some fun."

Briallan watched Laughing Jack amble off into a section of the RoR that disappeared from view. Shaking her head, she looked at Candy Pop, "What do you want to do?"

The room around them shifted to the one they usually used as Candy Pop chuckled, "I have a few ideas."

Heat slid down her spine as she heard his voice take on a husky tone, she busied herself with taking off her shoes, "Oh?"

"Curious, Puppy?" Candy Pop asked as he settled on the bed beside her.

Swallowing a bit, Briallan shrugged as she unlaced her shoes and set them down on the floor before taking off her robe. She did the same with her tie and jumper. A chuckle sounded as Candy Pop wrapped an arm around her waist. She admitted, "A little."

Candy Pop pulled Briallan onto his lap with her back pressed against his chest, "And if they involved me touching you, would you still be curious?"

Briallan stared at the arm around her waist as Candy Pop free hand pushed her hair away from her neck. She shifted slightly, "A bit."

Lips pressed against her skin as Candy Pop's free hand began to unbutton her shirt. She felt him smile against her skin, "And will you let me?"

Briallan nodded feeling her cheeks heat up, "I suppose if you agree to stop if I ask."

"As you wish," Candy Pop murmured against her skin.

Candy Pop unbuttoned Briallan's shirt before pulling it off and doing the same with her bra. He cupped her breasts squeezing gently as his thumbs ran over her nipples. Her breath hitched as her fingers curled around the silky sheets covering the bed as Candy Pop nipped at her neck before soothing over the bites with his tongue. He pinched her nips and tugged a bit until both had pebbled. He slid one hand down her stomach causing the muscles to shift earning a small chuckle. He slid his hand into her skirt where it settled on her panties over her core. He rubbed at her clit making her head fall back a bit as she shifted against his hand which increased the pressure on her clit making her gasp sharply. He nipped her shoulder a bit harshly earning a small squeak as she felt him break the skin, "Why did you-"

"Stay still, Puppy," Candy Pop cut her off as he began to lick up the blood that had welled up, "Or try to at least,"

"Just enjoy it, right?" Briallan asked earning a small huff of laughter.

Candy Pop rolled one of her nipples as he rubbed her clit making Briallan moan as heat gathered between her legs. When Candy Pop stopped, she whined a bit earning a chuckle as he picked her up. He took off her skirt and underwear tossing them onto her other clothes before he settled her on his lap again. He slid a finger into her wet heat earning a small moan from her. Slowly, he worked her up while adding another finger. She bucked into his fingers as his thumb rubbed over her clit. In response, Candy Pop stopped playing with her chest to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her still while he worked a third finger into her. She gripped the bedspread harder causing her knuckles to whiten as the sheets began to rip a bit. As Candy Pop worked a fourth finger into her, she came with a gasping moan.

Candy Pop continued to thrust his fingers into her core as she came though the pace slowed as she began to come down. He spoke as his fingers moved within her, "Want more?"

Briallan hesitated for a moment before she nodded, "Y-yes."

Candy Pop snapped the fingers of the hand not thrusting into her core and suddenly Briallan could feel his skin against hers. She tensed a bit as she felt his tentacles against her back before relaxing as he didn't do anything with them. Candy Pop pulled his fingers out earning a small whine of protest, "Don't worry Puppy, I'm not stopping. I'm just moving us into a more comfortable position."

Candy Pop wrapped his arms around her legs before he lifted Briallan up and moved them to the center of the bed where he set her down. She was pushed to lay down as he moved between hers legs. Tensing a bit, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Relax, Puppy," Candy Pop said as he settled over her.

Candy Pop kissed her as his fingers returned to her core. Relaxing as his tongue swiped across her bottom lip, Briallan opened her mouth and slipped a hand into his hair as the other curled out the back of his neck. The feeling of something that wasn't a finger or Candy Pop's tail press against her clit made her tense. When she attempted to pull away, Candy Pop wouldn't let her as he curled his tongue around hers. She began to relax as the tentacle just rubbed against her clit putting just enough pressure on it to make her moan softly. She felt him remove his hands making her whine only for them to be replaced by the tentacle that had been rubbing against her clit. Surprisingly, it didn't cause her much pain despite being bigger than the four fingers that had been inside of her. She shifted her hips a bit as it slid into her earning a groan from Candy Pop. He pulled away from the kiss as his tentacle slid all the way in causing their hips to meet and her to feel the other two tentacles which were on either side of the one currently within her. She opened her eyes as he moved to place her legs around his hips, "T-this isn't so bad."

"Good, it means I prepared you enough," Candy Pop shifted his hips as one of the tentacles shifted to press against her clit, "Want me to stop?"

"N-no," The oddly full feeling she felt was enjoyable once the small amount of pain slipped away.

Candy Pop smirked, "Good, I didn't want to stop."

With that said, Candy Pop began to move and Briallan's eyes closed as pleasure began to build inside of her. Candy Pop hair created a curtain around them as he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer. He worked her into her second orgasm quickly and as she started to tighten around him, he bit down on the place he'd marked her. Feeling him bite her caused the pleasure going through her to spike causing her to orgasm, she called out, "P-Poppy."

When she came down, Candy Pop had stopped thrusting though he stayed within her. Briallan opened her eyes as he grunted and shook a bit above her causing her to moan as he moved within her sensitive core. Great Bat-like wings came out of his back making the fingers curled around her hip to dig into her skin a bit. The heat coming off of him seemed to increase as his demonic features appeared. He removed his teeth from where he'd marked her and lapped up the blood causing her to hiss a bit from the pain the action caused. He muttered, "Sorry."

"Why did yo-" She was cut off as he began to thrust into her again.

"Instinct," Candy Pop muttered as he wrapped both arms around her leaving his wings to support him.

Candy Pop's thrusts sped up to an inhuman speed and began harsher as he caught her lips in a heated kiss. Each thrust into her already sensitive core caused the coil within her midsection to form quicker than usual. She jerked and bucked against him earning grunts. When he removed his mouth from her, she moaned as her fingers dug into his neck and hair. As her third orgasm approached, an instinct that she'd never felt before rose up and prompted her into biting his shoulder as her orgasm crashed over her. When she came down, warmth spilled into her core and against her thighs and clit as Candy Pop jerked against her. It was when she removed her mouth from his shoulder that she tasted the blood on her tongue which tasted more like wine than anything else. She gasped softly, "Poppy, I..."

"It's okay," Candy Pop murmured with a smile, "I figured this would happen,"

"B-but..." Briallan hissed as Candy Pop slid out of her.

Candy Pop snapped his fingers which cleaned up the cum covering her and the bed spread before he moved to lay down and pulled her against him. He pulled the blankets over them as he murmured, "I wouldn't have let you bite me if I didn't want it to happen," He wrapped his arms around her as his wings settle against them and his tail coil around her waist, "I've been wanting to give you my blood since that whole conversation we had about it."

Warmth spread through her as she heard that, but she didn't understand, "Why?"

"Because you didn't want it," Candy Pop explained as he nuzzled her cheek, "Anyone else in your position would've demanded it. And I know about the dreams you've had,"

Briallan froze a bit at that, "How?"

Briallan had been having dreams of children that looked like a perfect mix of Candy Pop and her. They had been happening since she realized that she loved him. Candy Pop chuckled softly, "I can feel your emotions remember, Puppy? I got curious when I felt your longing when you woke up a few times and decided to see what you were dreaming. I have to admit that I've been curious as to how children between us would turn out."

"B-but you said that you swore off having kids," Briallan shifted to sit up, "Why would yo-"

"Because you're not a mongrel," Candy Pop sat up as well and wrapped an just above where his tail was curled around her waist, "I doubt any child you had would become insane," He nuzzled her lightly, "I want to take that chance,"

"I..." He cut her off with a kiss.

When he pulled away, Candy Pop murmured, "Not while we're in England or even anytime soon, but eventually, Puppy. I want to see your stomach round with a child of our own. I want to see the joy on your face when you hold it for the first time. I want to see it grow up. I want to try."

Briallan stared at him in shock as warmth flowed through her. She felt his hand touch her cheek and realized she was crying. Smiling as she leaned into his touch while the part of her wanted to have children rejoiced, she nodded, "Alright, but not anytime soon."

Candy Pop grinned and hugged her tightly to him.


	34. 34

Candy Pop was even more touchy after their first time together, but according to a very happy Candy Cane, it was normal mostly due to his mark. Speaking of Candy Pop's mark, it was visible and resembled a jester's hat in his colors. According to Candy Pop, it was because sex had completed the marking process that the incubus had started when he'd marked her. Briallan didn't mind too much once she pushed past the irritation that had spawned due to the fact he hadn't said anything. Candy Pop was also a lot less aggressive when it came to other males. It was like a switch had been flipped or something. Oh, he was still fairly aggressive when it came to males trying to get her to date them, but that was okay in her book.

With Dumbledore gone, Umbridge became power crazed and attempted to limit the freedom of the Hogwarts students even more which only made the pranks being played on her worse. If it weren't for the rules already in place, Briallan would have likely been shoved back into the toad's classes. It was during this time that even more evidence against the toad was gained and sent along to Sirius and Remus. A week before exams saw the Aurors coming into Hogwarts followed by the Board of Governors to arrest to toad. A minor duel occurred before the toad was subdued and taken away. The Board of Governors chose Professor McGonagall to be the temporary Headmistress until next year when a new one could be found. Professor Flitwick became the Deputy Headmaster. The Board of Governors decided to stay around for the day which was nice as she was able to spend time with Sirius which was fairly nice if a bit melancholic considering it was very likely going to be the last time she'd see him.

* * *

Sirius whistled as he looked around the Quidditch pitch which was empty at the moment, "I forget how big this place used to seem back then."

"I miss flying around it sometimes," Briallan admitted as she looked out at the pitch, "Sometimes, I wonder if I got on my broom again, would I stay here or fly off to parts unknown with only the the clothes on my back and my wand,"

"I'm surprised you haven't," Sirius admitted making her twist around to look at him.

"What?" Shock ran through her as she stared at him.

Sirius sighed softly looking out at the pitch, "It doesn't take a blind man to see that you aren't happy in England, Pup. This summer at Grimmauld, I could see that you were about ready to run. You had the same look in your eye as I did back when I was your age."

Briallan ran a hand through her hair and looked back at the pitch, "I've thought about it. I've always wanted to run as far and as fast as I could away from England. I...I still want to even now that things are getting better."

"What do you say if we go on a trip out of the country this summer?" Sirius asked earning a surprised look, "You, Remus, and me just go traveling wherever we can this summer and if we find some place that we can find home, we won't come back,"

"But what about the Order and the snake?" Were they really having this conversation?

Sirius sighed deeply, "I know that they're important, but you're more important than that. If the order and Dumbledore had their way, you would be fighting in a war when it shouldn't be you doing the fighting."

Briallan's heart lept into her throat at those words and felt horrible knowing that despite all of that, she wouldn't be running from England with him. Shoving the need to tell him everything into a lock box in the back of her mind, she said, "Be that as it may, they'll chase after me until I either do what they say or die."

"Pup-" Sirius began and she raised a hand to cut him off.

Briallan offered him a bitter smile feeling like she wanted to cry, "Maybe after everything is said and done, Siri, but not until then."

Sirius gained a pained look on his face, "I don't want to lose you, Pup."

"I know," Briallan's tongue felt like lead and the air in her lungs felt like poison, "I don't want to lose you either,"

* * *

Candy Pop hugged her as she watched Sirius walk away with the other members of the Board of Governors. Briallan murmured, "I hate myself a bit. Sirius gave me an out, but..."

"It's better this way," Candy Pop said as he hugged her tight, "It's likely he'll get killed if he knew,"

* * *

The OWL exams passed mind numbingly slow though Briallan was quite sure she passed all of them with an Acceptable at the very least if not an Outstanding. During the Exams when she wasn't taking an Exam, doing last minute studying, or spending time with her friends, she spent it with Candy Pop, Candy Cane, Laughing Jack, and Luna. They didn't study or do anything really physical. Instead, they played games or planned out what they needed for their disappearing act. Laughing Jack was more than likely going to poison each and everyone that had ever bullied Luna and offered to do the same to those that had tried to harm the hell hound animagus. Just because she was touched by the offer, it didn't mean she took it.

Candy Pop was more than happy to help Briallan relieve stress from the exams or coming disappearing act by going through his repertoire of sexual knowledge. While they didn't go too far, he promised to show her the more interesting stuff once he could keep her to himself for more than few hours. The feeling that she wouldn't be leaving whatever bed they ended up in for a few days only increased. Oh, he would make it worth it, but she would probably have quite a bit of trouble walking afterwards. The thought floated around her head whenever they spent time together and always managed to make her shiver as she blushed.

* * *

"So a visit to the goblins as soon as school lets out to get a inheritance test, explain why I haven't answer any letters they probably sent me, get any lordship rings, and have them do an in-depth health scan on me while also getting rid of any spells, curses, and potions lingering in my system?" Briallan asked earning a soft hum as Candy Pop traced something on her back.

"Pretty much though we should have Jason schedule the appointment and deliver a apology letter to them. It'll make you look better in their eyes," Candy Cane said as she wrote that down.

"I should probably have them do an audit of my accounts after I have them move my vaults and items to a diffrent bank branch," Briallan said earning a nod.

Candy Cane reached over and smacked Candy Pop upside his head earning a grunt, "We have things to do, Brother. You would think that you'd actually pay more attention to this especially as it concerns your little lover."

Candy Pop removed his hand from her skin to rub at the place his sister had hit him, "Well excuse me if I'm actually getting any for the first time in decades if not longer."

Briallan spoke before the two could start fighting, "Has Jason said anything about those silver baubles?"

"Some of them are to keep track of various wards, some are tracking people though Jason isn't sure who, and the rest are monitoring you," Candy Cane answered earning two looks of alarm, "Jason is already working on getting rid of the links while also having his creations find who the old man was tracking as well as find the places he's monitoring the wards of. It shouldn't take him very long to finish everything. He's pretty happy to have such a complex project to work with especially since he hasn't had any interesting victims lately,"

Briallan laid her head on her arms as she settled more comfortably against Candy Pop's lap, "Once we get to your realm, you'll tell me about him and  _him,_  right?"

"Yes," Candy Pop said, "And after that, we'll spend some time showing you around and then, you'll be all mine,"

"While Brother does that, I will be explaining the situation to him," Candy Cane rubbed at her face, "How did I get stuck with this job?"

"Your brother is a horny pervert and I don't know anything?" Briallan offered before squeaking when Candy Pop pinched her ass.

* * *

Briallan flopped onto the ground beside Ginny, "I am so glad that's over."

"Ditto," Dean sat down next to his girlfriend as Seamus took a seat beside him, "Any plans for the summer?"

Ginny shrugged as she said, "Not too sure, it'll be up to mom."

"Don't know," Seamus shrugged lightly.

"I'll be in the green houses," Neville offered.

"We'll be starting a business," George offered as he sat down with Fred.

Everyone looked at Briallan and she said, "It's up to Sirius. He mentioned going out of the country for awhile. You know, decompress and stuff with all the bullshit going on. I'm looking forward to it if only because it means I'll be able to use magic whenever I want."

"We'll be spending time with the puppy and I'm going to try to get Sirius to like me," Candy Pop said as he picked her up before sitting down with her in his lap.

Briallan swatted at him before leaning against his chest as Candy Cane murmured, "Cousin Jason has some stuff for us to do too. Emerald will also be meeting our family fully."

"Daddy and I are going looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," Luna answered as she settled down as well.

On the one hand, Briallan felt bad for lying to them. On the other hand, she was so done with England that it wasn't even funny. She would probably send messages to them every now and again, but that was it.

* * *

As the train began to leave Hogwarts, Briallan looked back at the old castle one last time. Despite everything that had happened, Hogwarts had been her home for a most of her life after she turned eleven. It was where she'd met her friends both former and newer. It was where she'd gotten so many injuries and faced death quite often. It was where she'd discovered the wonders of magic and the horrors that it could create. Hogwarts would always have a place in her heart, but it wasn't home any longer. She may not have a home a the moment, but she would find one eventually.


	35. 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one before the epilogue

After Sirius and Remus had been put to sleep by Candy Pop, they left the house after Briallan ordered the house elves to wake the two up in the morning and she'd placed the letter she'd wrote to them on her bed. It was mostly her apologizing, saying she loved them, and explaining why she was leaving. She wrote that she'd been planning this for years and that she hadn't had a chance to tell them. They headed to Gringotts and met a teller. After a blood test to verify that she was Briallan Potter, they were taken to her account manager who was less than happy to see her even with the letter explaining what had happened.

Sharpclaw handed her a sharp rune covered knife, "Four drops of blood will do."

Cutting her thumb, Briallan kept her face straight at the pain earning a considering look from the goblin. She squeezed four drops of blood onto the paper that Sharpclaw slid across the desk and watched as words formed on the once blank parchment. Looking over her inheritance, she had to stare.

**Briallan Dorea Potter-Black  
** **Father: James C. Potter  
** **Mother: Lily Grace Evans**

**Lordship: Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Peverell  
Heir: Black, Gaunt**

The amount of money, books, priceless artifacts, and properties she had access to was startling. She was definitely going to look into the Slytherin properties mostly the ones in Greece which was apparently where the family was originally from. Candy Pop muttered, "Well guess you don't ever have to worry about running out of money if you decide not to work."

Briallan nodded slowly before forcing back her current feelings and looking at the goblin in front of her, "I would like to the Lord Ship rings if you would be willing to part with them."

Sharpclaw took out a large box and handed it over to her, "The heir rings?"

"Leave them," Briallan didn't know how she had the Gaunt ring.

The Lord Rings all combined to form a ring who's crest shifted depending on which one she thought of. Briallan would be keeping it on a necklace chain or inside a jewelry box if she needed it once they left.

* * *

By the time they left Gringotts, the sun was slowly starting to rise in the distance showing that Briallan had been awake for almost twenty four hours straight. The in depth health scan had revealed quite a bit both concerning her injury history, the spells that had been cast on her, the potions she'd been given, the bindings on her core, and the amount of times she'd almost died. The cleansing ritual they use on her had taken a bulk of the time they'd spent inside the bank once Sharpclaw had agreed to have everything moved to a diffrent branch of Gringotts, the audit to begin, bar certain people from her vaults, and set up a mail box for her. Once the ritual was over, she felt far better than she ever had as well as completely drained.

Candy Pop teleported them to Jason's workshop where she passed out the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Briallan stumbled into the kitchen after doing her morning business and found Jason cooking. Jason chuckled as she dropped into one of the chairs and let her head thump against the table, "Good morning to you too, Brat."

"What time is it?" Briallan yawned out as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Nine AM," Jason answered earning a hum, "Candy Cane and Candy Pop left to go prepare their realm for you,"

"How long was I asleep?" Briallan asked as Jason set breakfast onto the table and two cups of coffee.

"Two days," Jason answered making her stare at him in shock.

"T-two days?" Briallan asked feeling a bit faint.

Jason nodded as he dug into his breakfast, "Not surprising since the cleansing ritual and accepting your lordships took a lot out of you."

Briallan decided that it didn't really matter as she dug into her breakfast feeling famished, "What am I supposed to do while they're gone?"

"After you shower, you could help me in my workshop," Jason suggested which sounded pretty good to her, "With all the stuff I had to do concerning those silver baubles, I've got to do inventory,"

"Sure why not," Briallan blew on her coffee before taking a drink.

* * *

Spending time with Jason was as much fun as she remembered, Briallan was kind of sad to leave with Candy Pop the next day after breakfast. She would be able to come back anytime and would definitely come back soon. Candy Cane and Candy Pop's realm was gigantic, but carried a homey feel to it outside of the throne room. The forest forest surrounding the castle was filled with various plants and animals most of which were likely extinct. Each of the animals possessed a certain intelligence that most were lacking. She could see herself spending weeks at a time just running around the forest and exploring. Candy Cane had turned it into a sort of sanctuary for herself and promised to show the hell-hound animagus around once she was settled in.

The castle was immense and it was very likely she would get lost within the walls if it weren't for the fact it created short-cuts to allow you to get anywhere once you were keyed into it which was the first thing Candy Pop had done when they arrived. The castle had multiple rooms of every kind with libraries filled to the brim with books both old and new, wine cellars filled with exotic wines, armories filled with weapons, training rooms, rooms filled with treasure, rooms filled with paintings, clothing filled rooms, and so much more. The castle even had hot springs that were the perfect temperature for any being that entered them though they would boil you alive if you weren't keyed into the castle. Candy Pop and Candy Cane gave Briallan a set of rooms that connected to the incubus' bedroom. She could do anything with the rooms though she was quite sure what she'd end up doing to with them.

True to Briallan's prediction, Candy Pop was quick to keep her in his bed while quite thoroughly showing her the various tricks he learned over the years. She lost count of the amount of times she'd came by the time Candy Cane toss Candy Pop from the room and tell him to go talk to the person they'd been talking about. She wasn't exactly stable on her feet which made the hell hound animagus glad for the succubus staying with her. While Candy Pop had made sure that she ate and slept, she was ravenous, exhausted, and in a bit of pain from the fact he had been quite thorough when it came to making up for lost time.

If it weren't for the blood that he'd given her over the course of her stay so far in the realm, Briallan doubted she would be in as good health. Candy Cane had rolled her eyes and dragged the hell-hound animagus into a studio where the succubus proceeded to teach her the basics of various art forms. It was fun even if she wasn't very good at any of them. By the time Candy Pop returned from his visit to that guy, they were almost completely covered in paints and other things due to a paint war that had sprung up.

Candy Pop had been shocked until Briallan decided to make him just as dirty as them by splashing some red paint on him. That restarted the paint war which ended up going on longer than it probably should have, they were laying on the floor together by the end of it out of breath. They got cleaned up and ate something before the twin jesters explained just who Candy Pop was meeting. Slenderman, the faceless entity that Candy Cane had worked for while she search for Candy Pop, had been around for who knows how long with his brothers and another being they called Zalgo. Under no circumstances was she to even think any of their names once outside of the realm, it would draw them to her and that wasn't what they needed especially as Slenderman wanted her dead for knowing the secret.

* * *

It had been almost two months since Briallan had been brought to Candy Pop and Candy Cane's realm which had become her home. It had been almost as long since Slenderman had been informed of her existence and been attempting to kill her unsuccessfully due to the fact he couldn't get into the realm. It had been a bit longer than that since she'd last seen Luna who was in the same state as her. A glance to the calendar showed that Hogwarts would be beginning soon enough. Deciding that she had a bit too much to think about and books that weren't a very good distraction, she left the personal library Candy Pop had been happy to add to the castle for her.

Eventually, Briallan's feet and the castle led her to the kitchen. Looking at the rather immense kitchen filled with ovens, cabinets, drawers, and various coolers stocked with all the ingredients one could ask for, she decided to make some desserts for Candy Pop and Candy Cane. They had both changed her life for the better and she was finally free from England. Nodding to herself as she moved to preheat the oven, she wondered over what she could possible make.

By the time Candy Pop and Candy Cane returned from whatever they were doing for Slenderman, Briallan had filled the kitchen with the various baked goods she knew how to make and others that she'd learned via cook books. Both were more than a little shocked by the large amount of sweets that could make even a sugar jockey like Laughing Jack feel sick from the sight of it, she was blushing and offering them a sheepish smile as she said, "I got a bit bored, took a walk around the castle, and ended up here. I decided to make you guys some desserts as a thank you for freeing me from England and protecting me from those searching for me. I kinda..." She looked around the kitchen, "I definitely went a bit crazy. It's the first time I was able to make something of my own choosing without anyone around and well..."

"Puppy, this is kind of awesome," Candy Pop snagged a chocolate chip cookie that was still pretty fresh from the oven, "A bit insane, but awesome," He took a bite of the cookie before pausing with wide eyes, "Sister, you have to try these,"

The two began trying everything they could get their hands on and Briallan ended up joining them after taking one last pie from the oven. By the end, all of them were feeling a bit sick and very lazy. Candy Cane spoke, "Emerald," Briallan grunted softly from her place curled up against Candy Pop, "Mind letting me take this to the mansion?"

"So long as you give some to Jason, I don't care," Briallan closed her eyes, "Why did I eat so much?"

"Because it tastes fucking amazing," Candy Pop replied with a small groan, "Maybe you should open a bakery somewhere,"

Briallan perked up a bit, "You think I could?"

"Mhmm," Candy Pop hummed as Candy Cane nodded, "Do you want to?"

"It would be fun...Think the goblins would help me get through all the legal stuff?" Briallan's mind went to work.

A bakery? It could be fun and it would mean she wouldn't be bored. If she did get bored, she could always go to a diffrent location or try something else. She was free now, so the world was pretty much open to her.

* * *

When Briallan's OWL results finally came in, she was surprised to find that she'd gotten straight O's in every single subject she'd taken even the ones Candy Pop had dared her into taking. The minute he saw the results found Candy Pop grinning brightly and hugging her while announcing they would be going out to celebrate. They ended up in a bar run by Tenderman, the older brother of Slenderman. The faceless entity was fairly nice and she ended up getting a job offer making food in his bar. Candy Pop urged her to take up the offer until she could walk around without worrying about Slenderman attempting to kill her. Taking up the job offer, Briallan found herself busy enough that she didn't spare more than a thought or two to her old life in England.

Funny thing about Tenderman's bar, it was in a realm of it's own, but people could come and go as they pleased. Generally, the only ones that came in were the supernatural like demons, high elves, angles, and the like. Occasionally, the bar was host to magicals and regular humans. Briallan ended up meeting a rather wide range of patrons when Tenderman had her waitress when it got really busy. She ended up meeting some of those that worked for Slenderman as well as some familiar faces from the wizarding world though none of the magicals realized who she was due to a rather clever glamour that Tenderman kept for his staff.

Briallan found that she liked some of those working for Slenderman, some she didn't like, and some that she just found a bit off. She liked Slenderman's proxies well enough. She didn't like BEN, Jeff, Sonic Exe, or Strangled Red. She didn't mind Eyeless Jack, Clockwork, or Jane. She was a little confused about the Rake and Seedeater. Each of them had their own charms to be sure, but she would be happy if she could avoid BEN, Jeff, Sonic, and Red simply because they had trouble accepting no for an answer. Eventually, she did meet Slenderman, but it was a brief meeting before he spent the evening watching her.

The reason being was that the group was throwing a party in honor of surviving something. Laughing Jack showed up with Luna at the same time as Jason, Candy Pop, and Candy Cane arrived as BEN said, "C'mon, Briallan. Just one date."

"Not on your unlife, Elf-boy," Briallan replied as she set the large jug of beer onto the table and their glasses.

Jeff caught her wrist, "Come on, Baby-"

Briallan slammed the tray in her hand over Jeff's head making him let go with a curse as he gripped his sore head. She smiled showing all her teeth as she said in voice dripping with sweetness, "Touch me again and I'll make you in an eunuch."

With that, Briallan began walking away only to pause as she heard a whistle and turned to find Laughing Jack laughing, "That was awesome, Doggy!"

"Yes because sexual harassment is funny," Briallan drawled out slowly before walking over to them, "What can I get for you guys?"

They took their seats with Candy Cane and Jason having to keep Candy Pop from trying to kill Jeff. They all ordered and Briallan headed to the counter, "Tender, we have two glasses of Spring Court Wine, one marshmallow mohito, one glass butter beer, and one glass of sweet red preferably around twenty years."

 _"Right,"_ Tenderman nodded as he began preparing the drinks, " _You can clock out now,"_

"Seriously?" Briallan asked in surprise.

Tenderman inclined his head and she had a feeling he was smiling despite not having a mouth, " _You deserve it besides I would prefer it if Candy Pop didn't attempt to kill Jeffrey in my bar. I'd prefer not to redo my bar especially now that I've finally gotten it back to normal."_

"Thanks, Boss. Can I get a glass of the winter court blend?" Briallan asked earning nod.

Briallan headed into the backroom to clock-out and change into her normal clothes before she joined her friends. Candy Pop immediately pulled her into his lap with a death glare aimed at the table of perverts before he kissed her cheek, "Nice hit with the tray though you could have stabbed him with one of his own knives."

"I could have, but I'd prefer not pissing off Boss," Briallan replied before looking everyone over noting that only Luna looked perfectly healthy, "So how did everything go?"

"It was a lot of fun though I do hope we don't have to deal with anymore cultists for awhile," Jason answered as Tenderman brought them their order, "You seem to have settled in well,"

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun most of the time," Briallan picked up her glass of the winter court blend she preferred.


	36. 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is Epilogue

"Ngh," Briallan moaned as Candy Pop dragged his fingers across that oh so wonderful spot before he went out of his way to avoid.

"Just think, I could put you out of your misery and let you reach completion if only you would agree to stay home rather than go to work for Tender," Candy Pop nuzzled into her teasingly scraping his teeth against her neck, "What do you say, Puppy? Stay home?"

Briallan was tempted to give in if only to get rid of the painfully tight coil that felt like it would explode if she didn't get the edge off soon. Any attempts she made at moving her hips or wiggling around were prevented by him keeping her immobile. Biting back that urge out of sheer stubborness, she hissed, "Nope."

The reason Candy Pop was acting like this was due to the fact that Death Eaters and Order members alike were coming to the bar almost every night. Unlike when those like Slenderman and his underlings came to the bar, Briallan wasn't allowed to use physical violence against them. Last night had been worse than the others because some of the males had actually attempted to physically manhandle her into sitting with them or leaving with them. Tenderman put a stop to it before anything could happen, but it was very likely they would probably try again tonight. She was dragged from her thoughts by Candy Pop nipping her neck harshly. He pulled away from her neck as the door to the bedroom opened to reveal Candy Cane. The succubus' eyes roved over the hell-hound animagus' form stopping on her dripping core, heaving chest, and heavily flushed cheeks, "Brother, you're going to make her pass out if you don't let her cum soon."

Briallan would have felt mortified if it weren't for the almost painful sensation in her core and the fact that Candy Cane had walked in on them quite often. Candy Pop's fingers dug into that wonderful spot making her back arch as much as it could against the tight hold he had on her, "If it means she won't be going to work for Tender then that's alright with me."

"Then you'll be happy to know that Tenderman has asked that she stay home for a few days while he teaches his English customers why they don't fuck with his staff," Candy Cane answered causing Briallan to jerk in surprise.

Candy Pop released his tight hold on her, "Seriously?"

"Yup," Candy Cane walked closer to the bed and reached down to drag her fingers across Briallan's dripping slit before bringing her fingers back up to her mouth before licking them with a small hum, "Such sweet tasting cum, Emerald,"

Candy Pop pulled Briallan away from his sister before finally working to allow her the release she desperately wanted. When she came this time, it was almost worth the almost painful sensation of not being able to cum. She was practically boneless against Candy Pop when she came down from her high. She breathed out, "Does he know why there have been so many of them coming into the bar?"

"They're hoping the other side has news about you," Candy Cane answered earning a grimace from Briallan, "Both sides are getting a bit desperate especially the old man's side. With the skirmishes going on, it isn't of any surprise especially now that the snake's showed his face," The succubus shook her head, "Well, I'm going to head out and see if I can't find anyone interesting. Don't tire her out too much, Brother. We do have a meeting with the goblins tomorrow,"

With that, Candy Cane left the room and shut the door behind her. Briallan found herself pinned underneath Candy Pop with the incubus thrusting inside of her. She gasped and bucked against him as the sensation was almost painful to her far too sensitive core. Candy Pop didn't move for a few moments prompting her to ask, "Poppy?"

"Something needs to be done about both those old mongrels," Candy Pop murmured as he moved to wrap her legs around his waist, "Killing the goat shouldn't be too hard, but the snake..."

"Maybe the goblins?" Briallan suggested as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "They might know of a way to get rid of him without involving actually getting close to him. Considering the fact that Malfoy Sr. had a horcrux, it's likely he might've given another to a diffrent follower from the inner circle. Given how magicals are usually-"

Candy Pop cut her off with a pleased kiss as he began thrusting slowly, "They might've left one in Gringotts especially if they went to Azkaban. You, my dearest puppy, are brilliant."

"Does that mean you won't fuck me into unconsciousness?" Briallan asked while digging her fingers into his shoulders as his thrusts sped up.

Candy Pop hummed lightly before shaking his head, "Nope~"

* * *

The meeting with the goblins was mostly about using one of the many stores her various families owned as her bakery. She ended up choosing one in a non-magical area down in Greece which was surprisingly close to an entrance to Hell if it hadn't been moved in the last hundred years. Given the entrances only moved every five hundred years unless there was a big event like an earthquake or too many people started finding it, it was highly likely that the entrance was still there. It made them all wonder if it was just a coincidence or not before deciding it didn't really matter since it meant Candy Pop and Candy Cane could visit Hell more often. Another plus side was that Slytherin property she'd been considering staying in was close to it and in the magical side of things too. All she would need to do was learn Greek and a few other languages just to make things easier on her when she actually started up the bakery.

Once all that was settled, Candy Pop mentioned her idea which earned some rather predatory looks from the goblins. Sharpclaw barked out a few things in the goblin language before saying, "Gringotts thanks you for the information. If a soul piece does appear, we shall alert you. If Lord Gaunt should die, would you like to accept the Gaunt family lordship, Lady Potter?"

"No. I believe its time that the Gaunt Family finally fades into history," Briallan replied earning a nod.

"Now, I have recently been contacted by Lord Black. He is rather...distraught at the lack of news about you," Sharpclaw's pause was very telling.

Briallan felt a large amount of regret over the fact that Sirius was so worried about her not to mention Remus. She looked at Candy Pop and Candy Cane hoping they would have something to say. Candy Cane spoke, "Once...Lord Gaunt is dead as well as Headmaster Dumbledore, we would like it if the goblins could set up a meeting between Lady Potter and Lord Black."

"Understood," Sharpclaw made a note on a piece of parchment.

* * *

When they left Gringotts and got back to the Realm, Briallan asked, "I won't be able to see him much after this, will I?"

"No," Candy Cane shook her head, "It would be too hard to continue to hide who we are,"

"What should I tell him?" Briallan asked running a hand through her hair, "I have to tell him something, but what? I don't want to lie to him,"

Candy Pop pulled her into a seat with him as they settled in one of the lounges, "Tell him that our family offered you some opportunities that you couldn't refuse. If he asks why you didn't say anything, you could say its due to you being exposed to some of our families secrets."

"Okay...That works, but why would your family offer me those opportunities?" Briallan wanted to flesh out all the details.

"Because of Jason practically adopting you as his little sister and our 'betrothal'," Candy Pop answered earning a small nod.

"That...That should work," Briallan relaxed against him, "But then Sirius is going to wonder when we'd end up marrying or try to protest it,"

Candy Cane hummed lightly, "We could say it's a tradition to wait until the betrothal is over five years old which would give us enough time to either put together some kind of fake ceremony or make it seem like you two decided against marrying preferring to stay friends."

"This is getting really convoluted," Briallan muttered earning two snorts, "But if it means I won't have to cut off all contact with Siri immediately, then I suppose its okay,"

* * *

Voldemort's demise was plastered on every news paper in the magical world seeing as it happened in the middle of the Ministry of Magic when the snake had been attempting to take over. Dumbledore tried to take credit for the snake's demise only for multiple sources to point out that he hadn't been there not to mention the goblins putting up a fuss over him trying to take their achievement. The goblins also mentioned that it was due to Briallan coming forward with valuable information that led to the snake's demise. Over all, it was actually kind of funny and made people think she hadn't abandoned them in their time of need.

Funnily enough, Dumbledore's death didn't get much attention since many of the newspapers were gossiping about Briallan apparently being betrothed to a mysterious pureblood from a unknown family. It felt vindicating how little attention the old man was being given after all his manipulations.

* * *

When Briallan finally got to see Sirius for the first time in a few months, she found herself being hugged hard enough that she was definitely going to have bruises in the morning well if Candy Pop didn't decide to to be rough tonight. When Sirius and Remus finally let her go, she ended up stumbling back a bit while rubbing her arms, "Being hugged to death is definitely not a way I thought I'd die."

"Sorry, Pup," Sirius offered her a sheepish smile, "It's just we're both so glad you're alright," He turned stern, "Now, explain what the hell made you leave like that,"

Briallan winced as she took a seat and began explaining the 'story'. They had tried to stick as close to the truth as possible and a good bit of it wasn't a lie. By the time she finished, both of her former guardians looked a bit gobsmacked. Flushing lightly, she finished, "And that's all that happened. I'm really sorry that I didn't say anything."

"It's understandable," Sirius said with a sigh, "Some old families are like that though why didn't you mention the betrothal?"

"Because I had to meet his family first," Briallan answered, "They're a...crazy bunch,"

Remus spoke up for the first time since getting there, "Are you coming back?"

Briallan shook her head, "No. England has too many memories and I've found a niche of my own in Greece. I'm about to open my own Bakery which isn't something I can do here. Do you really think anyone in England would be happy to let me have my freedom and become a baker? Actually think about it."

Sirius and Remus went to protest only to realize that she was right. The magical community would throw a fit if their so-called 'Savior' became something as mundane as a baker.

* * *

Sirius and Remus promised to come visit her when they could while promising to keep an eye on things in England while acting as if they didn't know where she was. They knew that people would be paying quite a bit of attention to them in hopes of finding a sign of their 'savior'. Briallan returned to the Realm with a lighter heart and plans to get the bakery going as soon as possible.


	37. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of things and I'm almost sad that this story is over. It was a great run and I really enjoyed exploring the possibilities with it. Thank you all for reading. Looks like I'm onto the next great adventure

Briallan discovered many things when she first started to run her bakery. One of which was to get up early to ensure all the products she sold where as fresh as possible. The second was that whatever she did sell was best given to the local orphanage or slum area as a little went a long way. She learned how to gauge when she to make certain items and on which days to make a lot. She learned a lot of new recipes and was thankful to Tenderman for showing her how to successfully run a business. As exhausting as it was, she really did love running a bakery and seeing how much people loved her food.

Of course, Candy Pop kept his promise of showing her the world and they ended up in quite a few interesting situation. Briallan got to experience foods in other cultures that she almost always ended up trying out in her bakery which sometimes sold well and other times not so much. The bakery ended up getting a reputation of having exotic foods which brought in a wider variety of customers and prompted her to learn even more languages to make every customer comfortable. Sometimes, Candy Pop and the hell-hound animagus ran into interesting beings that came by the bakery at some point after they left whichever country it called home. It was a bit stressful until they learned that the bakery was in a non-magical area which meant they needed to keep all their magical antics to a minimum. As a bonus to the various visits, she learned quite a few new ways to use magic and how to manipulate the abilities of her inner hell-hound without transforming.

* * *

Briallan woke up feeling her stomach beginning to rebel and rushed to the toilet feeling as sick as a dog. By the time she brought up everything in her stomach, Candy Pop had joined her and was keeping her hair back while rubbing her back. He looked mildly worried as he helped her up, "Puppy, this is the third time this week."

"Have Cane check me over then," Briallan muttered as she moved over to the sink to brush the taste of vomit out of her mouth.

Candy Pop nodded as he flushed the toilet. It wasn't until he'd gotten Briallan back to their bed that he left to get his sister. Candy Cane rushed inside with a worried look, "Why didn't you tell it first happened, Pop?"

"I thought it might be food poisoning or something she ate the night before," Candy Pop defended himself.

Candy Cane shot him a glare, "Really? She be cursed or worse considering our line of work. Actually think with something other than your dick, Brother!" Candy Cane moved to Briallan's side, "How are you feeling, Emerald?"

"Less sick," Briallan murmured as the succubus had her lay on her back.

Candy Cane waved her hands over Briallan's body as they took on a violet color that would have been really pretty if she didn't feel like shit. When Candy Cane stopped, the succubus looked torn between grinning madly and frowning in worry. Candy Pop frowned as he moved to settle beside Briallan, "What's wrong, Cane?"

"Looks like you got her pregnant, Brother," Candy Cane answered making both Candy Pop and Briallan jerk in surprise.

Briallan was quick to settle back as the small movement made her nauseous. Candy Pop breathed out, "You sure?"

"Yes though I'm surprised you didn't already know since it feels like the baby is about three weeks along give or take a few days," Candy Cane looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't taken any blood from her in a month," Candy Pop replied as he pulled Briallan into his arms, "I haven't had the urge,"

"So we're actually having a kid?" Briallan murmured looking down at her lower abdomen feeling a mixture of shock and joy that left her a bit numb.

Candy Cane nodded, "Seems like it."

"Are you okay with this, Puppy?" Candy Pop asked looking a bit worried.

Briallan pushed away her numbness as she smiled at him, "Mhmm. Didn't expect it to happen so soon even though it's been over three months since Dumbledore kicked the bucket, but I'm happy...Well, I will be once the shock wears off."

* * *

Turns out demonic pregnancies took longer than normal, it only increased depending on the species of the demon involved. A pregnancy between a magical and an incubus took around thirteen months though it could take longer if both parents were powerful. Briallan had a naturally large and powerful magical core that only got larger when you added in the ancient magics of the families she was part of plus the fact she was the lord of them. Candy Pop had quite a bit of power even before you considered the power that came from being snapped. All things considered, the pregnancy would probably take longer than thirteen months; however, she wouldn't actually start to show until closer to when she would give birth which was a relief.

Candy Pop became a bit over protective and would become even worse when she finally started to show if Candy Cane was to be believed. Incubi were incredibly protective over their pregnant mates and unborn children. Succubi were just as bad if not worse when it came to protecting their unborn children and tended to go into hiding once they were far enough along. Candy Cane, Candy Pop, and Briallan began to heavily research demonic pregnancies to ensure that the unborn child within her would be born healthy. Jason, Laughing Jack, and Luna were roped in as well just because of the sheer amount of things they had to read. Apparently, Hell had the best library in existence mostly because any books, scrolls, stone tablets, and the like burned ended up inside of it.

Thankfully, Briallan wouldn't have to change much of her life-style outside of avoiding alcoholic drinks. She would have to drink Candy Pop's blood every few days to ensure enough demonic magic was being fed into the unborn child as well as strengthen her for the coming birth as she would likely die without the influx of strength the blood gave her. She would only have to deal with her morning sickness for a month then it would be gone until the baby started to fully develop then it would last for a full two weeks. It would be one of the signs that her pregnancy was coming to an end.

* * *

Too keep Sirius and Remus from finding out about her pregnancy far too early, Briallan wore a specially made bracelet that would hide the scent of the growing life inside of her. Thankfully, the visits from the two men were fairly rare what with England searching high and low for her. The magicals of England wanted their 'savior' back either to join the Aurors, take her seats on the Wizengamot, or marry someone to have an heir. Given the fact she was only sixteen, the last part made her very glad that she'd gotten the hell out of dodge.

The pregnancy was kept a secret from a majority of beings to keep Briallan and the unborn child within her safe. No one wanted someone to either try to kidnap or kill her just to get to Candy Pop. She was okay with it if only to keep her unborn child as safe as possible. She understood some of what Lily Potter-Evans went through only without a prophecy hanging over her head. Even if she wasn't far along and the child was still forming within her, she was already attached to it. It was a mixture of maternal and hell-hound instincts.

* * *

Briallan started to show a year and a month after discovering that she was pregnant. By that time, they had informed Sirius and Remus while inviting them to a mock wedding ceremony that was purely for show. Sirius was a bit distressed at the fact she was pregnant at seventeen, but she'd reminded him that her parents hadn't been far off from the same thing. Lily had been eighteen when she'd had Briallan after all. Sirius still wasn't happy, but he supported her.

When the time finally came for the baby to be born, it was during a sudden snow storm that raged across much of Greece. By the time it was over, Briar-Rose Lily Potter was born. Briallan was the first one to hold her daughter. Briar-Rose had soft purple hair, purple tinted skin, and elf like ears. When she opened her mouth, she showed off a pair of small fangs. Rather than feel any form of revulsion as some might, she had held her daughter with a tearful smile as she murmured, "My little Rose."

Candy Pop's hands shook slightly as he took his daughter and he looked a bit star-struck at the sight of her. The only thing he could say as he looked at her was, "Beautiful."

* * *

Briar-Rose grew as a regular child did save for the fact she could drain someone dry of their energy by a simple touch. The only ones immune to it were her parents, Aunt Candy Cane, and Aunt Luna. As the ability came from her demonic side, Candy Cane and Candy Pop worked to teach her how to control it. Briar-Rose shared Briallan's green eyes though rather than emerald green, she bore the leaf green eyes of her grandmother, Lily. While in public unless it was in the magical section where just about anything was accepted, Briar-Rose wore a special bracelet to look human.

On a visit to France when Briar turned five, the child ran into one Fleur Weasley nee Delacour, her husband Bill Weasley, and their daughter Victoire Weasley. Briar blinked and flushed as she quickly helped up Victoire who she'd knocked over, "Sorry about that. I wasn't really watching where I was going because I'm so excited to see Uncle Jason."

"It's fine," Victoire replied patting down her dress as Fleur walked over.

"Briar-Rose Lily, what did I say about running off?" Briallan asked as she walked towards her daughter carrying a box with some cakes that she wanted Jason to try out.

"Not too," Briar looked down, "I'm sorry, Mama,"

"And what did I say about lying?" Briallan rolled her eyes lightly.

"Not to when I'll be caught," Briar looked up at Briallan with a small smirk.

Shaking her head lightly, Briallan muttered, "You spend far too much time with your father and Jack-"

"Bria? Briallan Potter?" Fleur said causing Briallan to jerk a bit.

Briallan caught sight of the silvery blonde and smiled, "Well, well, well look who it is. Miss Fleur Delacour. I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Me neither," Fleur replied with a small laugh, "You are very good at French. I can barely detect your accent," Fleur looked at Briar, "And this is your daughter?"

"Mhmm," Briallan said as Briar looked at Fleur with wide eyes, "And that little one must be yours,"

"That she is," Fleur said with a slight grin, "What have you been up to? I see you have a daughter now,"

"I got married and opened up a bakery. We're visiting a very good friend of mine," Briallan answered as Briar peered at Victoire curiously, "And you?"

"I'm working part time at Gringotts and got married as well with-" Fleur was cut off by Bill speaking for the first time since Briar had run into them.

"Briallan," Bill stared at her with wide eyes, "Where have you been? Mom's been worried about you so is everyone else. No one knows where you've been and-"

"And it'll stay that way," Briallan frowned at him, "I'm finally happy and I won't let the Ministry backed by those sheep to ruin it," She took a deep breath, "Look, Bill. Just tell them that I'm alright and finally found my calling, Okay? I'm happy where I am,"

Briallan felt her pocket buzz and shifted the cake box around to grab it as Briar asked, "Who is it?"

"Jason. He's wondering where we are," Briallan put her phone back and offered them a sheepish smile, "We need to get going. It was wonderful seeing you. Fleur, you're free to owl me. Gringotts will make sure the letter gets to me,"

"You as well, Bria," Fleur replied while giving her husband a small glare.

Briallan flashed her a smile before saying, "Let's get going, Briar and stay with me this time!"

* * *

Briallan rubbed at her forehead as she spotted the image of Candy Pop, Briar, and herself eating ice cream outside of a cafe in France on the front page of the newspaper. Dropping the paper, she muttered, "Can't they just stop?"

"Probably not. Mongrels are like that especially the sheep-like ones," Candy Pop snapped his fingers torching the paper save for the photo, "The camera person was a pretty good shot though,"

"Briar in bed?" Briallan asked as she pushed herself off of the chair she'd slumped against.

"Mhmm," Candy Pop wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "She mentioned something interesting,"

"Oh?" Briallan laid her head on his chest as she leaned into him, "And what's the interesting 'something'?"

"She wants a baby sibling," Candy Pop replied earning a small snort, "And I honestly wouldn't mind another one. We would have a lot of fun making another one,"

Briallan hummed lightly feeling a bit sleepy, "Can't do that."

Candy Pop pulled away a bit, "Why not?"

"Already pregnant. Cane confirmed it this morning," Briallan yawned softly, "Meant to tell you earlier, but everything happened today,"

Candy Pop stared at her for a few moments before letting out a cheer and swinging her around, "We're having another baby!"

* * *

By the time Sirius and Remus died due to an accident involving the English Ministry of magic in an attempt to find their 'savior', Briallan had had a pair of twin boys, a daughter, and a pair of fraternal twins. It was during the birth of the second pair of twins that she almost died due to the intense strain giving birth to them had put on her. Only the timely intervention of Candy Cane and a pair of kitsune healers that allowed her to survive, she would never be able to have another kid if she wanted to live. Candy Pop and Briallan both agreed that six children was more than enough for them. 

The twin boys were named Marik and Devon. The second daughter was named Ivy. The fraternal twins were named Alec and Hawthorn. Of Briallan and Candy Pop's children, Briar-Rose, Marik, Ivy, and Alec were demonic. Devon and Hawthorn were human with powerful magical cores that were stronger than even Briallan's magical core. Of the children, Briar-Rose and Hawthorn were the only two to be natural animagus'. Briar-Rose was a kitsune animagus and Hawthorn a shadow-cat animagus. 

The English magical world never stopped searching for them until Briallan faked her death two years after Alec and Hawthorn turned eight. By the time she turned 100 years old, they realized that she hadn't aged since she reached her majority. While baffled, the family was glad because it meant she wouldn't be dying of old age anytime soon since even Devon and Hawthorn would live for over four hundred years due to being the children of a demon.

* * *

Briallan stood off to the side as Ginny was lowered into the ground. Candy Pop walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "She was the last one, wasn't she?"

"Mhmm," Briallan confirmed.

At two hundred and twenty, Ginny was the last of her English pack members to die. Pressing a hand over her aching heart, Briallan leaned into Candy Pop as she watched Ginny's children, grandchildren, and great grandchild grieve for their family member. When they all left, she moved away from Candy Pop and walked over to the grave which sat right next to Dean Thomas' who had been Ginny's husband. She bent down by the grave stone and placed her hand on the stone. When she removed it as one of Ginny's great Grandchildren pointed her out to Ginny's oldest daughter who bore her name, a new inscription had formed beneath the one already written. 

Briallan turned and smiled at Ginny's children who stared at her with wide eyes. They knew what she looked like mostly due to the fact she'd visited Ginny a few times over the years even after her 'death'. She waved at them before shifting into her hell-hound form and howling before taking off to where Candy Pop was waiting. The group ran over with one of Ginny great grandchildren reading allowed what she'd put on the stone.

_Ginevra Molly_ _Thomas nee Weasley_

_Proud friend and pack member of Briallan Potter 'Hell-Hound Animagus'.  
_

As Briallan shifted back and they began to leave, Candy Pop commented, "And you say I'm over-dramatic."

"That wasn't over-dramatic. It was just the right amount of drama and Ginny would have loved," Briallan defended herself.

Candy Pop shook his head, "Over two hundred years and you still won't admit to being as over-dramatic as me."

Briallan giggled softly as she leaned into him as they walked, "Still not tired of me yet?"

"Nope~" Candy Pop wrapped an arm around her, "What's the next thing on the to-do list?"

"Nothing other than to visit Briar-Rose and see how our eldest grandchild is doing," Briallan replied as they paused, "This will be the last time we'll be in England, won't it?"

"Pretty much," Candy Pop glanced down at her, "Are you ready to close this chapter of your life?"

"It's about time, isn't it?" Briallan asked as she looked up at the clear sky, "Even after two hundred years, I can't believe that I'm finally free," She looked at Candy Pop with a slight grin, "All it took was freeing an Incubus,"


End file.
